Marth's Curse Reeditized!
by Pikana
Summary: What sick minded, TG, evil plot has Pikana now? Marth made a mistake and has become what some people mistake him for... A girl! Will she restore him or will he suffer for life? Gender swap madness! Don't like, Go away! AND NOW FOR THE THRILLING CONCLUSION
1. Don't mess with a Chuster!

Marth's Curse Reeditized!

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me!

WELCOME BACK MAGGOTS! To the ultra reediting of the story that made me rise to fame! That's right! I'm talking about Marth's Curse! I wanna thank KitsuneMiyake for motivating my butt to start retyping this story! So it's going under HEAVY editing.

OCs are NOT in this story. The sequel maybe but not this one. Authors only

Randomness will be heavitized!

More romance and character development which I constantly ignore…

So… in the wise words of Mario Mario… Let's-a go!

00000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day at the Smash Mansion. The birds were singing, the flowers were smiling and everyone was in a good mood. It was like a cheap, commercial. Everything was unrealistically perfect on the day of the pool party to welcome back all the melee characters from their vacation.

This was rare at the exotic Smash mansion and even rarer that no one was arguing which was like a miracle to the two Hands and owners of the Smash Mansion, Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Both Hands were sound asleep on deck chairs in the blazing sun while the other characters played together.

Today, the smashers were at the large and luxurious swimming pool located in the backyard and were taking a nice break from bashing the snot out of each other. Mario and Bowser was firing up the barbeque and having a pleasant conversation on past Mario Party games while the F-Zero X racer, Captain Falcon, was asleep with the hands, which was good because the three beautiful woman of the mansion were in their skimpy bikinis. Everyone was in a bathing suit; even Mewtwo had a pair of swimming shorts which he was not pleased with. Jigglypuff was not singing because she had a sore throat so no one fell asleep. Most of the smashers were in the pool, including Sonic the Hedgehog, although he couldn't swim, he wore floaties. Prince Marth Altea was in his room looking for his towel.

So basically, all was happy, chirpy and well until...

"DING DONG"

"Was that Mr. Game and Watch?" asked the pink ice climber Nana as she looked at the mentioned 2D character

The black stick figure beeped twice and rung his bell to indicate that was not him

"Ding Dong" the sound went again. A pink Poyonesian looked at the mansion as the sound ringed through the grounds

"POYO!" said Kirby making his usual nonsensical word as he wrapped a towel around his tiny self and ran inside. Passing through the various corridors and, for some reason, Peach's dress hanging from a balance beam, Kirby swiftly made his way and answered the door.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" the pink puffball went ignoring the safety rules of checking who was at the door before answering it.

"Hello Kirby."

In front of Kirby was a Pikachu. She had blond hair which was curly and all over the place at the top of her head and, as all female Pikachus, she had a heart shaped dent in her tail. She wore a purple shirt covered by a black hoodie and also was wearing a black and pink miniskirt. She also had a purple backpack on and converse purple sneakers. It was none other than the infamous...

"Hiiiiiiii Pikana!" The puffball shouted as he hugged the Pikachu

"Kirby! It's been too long! What's up?" Pikana asked as she returned the hug. The puffball released and beckoned to her to come on in.

"Come in we are having a pool party!" the star warrior chirped

"Has the food gone yet?" Pikana asked as she grinned at the cute kid. Kirby then began to lead her upstairs to change into her swimming costume, taking careful precaution not to step on any of the mess.

"Nup! Peach, the takeaway store down the road, Master Hand and other minimum wage employees prepared three banquets. One for all of us, one for me and one for Yoshi" the puffball said leading her to the spare guest room. Pikana was to stay over for the next few days so she could have her "vacation" the doctor had prescribed for her "anger management problems."

"PIKANA!!" Pikana was tackled by three Pokemon trying to hug her. Pichu, Pikachu and the silent Jigglypuff beamed at her while trying to get a hug from their beloved and friendly authoress.

"You haven't been here forever!" said Pikachu as he swept her off her fallen feet and kissed her quickly. A small blush went over the two but the others barely noticed.

"Pikana you bring magic book!" laughed Pichu as he pointed to a fallen black plot book with a yellow lightning bolt on it. Pikana gave a laugh and placed it down.

"Mumble" mumbled Jigglypuff, which earned the puffball a sympathetic look and a hug from Pikana.

Suddenly Prince Marth came out of his room without his swim suit. He was in his normal attire and mumbling grumpily something involving Roy, Pit and Toon Link with a chainsaw and a really bad day.

"Hi Marthy!" said Pikana when she saw the blue haired prince in

"Go away don't curse me." said Marth quickly as he said. He remembered once when Pikana came, she spray painted Fox's room and blamed Falco. She hijacked Captain Falcon's car and crashed it into the Samus' room. She used her machine gun Geshie to make Swiss cheese and other fool hardy things Marth dared not to think about.

Marth tried to walk past the group of Pokemon in an attempt to go to the pool but in his haste he accidentally kicked Pikana in the head. The infuriated Chu thought the action on purpose and began to hyperventilate. Kirby could see the veins popping beneath her yellow fur as she glared evilly at the prince.

"WHY YOU EVIL GIRLY PRINCE OF FOOLS!" Yelled Pikana before going through an all out swearing rampage. The prince looked at her, as she swore, calmly before she did the Pichu/Pikachu trademark annoyance technique. Turning around and slapping her ass as if to challenge Marth.

"BRING IT ON YOU LITTLE RODENT!" Yelled Marth as he placed his hand on his sword. The girl was not helping him with his day. He'd been through a lot that morning, especially with the pranks and a few letters from his fiancé Sheeda.

Instead of Thundershocking him like any ordinary Pikachu, Pikana took out from her bag a pencil and flipped to the page with the story's script furiously.

"RRRRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!" yelled Pichu as the trio of Pokemon plus Kirby darted out the window of the second floor and crash landed onto Ganondorf and the Pokemon trainer, Red.

"What's a pencil going to do me?" asked the angry prince as he **drew **his sword, conveniently forgetting about the havoc an authoress' plot book could have. It made the Fire emblem Goddess of chaos' (Yune) parties look normal.

"I TRY TO BE NICE AND SAY A STORY ABOUT A NEAR PERFECT POOL PARTY FOR FRIKKIN HALLOWEEN WHICH I DO NOT CELEBRATE AND MAKE EVERYTHING PEACHY! BUT I'M CHANGING THE SCRIPT MARTHA!" yelled Pikana as she added an 'a' to Marth's name on her script.

"My name is MARTH-a" said Marth before stopping himself from saying the accursed nickname that all the other brawlers and melee boys called him on occasion.

"No! My name is MARTHA... WHY CAN'T I SAY MY NAME?" he yelled at her, not knowing that his current OOC emotions was matching exactly what Pikana had written.

"Because your name is now Martha," said Pikana smiling wickedly "And I'll now teach you how to treat proper lady like me." she continued

"You can't be serious. You can't be a lady if you tried!"

Angrily Pikana flipped to a picture of Marth and began to draw chains on him to the wall. Like in her book, reality formed chains around his arms and legs. His sword clattered to the ground in shock as Marth looked nervously at the chains which bore him to the wall. Pikana then began to change the picture, smiling as she went.

"You'll love this." Pikana cackled. Marth suddenly didn't feel well, his chest began visibly throbbing and he began panting, as if he was short of breath.

"What are you doing?" he asked as his throat tightened and his neck got smaller. The rodent didn't answer but continued to draw, frowning slightly as Marth was not screaming.

Marth looked down to see his body changing. His arms were now slimmer, more elegant as well as his legs. Marth looked at his body in a pained confusion while Pikana laughed at the look upon his face.

The Pikachu laughed as Marth's hands got smaller and his nails grew longer and more petite. His face became slimmer and more heart shaped while his hair then began to rapidly grow, from a neat shoulder height to down to about where his elbows were. A clear liquid fell like a diamond from Marth's eye to the ground.

Pikana watched as Marth's eyes got larger, as if someone was pulling and expanding them and how the tears kept flowing. His nose became slimmer, more lady-like and my lips were pinched, until they became small and slim.

In some places, Marth's body shrunk. His stomach became flat and curvy, while his hips expanded to the point where I looked like an hourglass.

Pikana was now laughing hysterically as Marth's manhood vanished. She banged the ground and cackled wickedly at her over enthusiastic revenge before calming down and examining Marth who was panting and in terrible pain. The Chu then clicked her fingers and looked at Marth in a sweet, demonic smile.

"I almost forgot! You'll love this bit Martha." She said suddenly she began sketching what Marth hoped was the last bit of his transformation. His attention was quickly turned to the lumps forming under his shirt, around my chest area. The outfit was already fitted awkwardly as of Marth's larger hips and flat stomach but the lumps didn't help as they expanded and muscles pulled out into about C-cup sized breasts.

And then Martha screamed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Downstairs and outside, everyone surrounded the fallen Pokemon in a mixture of confusion and fury. Fury from the two they landed on. Ness and Mewtwo read their minds and after a good ten seconds they all gasped in horror.

"What's wrong?" asked Luigi as the Italian looked at the psychics

_"It appears Pikana is at the mansion."_ said Mewtwo

"HOOOOORRRAAAYYY!" yelled Princess Peach as she remembered the time when Pikana had saved her cake from exploding. The others stared at her and the princess shrunk and blushed embarrassedly.

"No… that's not good. She has seen Marth and she has her notepad... OF DOOM!" said Ness

"Ohhhhh NOOOOOO" yelled DK

"No Pikachu can beat me." Said Snake as he made his bazooka appear in a similar fashion to how he made his boxes appear

"Dude, she's the author." said a groaning Kirby who had landed on Ganondorf's hard armor.

"The one with all the power in this mansion… she can change anything." said Samus who was putting on her Varia to deal with whatever she was going to go up against upstairs

"I'll be in my office. Give me what's left of Marth." Dr. Mario handed Link a pickle jar. The green Hylian glared at the doctor to say 'Thanks for the confidence.'

"So are we stopping the party or..." started Fox before he heard Martha's scream of agony. All the smashers snapped their heads up to the second floor.

"HE'S DOOMED!" moaned the Ice Climbers in their creepy unison,

They all looked at each other and nodded, all for one and one for all! The large group then began run into the mansion.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" snoozed Captain Falcon, Crazy Hand and Master Hand

Ike then ran back out and looked at the hands. Ignoring them, he grabbed C. Falcon by his leg and began to run back into the mansion dragging the racer behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Muhahahaha, there is a good plot. Much better than a perfect party" said Pikana as she packed her plot book away.

She looked at Marth, facedown on the second floor carpet. The chains had disappeared and all was peaceful and quiet in the corridor. Pikana was not fooled; however, as she perked up her ears and heard a fat penguin's waddling draw nearer. Without wasting another second, she clicked her fingers and disappeared to her side of the fourth wall.

King Dedede came first and widened his eyes and dropped his jaw before bellowing as loud as he could.

"GUYS! I FOUND THEM!" said the King

The rest of the smashers scrambled up to see the scene that was set. No one dared to moved for the sake of dramatic tension

"Is he dead?" asked Olimar nervously

"Pikana is not here you little lying..." Bowser started as he made a grab for Ness but then a daring Roy yelped as he flipped his best friend over.

"Guys… this isn't Marth… it can't be… it's a real woman."

The pained Marth woke up… he looked up at Roy and batted her eyes tiredly at him before looking at the others.

"Is there something wro…" said Marth before clamping his hands over his mouth. He sounded like a girl!

"She's HOT!" Bowser and Wario immaturely wolf whistled. Marth then bolted to his room, opened the door and looked in the mirror.

Then he fainted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Will she be OK… Dr.?" asked Pit as Martha awoke. She looked at the pale blue walls of the medical ward and sat up to see a small group of smashers talking to a hustled Doctor Mario. He looked back at Martha and smiled at her before turning stiffly back at the others.

"I don't know how she got in but she's healthy and awake. I suppose she's done something with Marth as he's no where to be seen. The clothes she is wearing are his… probably stolen from the prince."

Martha got out of the bed and walked up to the group. Roy glared at her and with concern for his friend, he began yelling.

"Who are you and what did you do to Marth?" Roy demanded as R.O.B grabbed him with his strong, mechanical arms to prevent him from strangling Martha.

"What are you talking about Roy? I am Marth-a. Oh Ashera, I'm still doing it." Muttered Martha as she remembered about what had happened.

"What happened Babe?" asked Wario as Martha slowly took a step back from him and felt for her sword. It wasn't there as Mario the plumber had taken it from the ground and returned it to his room.

"Wario! Behave!" muttered Zelda to the obese man. He shrugged and nodded to the princess, not wanting to be cooked by a fireball.

Martha then began to explain her situation, starting from the time when she stepped out of her room to the moment she arrived here which didn't take too long. However, some people were still unconvinced.

"How do we know that you're not a fan obsessed girl who likes Marth? We've had so many raids on the mansion by them bloody fan girls lately" Said Toon Link before Sonic gave him a light punch to tell him to shut up.

Martha shook her head, being polite as always and walked outside. The group followed her to the item storage and she grabbed a Smash ball from storage and broke it. As she glowed with energy, she glared at Wario.

"Oh sh…" he started before Martha's unique Smash, Critical Hit, smashed into Wario making him fly out the window. As the others stared she brushed her hair off her face with her fingers and looked at them.

"As much as I hate to say it... that's Marth." said Roy

"Oh Master Hand come quick." yelled Peach running past to the incoming Hand at the end of the hall, trying to get the hand to come upstairs, the others looked at her before a yell of help came.

"LET GO OF ME YOU IDIOT!" said C. Falcon who was a floor above these Smashers. Everyone darted to a window to the balcony looked up to see C. Falcon hanging by his leg by Ike.

"What ever you say." The mercenary said before letting the F-Zero X racer fall and land on a newly awakened Ganondorf who fell unto an unconscious state.

Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard and Pokemon Trainer gave a sigh and picked the men up to return them to Dr. Mario. The small commotion ended and Martha turned around to see Master Hand moving his fingers in an emotion that no one could tell.

"Marth… please follow me." He said before floating off.

000000000000000000000000000000000

HOW WAS THAT FOR AN EDITIZATION?! Seriously... compare it to the original...

So, these updates are slow but they follow the basic plot of the original with a few new zesty elements. Don't expect an update soon. I got the other stories to do. This is just to do when I'm bored.

Review!


	2. Alone?

Marth's Curse Reeditized!

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me!

Okay… so you'll notice this is like… what? A third of the original second chapter? Most things from the original are here! So let's begin!

Chapter 2

00000000000000000000000000000

"Is there a problem Master Hand?" asked Martha slightly scared of the enormous floating glove. The hand tapped its fingers onto the desk and sighed from its nonexistent mouth and pointed itself towards Martha.

"Is there any particular reason why you are a girl?" he asked rhetorically. Martha shook her head, slightly embarrassed for some reason by the hand's questioning. The hand looked at her ad tapped its fingers even harder onto the table angrily.

"No…" she squeaked. The two stopped and looked at the door to Master Hand's office before hearing a gigantic crash. A small assortment of smashers fell on top of each other from trying to eavesdrop on the two's conversation.

"You lot will have to pay for that." Said Master Hand said angrily before the smashers scrambled up with several groans and complaints about their health and wallets.

"We'll… be… going?" said Princess Zelda as the smashers began stepping back slowly in unison. They almost made it to the door when Master Hand spoke

"Actually, you may stay. There's nothing really secret here. I'm just about to change Marth…a back to his original form before the paparazzi finds out."

"You can… change me back?" asked Martha with curiosity and eagerism in her voice. The hand flicked its quickly wrist to indicate it could.

"Ok, I'm going to try change you back now… so stand back everyone" Master Hand requested before the few smashers took a small step back.

"WWWHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Yelled Crazy Hand as she zipped through and knocked down the retreating smashers. After a few groans, the psychotic left hand showed her brother some disassembled papers.

"Youz asked for theses cutesy wootzy forms?" she asked but before she could give it to him, a blue blur of light bounded past the hands and grabbed the forms. The hedgehog slowed down and scanned the paper

"AllrightsthatMasterHanddoesnothaveinsuranceincaseofinjurysicknessordeathThisformenablesMasterHandtoperatewithoutanyreleaseformsandclinicalexperienceBysigningthisyouandyourfamilyarenotallowedtosue!" he muttered reading quickly

"Right… well, regardless, I'll sign." Said Martha as she flourished her signature onto the paper. With that, the hand scrolled it up and set in on the desk before giving a small happy shake at the prospect of the royals of Altea not going for his money.

"Excellent… okay here is the spell. Genious Switchia Ezxagt Arfski."

Martha was slowly changing into Marth as the other Smashers watched and cheered. But then… suddenly it stopped just as Martha was having her shoulders broadened. An explosion of smoke then appeared from the room's corner and when it cleared Pikana and two Pichus were standing there.

The Pichus grinned and began fumbling with a radio while Pikana tapped her foot impatiently. No one else dared to move.

"_I want to lay like this forever. Until the sky, falls down on me…" _went the radio from a song before the Pichu with the Yoshi tattoo on his forehead kicked it hard.

"_Come one babe we're going to rock this town…" _the radio said changing songs. Pikana looked irritated as the Pichu with a blue earring began fumbling with the knobs

"_What I've doonnnnnneeee… erase myself…" _The radio continued.

"Will you hurry up?" Pikana snapped at the Pichus

"Calm down Che Che!" said the earring Pichu "We've almost got it!"

"_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star-"_

"_O Come all ye faithful… joy-,"_

"_Stop! In the name of love! So you don't…"_

"Okay… switch it off, that's as close as you two are going to get." She said as the Pichus nodded and switched off the radio. "Sorry you lot. I was supposed to have this whole musical number but I'm screwing it and going to lay it to you straight. Martha is not finished being a girl… so get used to it." She said clicking her fingers.

Instantly, the half changed Marth reverted back to Martha and Pikana cackled in the evil cute voice she had. She clicked her fingers again and she as well as her brothers and the radio were gone instantly.

"I think Pikana doesn't want you to become Marth again…" said Master Hand after a moment of silence.

"You don't say Hand head." Muttered Roy under his breath and cursed angrily about Pikana but the hand ignored him and continued

"So in the mean time you will be bunking in Samus' extra bed."

"He's not coming into my room!" growled Samus looking at Martha who was still staring at the spot where Pikana had left.

"Samus…" said Master Hand in a threatening voice with just a hint of annoyance

"Fine." She said before feeling a push beside her. Samus looked and saw Martha running off into a random direction, muffled sobs coming from her fleeing figure.

"Marth…" said Roy making an attempt to go after her before Zelda and Sonic stopped him. The brunette princess looked at the fiery swordsman with a look in her eye to tell him that Martha needed some alone time.

So he watched as his best friend ran away.

00000000000000000000000000000

Martha had been gone for two hours and Roy was getting worried. He knew that she needed some alone time, but two hours. What was Martha doing? Hopefully she was just thinking and not doing anything… drastic.

"That's it, I'm going to look for hi-her." said Roy, getting up from his seat.

No one answered him. He was in the arcade room with Sonic and Lucario playing pool to calm his nerves. It didn't obviously but it didn't make a difference. Zelda nodded calmly from her book while Sonic flicked his wrist telling him to go ahead. Lucario just didn't care. Roy exited the room; his head was still reeling from the shock of seeing Martha as a girl. He wondered how she was taking all this.

After an hour of searching, Roy was almost ready to give up. Where ever Martha was, she obviously didn't want to be found. He had checked the old Fire Emblem room, the gardens, Marth's favorite hang out areas and all the melee and brawl training arenas. He had asked around but no one had seen the tall, blue haired girl with blue eyes.

Roy was walking back to the hotel when he saw something glimmer from the corner of his eye. It had come from the window in the attic, a room forgotten and unknown to most of the smashers there.

He bounded into the mansion and almost flew upstairs to the attic, only slowing down when the masked warrior Meta Knight slashed his legs for bumping him. When he lifted the hatch to the attic and climbed up, he saw spots on the floor where the dust had been disturbed. Foot prints, by the looks of it.

"Marth?" whispered Roy, cautious not to frighten her.

He received no reply, but he kept looking silently, not to disturb the brown and grey rats. After ten minutes of searching he found her sitting by the window sill looking out into the sunshine. Martha didn't know he was there. Otherwise, she might not have looked so… vulnerable, was the only word to describe it. She was sitting with her chin was resting on her knees, and her arms were wrapped around her legs.

Her eyes were so soft, revealing just how upset she was. Sadness, hurt, confusion, and… fear? Yes, she looked scared. For the man/woman who conquered his/her own kingdom and faced death in the face, she looked very scared.

Martha shifted into a more comfortable position which snapped Roy out of his state of transfixion. He coughed lightly to alert Martha of his presence. The newly made girl jumped up in shock and hit her head on a low beam.

"Who's there?" grunted Martha, eyes tightly shut from the pain.

"It's Roy."

"What. IS. It?" Martha grounded out not turning to face him so he could see her tears.

"I, well, we were getting worried about you." Roy said.

Martha opened her eyes and swiveled around to glare at him. Words wanted to spill from her lips but all she wanted to scream and curse left her.

"Leave me alone." was all she said.

"Marth... Martha," began Roy.

"I want to left alone." Martha said as she bumped herself past Roy and began to walk away from the swordsman.

Roy grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. Normally he wouldn't have done this, but now that Martha was a girl… it was like something he would have done to Lilina when she was upset.

But Martha wasn't like his Lilina. She would have hugged Roy, started to cry, and tell him all her problems. Not try to twist his arm off.

"I said leave me alone." Hissed Martha before running toward the exit. Roy couldn't hear rage in her voice, just fear and confusion but he wasn't going to let his friend just run off like that again.

Roy rubbed his arm after wincing and then chased after Martha. The transformation had made Martha lose a lot of weight. The majority of her former muscle mass was gone and she was two inches shorter then Roy which was a small surprise. This seemed to affect her strength; if she had still been a boy, Roy's arm would have bruises on it. However, it had an opposite affect on her speed. As Marth she was fast but now she was moving so fast that Roy could barely follow her.

After leaping over the stairways from the attic, Martha landed in the hallway and made a sharp turn into the entrance corridor. Roy stopped and looked at the spot in the hallway where Martha had been a split-second before. There was just no way he was going to be able to catch her if he carried on like this.

He looked around the room for something he could use. Not much, and Martha was probably opening the door out by now. Roy looked up and saw it. The crystal chandelier would be perfect!

He recklessly jumped up into the chandelier and then he leaped toward the wall opposite of the corridor Martha was in. He hit the wall with his feet and jumped off it doing the wall jump Mario had taught him. This gave him the extra speed he needed to catch up with the speeding Martha.

Unfortunately for Roy, he forgot to factor one important thing into all of this. The fangirls. You see, all the doors were to be bolted shut in order for the rabid ones to remain outside. This means on the rare occasions that one had to get outside; you had to use a key. And this key just happened to be a real pain in the ass to use because it was so hard to turn… which everyone knew it was essential to keep the evil girls, and some boys, out.

Roy had forgotten all this and ran right into Martha. She had just managed to get the door open, so they both went flying into the garden.

Martha hit the ground first with a disoriented Roy thrown on top of her. They had landed in Peach's large patch of roses which cut and scratched them. Roy and Martha groaned from pain, although to Ness who was playing in the trees with Lucas, these moans might have been interpreted as something else with a… shall we say… less 'innocent' meaning.

After a few seconds of lying like this, Roy pushed himself up with his hands. He opened his eyes, and looked down at Martha's squeak of pain. Martha's eyes were so wide, they surpassed even Yoshi's eyes when he had the 'feed me' look on his face.

Roy wondered what could make her eyes get so wide. Then he realized something. One hand was on the solid, hard, petal covered ground ((That Peach would probably kill them for later)). The other was not. The other hand was resting on something, round, firm and something he should not be touching.

"GET OFF!" She yelled before slapping Roy hard in the face

Ten minutes later, a messed up Roy with a red, still glowing, hand mark on his face, and a blushing, mussed up Martha with arms crossed around her chest re-entered the building.

"You saw that didn't you?" asked Lucas to Ness from the trees

"I did… man I wish I had a video camera. Muhahahahahahahahahaha…" cackled Ness in a very convincing evil laugh.

"Dude… stop doing that." Lucas said edging away from him as the psychic continued to laugh manically.

00000000000000000000000000000

The two arrived in their dorm and Roy opened the door, trying not to look at Martha behind him as he did so. With a creak, the door flew open and thankfully Ike wasn't inside saving the two of an explaination. Roy let her go first and followed shortly after her. He helped Martha pack her bags. Not many clothes were packed, just loose baggy stuff and a few loose possessions. As soon as the last letter was put into the haversack, Roy tried to close the bag after Martha had placed her hand on it. The two brushed against each other and the two blushed.

"I…" started Roy before Martha pushed him over, still angry at the slight incident before. Martha was a bright red before she closed the door and left Roy behind.

With mixed emotions, Martha walked upstairs to where Samus' room was. Instead of using her key, she knocked thrice on the wooden door, hoping that Samus was in and no one else would see her.

"Come in." said an unusually happy voice.

Martha walked in and saw Samus lying on the bed looking perfectly causal. She was obviously expecting someone she was comfortable with (to see her in such a position) but not her. She scowled when she saw Martha and wordlessly indicated the empty bed near the door. Martha dumped her stuff on the bed, not feeling like talking before Samus put on her Varia suit and left the room grumpily.

Martha took the time to examine at the clean indigo walls with a few aliens wanted posters on Samus' side. The carpet was a deep purple which surprised Martha as Roy and Ike always covered the floor with their mess.

"Well… welcome to you're new life Martha. I'm a girl now…" she sighed as she flopped sideways onto her new bed in a much undignified, unroyal-like way. "Ahhh… what will everyone say about me when they find out?" she said talking to the ceiling "What will Sheeda say?" she said as she turned over onto her flat stomach, reached for her haversack and grabbed a letter.

"What will Roy say…" she muttered subconsciously before opening the letter and reading it sadly.

00000000000000000000000000000

Okay… a tad serious but still… I did my best!

REVIEW PEOPLE!!!


	3. Clevage exposed and Flowers

Marth's Curse Reeditized!

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me!

Okay… so you'll notice this is like… what? The second third of the original second chapter? Most things from the original are here with more description and a whole new scene… THE BEGINNING OF THE END! So let's begin!

Chapter 3

* * *

"Marth? Marth? Martha? MARTHA!" yelled a voice a few hours later. The prince turned princess of Altea was then suddenly pushed out of bed by a grumpy voice. The woman had dozed off and now she was scrambling up to see Samus in her Varia Suit, tapping her fingers against her crossed arms in a sign of impatience.

"Come on, you have a match to attend to. Don't think that this TG junk will keep you from fighting your matches so hurry up and get ready." She said as she chucked Marth's old armour into her lap. With a moan, Martha groggily caught it and slipped it on as quickly as she could without hurting herself. The armour was now a lot tighter by her busty chest but Martha ignored the pain and slowly got herself up.

"Come on… you're really too slow." She muttered quoting Sonic's annoying taunt

"I'm almost ready…" Martha muttered as she grabbed her sword and her comb. Samus swatted the comb out of her hand impatiently and hoisted Martha over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she yelled against the armored figure.

"Waking you up and hurrying you up." Samus said as she began running to the Brawl training room. Something was really ticking Samus off. In no time, the two were there with a bunch of intrigued smashers waiting in the stands. Samus set Martha down heartlessly and sat next to Peach who looked at Martha sympathetically. The blue haired swordswoman sighed and made her way to the simulator and stood next to Toon Link.

"Toon Link VS Marth…a!" Master Hand yelled, but before he could continue, there were a few jeers and laugh at the princess (mainly from the villains/ agonists who caused her to blush a bright pink) and a few people called out to the two fighters.

"Good luck bro!" yelled the visiting Young Link; the two had christened each other as brothers the second they met.

"Good Luck Martha!" someone yelled in the audience. It was a male voice and Martha turned around to try and find that voice but she was shoved into the teleporter.

"Your course is Final Destination! One stock… 3… 2… 1… GO!"

Martha began to run but Toon Link used his Hero's Bow to stop her. Quickly Martha used her Dancing Blade move just as the toon version of link ran up to her and Martha managed to knock the young hero. Then she used her enhanced speed to run up to the small warrior and slashed fiercely. Then suddenly a luminous Beam Sword appeared and Toon Link grabbed it and sliced Martha's loose, uncomfortable chest plate, knocking it off. Martha gasped as Toon Link slashed again, without the strong armour, and the weak threads of the blue shirt was sliced off, exposing Martha's perfectly round and bouncy breasts.

"MY INNOCENCE!" Toon Link screamed as he ran off the edge of the stage earning Martha the win of the match. Instantly she was teleported out with a ripped shirt and she tried to cover it with her arms as she examined how the other brawlers were reacting to her… unexpected win.

In the centre of the crowd, Wario, Snake, Bowser and Captain Falcon were giving off wolf whistles and really perverted signs while Ganondorf complained about being surrounded by idiots. A little bit to the left, Mewtwo and Lucario covered the other Pokémon's eyes while Red fought Sonic in an attempt to see what was happening. Martha blinked twice as she saw a lot of things happened to Wolf, Falco and Fox while Ness, Lucas, the Ice Climbers, the Kongs and the Link twins ran outside at the sight of human female fetish parts.

Peach ran up to Martha with her brand new shawl she had bought and wrapped Martha with it. Martha did the only thing she could do and think of with the sounds of chaos; she cried and ran off with Peach, Zelda and a hesitant Samus right after her.

"Calm down everyone! That's enough! You're acting like high school idiots!" Master Hand began yelling angrily to the smashers. Roy then jumped up and ran after the group of girls but before he could even leave his seat, Master Hand slammed the exit doors shut and growled at the Smashers in a disappointed and angry manner. Some shut up while others began chatting randomly and nervously to each other.

"Do you perverted freaks have anything to say for yourselves?" the hand demanded

"Match data has been saved to hard drive." R.O.B reported to some peoples' amusement.

* * *

"Pikana, you are such a bitch! Only you would forget to put a bra on a newly TGed guy!" a voice said as she hugged her curly haired buddy. The blonde brown fox let go of the Pikachu and grinned at her as she dusted her brown trench coat and skirt with her high knee socks and converse sneakers before whacking a small yellow Pichu with her retractable cane. The small Pichu in a baseball hat groaned and hit the fox back with a head butt to her legs.

"Will you lot calm down?" said a Velcoraptor with hair that was brown with green streaks. She wearing a black shirt that had a green Velcoraptor and blue jeans with red shoes and looking crossly at the other authors on the smash mansion roof.

"Sorry, we just had to do it... so… it's time to start Operation Screw-Martha's-Life!" Pikana yelled as she disappeared

"YAY DESTRUCTION!" Screamed the fox authoress as she disappeared

"Here we go again!" the Pichu yelled as he disappeared

"Wait up you idiots!" the Velcoraptor yelled as she disappeared.

* * *

Martha couldn't control herself, she didn't expect to burst out crying like that but her emotions were still adapting to her body and out of whack. She sobbed as she sat cross legged on her bed in one of Zelda's old, tight outfits as Peach placed her arm around her to try and make her feel better. Zelda looked at her from across the bed and Samus sat on the edge.

"It's Ok Marth…a" Zelda consoled awkwardly

"Yeah… Peach gets photos naked all the time." said Samus trying to make her new roommate feel better under the prompting of the Hyrulian Princess. Zelda shot an angry/embarrassed/what-the-hell-are-you-saying-that-for look while Martha stared

"Yeah I… wait! Huh?" Peach questioned

"Snake has a hidden camera somewhere in your room and sells the photos through the mansion… Wario and Bowser are usually the ones interested" the huntress said flatly

"Grrrrrrrr" Peach growled until she heard Martha's wet chuckling. She shot a look at Samus before looking away from the other blonde and Martha smiled for the first time upon entering the room. She looked sincerely up to the three girls.

"Thanks."

"Whatever for?" Zelda asked curiously

"You three… when I was down you lot were trying to cheer me…"

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!" rapped the door

Samus growled and slipped her Varia suit helmet on and got up to answer the door, she charged her plasma gun and looked outside to see no one. Having a quick look down, Samus spotted a bunch of yellow flowers with red tips attached with a short note for Martha.

"Who is it Sammy?" asked Peach from the bed, tilting her head to have a look.

"No one…" she muttered as she picked up the flowers and tossed the note to Martha before placing the plants on the table. Martha fumbled the envelope open and glanced at the small note.

_Dear Martha,_

_Sorry for being a jerk, I apologise for our behaviour.  
We're really sorry (Or at least I am)  
Forgive us Martha._

_From a Friend who cares_

"Wow…" Martha started before Peach cut her off.

"There's a side note... but it's in a different font"

_P.S. A candle lighter needs to be used before two candles can dance_

"Who is this guy?" asked Peach, "He sounds… romantic…"

Zelda snapped her fingers and the intelligent woman picked herself up and dragged Samus and Peach to the bathroom.

"Please hang on for a second." She said as she poked her head out to Martha before closing the door and turning on her friends.

"Okay, I know Martha was a guy but maybe Pikana is asking us to play matchmaker. I recognise her handwriting anywhere" Zelda said

"How do you know? Come on? Candle lighter?" asked Samus

"Candle lighter is the same as matches or torches, the actual candles is romance. You use it to find out the answer." Zelda responded smugly

"Or… we could tell using this." Peach turned around from the group to look at Samus' bathroom mirror when she spied a note and giggled. The two other women looked at the bubbly pink princess as she handed them a note.

_Dear ladies,  
Zelda has it right… so play bloody matchmaker or I set Bazookie on you!  
Yes Ima biatch!__  
Lots of Love, Pikana_

"I hate it when she does that." Said Samus

"Ah that reminds me. Martha is going to need some new clothes." said Peach, a few minutes later as Zelda looked at the note herself

"What? How does this matchmaking note lead to clothes?" Samus demanded impatiently as she rubbed her helmet's visor. She reckoned she had a headache.

"A man's stomach is often followed by his eye and then his heart." Zelda said wisely. Peach shook her head and giggled.

"Well… I was going to say I just needed to have an excuse to buy Martha some new clothes. Judging by the note, she may be a girl for a long time… but you idea sounds smarter!" she said as she clapped her white gloved hands

"Whatever." Samus said. She hated shopping but she had a feeling she had utterly and entirely no choice.

"Thank goodness it's Mayhem Monday," Zelda said as she checked her watch "we have time to go to Smashville for a two hour shopping trip before seven which is dinner time at the restaurants. Smashers eat free!"

"Fine…" Samus said as she opened the door and saw Martha in the same position in the bed, looking at the flowers and touching a few of the soft petals curiously.

"Come on lover boy-girl thing." Samus said as she opened the door and stomped her way out to the corridor.

"Huh?"

"Well, those clothes are tight on you and well… to be honest your bust is too small for Samus' stuff but too big for ours." Zelda started before Princess Toadstool hopped in.

"So… TIME FOR A SHOPPING TRIP!!!" the other princess yelled. Martha blinked thrice and nodded before getting up and following Samus.

"Didz I harrrr shoopin twipz?" Crazy Hand screamed as she busted through the wall next to the door. Peach comically sweat dropped but Zelda calmly nodded before speaking clearly and firmly to the insane left hand.

"To buy clothes for Marth…a of course. That's why we are shopping, is that a problem Crazy?"

"NOZ! HAV FUNNEH!!!!" the hand screeched before flying off out of the window.

"Samus is so going to flip when she sees that." Groaned Peach as she gazed at the broken objects before trotting after the brunette princess.

* * *

"BRUTHA!!!!" Crazy Hand screamed a few seconds later as she reappeared at the final destination stage.

"What is it now Crazy? I'm trying to get the smashers organized…" he muttered as he continued to shoot lasers at the men while Nana and Jigglypuff watched.

"ZE GALS TOOOK MARTHA FOUR A SHOOOPIN TWIP!!!!" she yelled before disappearing to cause more havoc**.**

"Hmmm… well… Roy!" he shouted as he stopped shooting. All the males stopped and groaned with relief as the fire swordsman looked at the hand and crawled towards him.

"Yes?"

"Roy, I want you to follow her. Martha might get into some trouble that she didn't have to worry about before." Said the right hand to Roy.

"Wha- Why?" asked Roy suddenly jumping up at his friend's name.

"Well, Martha is now a girl. A very pretty girl and some boys might . . . bother her. Then Peach and Zelda might get a bit distracted and Samus… well… she's Samus and that needs no further explanation. So make sure she stays safe, alright? I can't have the kingdom of Altea sue me for the rape of their prince." explained Master Hand

"And if I refuse?"

The right hand then turned to other the tired smashers began shooting lasers from his fingers at Roy's comrades much to their dismay.

"Right." said Roy before he jumped out of the course, with Master Hand's permission, and exited the stage.

* * *

All authors will be accepted. I just had to start with my oldest and closest Fanfiction buddies!

How did the mysterious stranger send the flowers? How the hell will this shopping trip turn out? Where did Crazy Hand go?

All will be revealed in the next chapter so...

REVIEW PEOPLE OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND NAG YOU TO REVEW!!!!

REVIEW! NOT PM UNLESS YOU REVIEW FIRST!


	4. Shop 'till some authors screw you up!

Marth's Curse Reeditized!

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me!

LET'S-A GO PEOPLE! Let's start shopping!

Chapter 4

* * *

"Alright maggots! Listen up!" Yelled an antromorphic brown fox. She groaned as the four others were messing about, almost on the brink of destroying Pikana's house. "LISTEN UP!" she yelled again as she whacked her fancy cane onto the floor. The loud crack from the black item sparked their attention as the blonde coughed twice.

"Okay, as we all know… we're here to completely destroy and mess up Martha's life in any remote way possible. So if it means we have to destroy her self esteem, screw her mind and wreck her body in anyway… then we go for it!" she yelled.

A white eyed and haired kid raised his hand. The way taller fox known as CrazyAcorn pointed her cane to him.

"You, without shoes…"

"I have a name you know." The kid stated. The others rolled their eyes but before anyone could react, CrazyAcorn slammed her fist onto the desk.

"Then tell me girlie." She said as she looked at the kid's green jacket, tight black shirt and the camouflage pants. From fidgeting with twin swords and fingerless the kid scowled.

"I'm a guy! My name Kitsune Miyake and I'm only a year younger then you!"

"Whatever girlie. Just tell me ya question." She said in a bored expression. The fanfic writer known as Souldin snickered in the corner of the room with Mr. Pichu. CrazyAcorn glared at the shoulder length, dark green haired teen with the grey eyes and scowled.

"Where's Pikana?" Kitsune asked. CrazyAcorn snapped back to reality and gave a cheesy, evil smile that she had when she or Pikana were about to blow something up.

"Well! I'm glad you asked! See, that crazy little authoress…"

"." Souldin coughed, expressing his views on the whole of fan fiction as he did his whooping cough. Mr. Pichu held onto his hat and Souldin's broad shouldered beige jacket as the stocky teen did so.

"ANYWAY!" CrazyAcorn screamed "She's rigging up the shopping centre as planned and getting the right crowds inside. Now, we all know what we have planned but if you see an opportunity… GO FOR IT!"

"Yes mame!"

"Now… ah yes, Velcoraptor Girl!" CrazyAcorn said as she pointed her cane to the girl in the corner. She looked up with her sweet eyes and blinked thrice.

"If you guys kill Martha can I have the body?" she asked licking her lips hungrily. CrazyAcorn groaned and clicked her fingers to disappear, soon after, the rest followed suit.  
-------------------

_Fifteen Minutes after the last chapter. _

Roy found that following Martha, Samus, Peach and Zelda was a very hard thing to do. Not because he couldn't let the ladies see him, not because they were running (in fact, they were walking); it was because of the way how every girl moved.

As you might guess, becoming a girl might have affected Martha's sense of balance. ((As you can see in King Dedede's gender swap fanfic… okay, shutting up now)) But Pikana Chuster seemed to have taken this in to consideration. Not only could Martha keep her balance, but her gait was much different as well.

Her hips swayed in the most hypnotic way imaginable and it didn't help that the two other princesses walked in a similar fashion. Roy had nearly walked into several cars because he was staring at her. He wasn't the only one either, several crashes had already taken place in the small town, only Roy was to 'busy' to notice.

From the other side of the street, a familiar blue capped Pichu riding on the shoulder of a Velcoraptor was watching the incident with an insane glee. The town was going into chaos already and they didn't even start yet.

"You wanna go first?" asked the Pichu. The raptor girl nodded and pointed her pinkie finger at the ground in front of the four girls. An air vent opened up from the ground and the girls stepped onto the metal grate, harsh winds blew up into the girls' faces and while Samus was unphased, the other three were very much affected.

Blonde, brown and blue hair flew up and swirled around them and the girls screeched as the held their dresses down. One guy next to Roy swooned and fainted, others could only wish that the three didn't have such fast reaction times to hold their dresses down. The three girls frantically ran off the air vent, much to the amusement of Samus.

"Don't even think it . . . she used to be a HE . . . a very royal and grumpy HE." thought Roy as he tried to get those images out of his head, using his friend Liliana as something to distract himself to no avail. The two authors from across the street high fived each other, embarrassment was excellent and screwing Roy's brain to boot was just fun. But then, suddenly, the Pichu slapped the raptor in the face.

"That was so not appropriate. I'm twelve you… you…" The Pichu scolded. His imagination was set on sending meat rain from the sky, not up skirting the girls.

"Go sue me; I've been watching too many chick flicks." She said before she grabbed a carton of milk from a nearby stand and began tossing it up and down. With a good pitch, Velcoraptor girl managed to shoot and score the carton into Martha's face. Milk exploded over her and her dress and she gave a girly shriek of doom.

"Hell, it's my turn next…" said Mr. Pichu but before could do another thing, he spotted something very curious. With a thumbs-up to the store across the street and mutter to Velcoraptor Girl, the two fanfic writers disappeared much to the surprise of some bystanders.

----------

"Come on girls! This store is excellent!" Peach said as she took Martha's hand and dragged her inside Myer. Without much protest, Samus and Zelda walked in after the hyperactive pink princess. As the four walked in, they were greeted by a Toad sales girl who seemed to be on sugar high, caffeine high and crack high all at once and had a smile that made Kirby's look gloomy. She already had several skimpy, PINK garments picked out, much to Peach's approval. On the other hand, Martha looked appalled at the garments while Samus shook her head, plainly amused.

Roy grinned from the window at the sight of the expressions of the girls and entered the store. He walked over to where the clerk was so he could see every incident that was going on without being seen himself.

"Dude, have you seen that chick?! I mean the blue one." said the clerk, who was a raccoon by that didn't go name of Tom Nook.

"Yeah." replied Roy, wondering where he was going with this.

"Dude! She is hot! Not that the others aren't but I know the Smash girls are untouchable. If I had the blue chick I would…" he said before whispering into Roy's ear.

Roy didn't know whether to be sick or… furious.

_"Furious? Why would I want to be mad?"_ he thought frantically. He needed something besides what he didn't want to hear.

_"Duh! You don't want him getting his hands on Martha!"_ said a little voice in his head

"_Yeah… thanks a lot head voice."_ Thought Roy back into his head.

Roy growled at the clerk, unknowingly baring dragon-like fangs in the process. His eyes were also more slanted and dragon-like now. Fear immediately jumped into the clerk's brown eyes as he gulped and he tried to calm the pyro down a bit as fire began enveloping his sword from the scabbard by his side.

"Whoa, dude! I didn't know that blue girl was your girlfriend!" said the scared clerk, backing away slowly.

"I'm WHOSE girlfriend?" yelled a voice next to Roy.

Both Roy and the clerk jumped slightly and turned to the blue haired Martha, who looked slightly pissed. Peach was giggling with Zelda in the background while Samus had mysteriously vanished into thin air.

"And why are you here?" hissed Martha in a voice that promised pain either from her sword or her army from back home.

"I, like, work here!" answered the clerk timidly, who had now ducked down and was hiding behind his desk, quivering in his brown shoes. A few people had turned their heads but thanks to the fellow Princesses, Martha was not interrupted.

"Not you, sir. What are you doing here?" asked Martha as she glared at Roy. The red head gulped and pulled at the collar of his shirt. From behind, Zelda was finding it hard to restrain from laughing which made Roy very nervous.

"Master Hand sent me." responded Roy, while praying to Ashera and Yune that Martha wouldn't kill him under the accusation of stalking.

"Why?"

"He thought you might need some extra cash!" Roy lied in a burst of military survival instincts that demanded he would not be killed by Martha. Peach fell down in a very unlady like way, laughing as she went while Zelda shook her head.

Martha stared at him, knowing he wasn't being completely truthful. She decided to question him about it later mainly because she wanted this shopping trip over sooner rather then later. Something she really wanted to get done sooner.

"Whatever. But, while you're here, you might as well help." said Martha, taking part of the HUGE pile of clothes from the pink Toad sales girl and handing it to Roy. He staggered from the weight of the bluenette's clothes and groaned.

_"Why? Why did I walk over to the clerk?"_ Roy thought, as he tried to stop the pile from topping over on top of him. Peach laughed again as she stood up and handed her share of clothes to the swordsman while considerate Zelda withheld her two small bags and slung them onto her petite right arm.

The four walked out while two human-like heads appeared from a pile of clothes from the discount section.

"Was it completely necessary to alter that guy's mind to thinking Martha was hot?" asked Souldin as he tossed a skimpy red shirt off his head.

"But I didn't! Honestly!" said Kit as he brushed his white hair clean of a sock. The green haired teen glared at the younger boy as he sighed. "I might have made a few necessary adjustments to that she-male's brain but that's it."

"Is that honestly the best you can think of? Pardon for my rudeness but you stink at this!" yelled Souldin

"I have writer's block!"

"Well I…"

"Pervy young teenagers! Get out of woman's lingerie!" yelled a voice. As quick as a flash, the hyper active sales Toad began whacking the two on the head with a hammer which she had with her for some reason.

"Owww…" Kitsune moaned as he disappeared with a click of his fingers.

"Next time, I'm choosing where we hide." Groaned Souldin as the he followed after him, regretting that he partnered up with this guy.

---

The next half hour was Roy's worst nightmare. Running around a shop, carrying way to many clothes (Blaming Peach) to handle, tripping over stuff because he couldn't see where he were going, and the awe inspiring boredom that tempted him to rip his arm off just so he could leave this Ashera awful place. Martha wasn't exactly in her happy place either, but she had to deal with the wolf whistles and attempted grabs her and the others. So far, thankfully, Zelda had fireballed those perverts into their places. Unfortunately she had run off to the bookstore across the road and the only other girl left was Princess Peach Esmeralda Toadstool who had chosen a very frilly shop. With no person with free limbs, Martha was left to the clutches of the princess.

"Oh! You can't go over here silly boy!" said the overly cheerful Princess, pushing Roy backwards suddenly, with more energy then she looked capable, "This is the girl's underwear section"! She said as the blonde princess smiled, still looking overly happy.

Roy backed up a few steps and Martha looked panic stricken for a moment before Peachy Sunshine dragged her into the anti-male zone of the shop, singing a merry, musical song as she went, much to the Altean's dismay.

The brawl reject sat down and looked at the pile of clothes next to him. While Peach had chosen a variety of colorful dresses and skirts, all of the shirts that Martha were to buy were blue, short sleeved shirts and all of the bottoms were dark blue, baggy pants.

_"Creature of habit,"_ thought Roy looking down at his standard clothes, _"but then I can't say anything. I wear the same thing almost every day." _

Meanwhile, Martha exited the anti-male zone and dragged all her clothes into the changing room. Then she went back and grabbed the clothes next to Roy without saying anything and slammed the door leading to the change rooms.

"What was that all about?" the red haired swordsman asked Peach who had suddenly appeared in front of him. The azure eyed princess looked around him ditzily and smiled innocently making her seem more naive then Roy believed.

"Nothing much…" she said before a sales koopa woman came and pointed to a red dress. Peach squealed loudly and ran to it while Roy face faulted.

-----

In the dressing room…

Martha looked at it. What was it? Where did it go? How did you put it on?

She scowled even more deeply. She had no idea what she was supposed to do with it and it was probably because in her era, there were none of these. Peach insisted that she took a whole bunch of these claiming they would make moving easier.

Martha shook her head. She had to ask Peach or if she had to… Roy. They probably knew more about this then she did.

----

In a chair, bored out of his mind…

Roy sat head in hand, and let out another yawn. Where did Samus run off to? Why was Zelda and Peach taking so long? What was Martha doing in there?! On second thought, he didn't want to know that answer to the last question.

Too bad, because he was about to find out.

"Roy?" asked Martha, sticking her head out of the dressing room. Her face was scrunched up and she had a very odd shade of red in her face and was obviously unhappy with the lack of Princess Toadstool's presence.

"What is it Marth…a?" asked Roy, not liking the look of frustration on her face.

"Come here." she said in a commanding tone.

"Wha…"

"Now!" she whispered as she looked left and right to make sure no one was looking at the two Fire Emblem characters.

Roy decided not to argue with the swordswoman. She didn't seem to be in the best of moods right now. Not like she ever was in a happy-go-lucky-Peachy mood, but still, he didn't want to mess with her.

Martha motioned for him to enter the dressing room. Roy hesitated at first but then entered. It was so small. Just him and a female Marth, alone, together, in a small room. He resisted the urge to tug at the collar of his shirt.

"I need to . . . ask you something." said Martha.

Roy raised an eyebrow. What on Smash Planet was she talking about?

"What is this and how do you put it on?" She blurted out suddenly as she shoved a piece of clothing in front of his face.

Roy felt his entire face go from normal, to pale and a bright cherry red. All in the space of three seconds as well. He swore he could hear a female snickering but he ignored it and faced the dreaded item.

In front of his face was a red, lacy, skimpy, near transparent… bra.

"Uh… um… M-Marth… um… eek." said Roy, backing up into the wall, which happened to be only a few inches away. He had the misfortune of finding out what bras were when he had overheard a conversation between Zelda and Nana. He could still feel the stinging ice on his hindquarters and he winced a bit.

"Just tell me what it is." said Martha quickly, guessing that whatever was in her hand happened to be a very embarrassing item of clothing.

Too late, Roy had already lost his ability to speak, think, and breathe for that matter. His face was changing from hot red to pale blue and little Pikachu heads were dancing before his eyes royal blue eyes.

"ROY!" yelled Martha while shaking him.

Luckily, Roy's brain started to function again. He took deep breathes and sat down on the floor, head in his hands as he tried to calm down.

"Can you tell me what it is now?" asked Martha, almost afraid to know after seeing how Roy had acted.

Ray didn't really want to say it out loud, in case any perverted clerks were listening. So he leaned toward Martha's face and whispered it into her ear.

The bluenette's face paled considerably and she pushed Roy out of the dressing room and slammed the door. Nearly tripping, he walked over to the chair he had been sitting in and wondered if he was every going have the ability to look at a girl again without thinking about this little incident. Unfortunately, he had to try as in his chair was Zelda with a new book. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at Roy who scratched his red hair and sat down next to her.

Kind, wise Zelda was smart enough to not enquire about what had just happened so the two sat in silence before Peach came over with a new dress at hand.

After 20 more minutes, Martha walked out of the dressing room, not looking at Roy and walked over to the cashier to pay.

Sitting at the desk a girl with familiar chocolate brown eyes and shining, blonde curly hair. She had a gold Pikachu tattoo curling around her right arm and her face was alive and very bright. She gave an innocent smile as she took the clothes from the blue princess.

If anyone had actually been watching the clothes, instead of the floor, a book or dresses, they might have noticed that every garment the girl touched glowed a light green colour before she put it in the bag.

"Damn, these are boring. Don't you want anything a little more fun?" asked the girl, referring to Martha's choice of clothes.

"We have our own preferences" retorted Martha calmly, trying to get some of her old decorum back into her emotions. She was tempted to criticize the gothic appearance of the cashier but decided against it, the Princess of Altea looked at the blonde calmly.

"Fine, fine, just forget I said anything." said the girl before putting the last shirt in the bag and stifling her own yawn.

Roy and Martha left the store after the two other princesses, Roy carrying the bags, of course and the three ladies walking ahead.

Unknown to them… back in the store.

"Will it work?" asked the Pikachu tattooed girl gleefully of another girl that seemed to magically appear behind her. The new girl nodded and allowed her fluffy blonde hair to bounce around and her blue eyes sparkled. She tapped the fox tattoo on her arm and nodded to the Pikachu tattooed girl who was swinging on her chair.

"It always does." said the fox girl in an annoyed voice.

"I know CrazyA! But I just had to ask because it's so much fun!" squealed the Pikachu girl.

"Pikana, you are hopeless." muttered the larger, human version of CrazyAcorn.

"Love is in the aiiiiiiir in the air, in the air, in the aiiiiiiir! Or at least it will be… after the babe is booooooorrrrrrrnnnnnn…" sung the Pikachu girl, completely oblivious to her companion's confused looks.

"Why? Why did I get paired up with her?" she moaned to the sky

"Because you're my best friend!" Pikana yelled giving CrazyAcorn a tight glomp

"I'm still not happy with you.

"YAY!"

----------

"Where were you?" asked Zelda as the group saw Samus walking towards them with a bag of popcorn in her hands.

"Video store, sports shop… I went places." She shrugged and offered some popcorn to everyone except the walking bunch of shopping bags. After a few refusals, the huntress devoured the rest of the popcorn and dumped a few bags in Roy's arms and led the rest of the women back to the Smash Mansion for the Mayhem Monday meal. The pyro swordsman staggered at the weight of the bags and groaned as he tottered after the ladies as best as he could.

From across the road again, a certain female Velcoraptor and a certain capped Pichu were contemplating on what to do.

"We really should be torturing Martha alone but…" started the girl before the Pichu slapped her with a fish and scowled.

"Come on! The opportunity is right there!" screamed the Pichu as he pointed the accusing finger at Roy who was still struggling.

"Fine… but I play no part of this. I'm only playing because I get to play with Pikana's girly prince of fools." She sighed as she threw her hands up. With a Grinch grin, Mr. Pichu was about to mutter something before the Velcoraptor girl placed her hand over his mouth. "And no explosions... inconspicuous remember?"

The Chu cursed and then, with a flick of his wrist, a gust of wind knocked Roy forward, making his large collection of bags fall onto a particular bluenette.

"It's not how funny the action is…" Mr. Pichu started as the sound of an Altean screaming. A few seconds later, the screams came from a certain red head.

"It's how the person reacts that counts."

* * *

And that's all for shopping. Please know that I hate shopping so I have no idea how to do it. But next is time to eat and... you get to see what happens with the bags.

Review Please!


	5. Before the dinner they never get

Marth's Curse Reeditized!

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me!

Now, I have had a complaint that this story seems… bland because I was making Martha uncomfortable. I respond and say: Isn't that the point of this fic?

LET'S-A GO PEOPLE! LET'S EAT!

Chapter 5

* * *

"Where are the girls?" screeched an impatient Sonic as he paced up the wall, on the ceiling and back down it. The smashers were all very bored and waiting in the front living room area for the girls to come back from their spree. It was Mayhem Monday, the one time of the week where the brawlers were allowed to move off to where ever they want to and eat whatever with Master Hand's many credit cards… so most of them were severely peeved as of the moment.

"Here!" Nana said as she looked up from her book, assuming that the question was directed to her. Jigglypuff gave a small puff to add in her response and she looked to where the blue hedgehog was pacing.

"Not you two. Samus, Zelda, Peach and Martha!" said the speedster muttered.

"Oh, so we're not girls? Let me tell you something mister…" Nana said as she pushed up the sleeves of her parka and wielded her mallet menacingly.

"Maybe-a we were a bit-a mean… after all…" Mario started before the penguin king butted in.

"Nah, girls love attention like that."

King Dedede was then greeted by two mallets and a pound attack followed by the grand piano falling on him.

"Sorry!" yelled DK as he looked down from upstairs. Everything was about to suddenly break out into a free for all brawl when…

"What took you guys?! Master Hand wouldn't let us go out and eat until you got back!" yelled Yoshi as the doors were slammed open and in came four upset women and a walking bag package. The dinosaur bounced around the females and one very bruised Roy.

"Oh let it go Yoshi… how was the shopping trip?" asked Meta Knight silently as he lurked mysteriously in the corner.

"Uh…" was all Roy could manage because he was to busy thinking, _"Don't blush, don't blush!"_

Martha just walked past them all and picked up her giant bags of clothes and gave Roy a 'say anything and you're dead' look. The milk dripping, prank attacked princess then trudged up the stairs followed by Zelda. Only Peach and Samus stayed behind to talk to the guys… and by talk to the guys, it meant Peach talked and Samus sat there and looked grumpy as well as pretty.

"It was fun!" chirped Peach as she began starting her detailed story on what she bought.

* * *

Martha walked into Samus' clean bathroom and started the shower. She hadn't had a chance to wash the petals out of her hair from earlier that day and after a few hot, flustering incidents, she was glad of the shower.

She carefully peeled her clothes off and looked at her body in the large mirror before jumping in. It was sort of odd not to be aroused by a naked female body, even if it was her own. This just goes to show how very female she was now. The only thing this body had in common with her old body was her skin color, hair color and eye color which irked the Altean a bit.

After the full inspection, Martha got in the shower. It didn't take long to get the petals and other things out of her hair. However, there was one problem. Martha's female hair was all the way down to her back. Until now it had never been past her shoulders. So you can just imagine the amount of tangles and knots she had while trying to clean it.

"ARGH! How did Roy keep his hair so beautiful when it was SO DAMN LONG?!" she screamed in frustration, remembering back when the red head had near Rapunzel like locks. ((A/N: It's true, Roy's original design did look frikkin hilarious thank god they got rid of the hair))

_"Did I just say Roy and beautiful in the same sentence?" _she thought,_ "I've been in the shower for way too long." _

Martha got out of the shower and toweled herself off. She grabbed the closest bag and pulled out all the essential articles of clothing, not really caring how long she was holding up the others. After all, dinner would be your last concern if you changed gender last night.

It took her awhile to figure out how to put the practical sports bra on-no way she was asking Ray how to do THAT!-, but she finally got it.

Her outfit was pretty boring. A long sleeve blue shirt and jeans pants.

Or, at least, that was what it was supposed to be. After she put on her clothes, they eerily glowed a bright green. After raising an eyebrow, she turned around and looked in Samus' unused mirror and she nearly screamed.

She was wearing a short sleeved, red, off the shoulders shirt that said 'foxy' on it in electric blue and you could almost see her new lacy black bra that even the people at Victoria's Secret might have been skeptical about. Her pants were different as well, they were black and looked like someone had spray painted them on her, except at the feet where they flared out a little, with slits all the way up her leg, and stayed on those legs only because a thin gold string kept them tied on. To finish her off, she had red, high-heeled boots, a black choker necklace, and neon blue gloves that had curved metal teeth up the sides.

Her first thought was, "I don't look half bad."

Her second, more rational, thought was "Holy crap I look like a slut! People are going to see me like this!"

She grabbed a grey jacket and put it on. One second later, it glowed green like her clothes did, and was a tiny, tight, black leather jacket that gave her even more cleavage then the bra she was wearing.

"Someone… or somechu is going to die." growled Martha, referring to a certain blonde authoress was responsible for this, while taking off the coat.

Why not? The coat couldn't really cover up anything. She looked at her hair which was now a dry mess of tangles and knots. She grabbed a brush and tried to comb it out. This just made the problem worse.

After ten minutes of pulling at her incredibly strong hair and grunting in pain, she had an idea. Looking through the drawers in the large bathroom, she found a pair of scissors. She lifted up on particular nasty lock of hair and was about to cut it when…

"Martha? Are you ready yet? Yoshi's foaming at the mouth." came the muffled voice of Roy from outside the bedroom.

"Tell him to wait." answered Martha, accidentally dropping the scissors in the process. She let out a small moan of pain which spiked Roy's curiosity.

"What are you doing in there?" asked Roy.

"Humph." was the reply he got back.

The bluenette was about to finally cut her hair when she heard the door knob turn. She had forgotten to lock the door! Something she shouldn't have done… damn.

Roy walked in and his jaw dropped when he saw the sexy little number the princess was wearing. How did he miss THAT little number when he looked at some of her clothes in the shop? Then he noticed the scissors.

"Martha, what are you doing?" he asked.

"None of your business." She replied, throwing malice filled glance in his direction.

The red headed general didn't say anything back; he just walked over and before you could say "RoyisbackinBrawlasatrophy" he had taken the scissors out of Martha's hands. Then he grabbed the forgotten brush and gently started to comb out the tangles.

The girl was, to say the very least, shocked at what Roy was doing. Why was he doing it anyway? Why should he care if her hair was short or long? At this point Roy ran his fingers through Martha's hair, sending shivers up her spine.

_"Why am I shivering? It's not cold in here!"_ Martha pondered, Roy's nearness was making it hard to think for some reason.

"Alright, I'm done." He said.

"Why did you do that?" asked Martha, her voice came out much softer then she wanted it to.

"I just didn't want you to cut your hair, it looks… nice the way it is." said Roy, a little confused on why he did it himself.

"ARE YOU DONE YET?! WE'RE REALLY DYING DOWN HERE!" shouted the black holes that are Yoshi and Kirby.

Roy and Martha looked at each other and blushed together and went downstairs to where everyone was impatiently. The bluenette noticed four main emotions in the room: most were blushing, some had their jaws hanging open, Yoshi and Kirby had stopped screaming about food, and some of them had a look of amusement on their faces.

"What?" said Martha, crossing her arms, trying to look as serious as possible.

"Where DID you go shopping?" asked Mario, being the first to snap out of the skanky outfit's trance. Martha was on the verge of blushing -not to mention finding a very small hole in the ground where she could curl up and die in-. Apparently everyone had a similar opinion on her evil transforming clothes.

"They weren't like this when I bought them." said Martha

"Yeah, well you can tell us about it during dinner, I'm starved!" said Kirby said.

"Right, now that we are all finally here, we all can have dinner." the right hand glove said. After a wave of 'finally' and 'all rights' the right hand handed out eight of his credit cards to a brawler. "Now, only five to a group and…"

Master Hand never got to finish as everyone bolted out of the two double doors.

"Tell me left hand that wants to be called my sister, am I really that unlikeable?"

"MUTHR WUVESS ME MOREZ!"

* * *

Martha was willing to bet her sword that the growling form Kirby's stomach would be a five or above on the Richter scale. She couldn't really blame him, although Ashera knows she wanted to. It wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, making the pink puffball wait as long as he had for food. However, even if they had left the mansion early, it wouldn't have made much of a difference.

It seems that a freak power surge had taken place in every single restaurant within five miles of them. Martha was pissed and believed this to be typical of her current luck, which was partly because destiny had forced her with the group with the hungry poyonesian, the know-it-all PSI kid, the insanely mad and fast hedgehog and, of course, Roy. Kirby was contemplating the idea of eating his shoes, Sonic scanned the area for an operating restaurant. Roy was fighting the urge to stare at Martha, even thought it had absolutely nothing to do with how pretty she looked and Ness was just trailing behind; partially scared of the enraged mood Martha was in.

Unfortunately for Martha, her luck wasn't going to improve anytime soon. Hovering above her head, near the rooftops, was Souldin. The teenager had a bucket of very strange smelling water in his hands. To anyone watching, he could have been doing one of two things, 1) he could be watering some plants from up in the air or 2) he was about to give Martha a shower.

SPLASH!

I could be going out on a limb here, but I think he chose option 2. (^^)

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF?!" screamed Martha, who was drenched in the slightly green and herb smelling liquid.

"Marth…, please! You're making a scene!" whispered Ness.

Martha turned on the young boy and looked him directly in the eyes. If her deep blue eyes looked like ice before, it was now the hottest inferno in the world. Ness wisely decided to back down for two reasons. One, Marth –when female- was scary on a normal basis, and right now she was normal times five hundred. The respectable royal rarely ever showed anger. However, it turned out that she had an almost homicidal temper, when she let it loose. Two, girls –even his girlfriend Paula- made him uncomfortable when they were this close.

Bye, bye Ness. We'll all miss you!

"Listen. To. Me. You. Sad. Excuse. For. A. Human." said Martha in an eerily calm, but terrifying voice.

The bluenette paused, trying to compose herself, but only succeeded in grabbing the already freaked out Ness by his shirt collar.

"I have been turned into a girl. I had to go shopping for clothes. I have to be in the company of you, the insane blue one, and the walking food disposal. Now, I've had Gods-know-what dumped on my head and you're telling me I'm making a scene? Just be glad I can keep some of my self restraint when I'm angry." whispered Martha before she let Ness go as she might have done in a brawl.

The poor red capped boy wobbled on his feet for a bit before passing out cold. I give him credit for not wetting his pants.

Roy froze as he noticed that he was not on Martha's new found 'I-hate-you-list'. For some reason, it made him feel kind of… warm inside.

"That was mean Martha!" said Sonic, who looked like he wanted to punch her lights out, girl or no girl.

Roy instinctively stepped between the two. People in the streets were already staring at the popular group and Roy didn't want to carry around an unconscious or sliced up Sonic in addition to the fainted Ness.

"Guys-uh-Sonic, Martha, you really shouldn't figh-" started Roy, but it was useless.

The swordswoman had punched Sonic from over Roy's shoulder. Apparently, Martha's nerves were much more frazzled then everyone, who was still conscious anyway, had originally suspected. Kirby whimpered and was about to voice his opinion on Martha's violent behavior, but quickly shut his mouth when her now arctic gaze washed over him.

Kirby grabbed Sonic and Ness by the feet and whispered something to Roy before he passed.

"I'll take Sonic and Ness back to the mansion. You have to watch the Amazon and make sure she doesn't… do… anything." explained Kirby before fixing his grip and dragging the two boys back to the Smash Mansion without his beloved dinner.

Roy wasn't sure what shocked him most. Kirby saying something witty or Martha blowing up like she had. Above the general, two fan fiction writers were having a similar conversation.

"I said 'Get rid of the other three.' I didn't say 'Turn Martha into a Pro- Boxer!'" hissed the silver haired boy as he glared at the older man.

"But… I didn't do… anything this time." said Souldin as he lifted his arms up in a sign of surrender. The immature author gave his companion a look of complete unbelief and Souldin rolled his eyes around in big circles.

"Okay, okay! I told her to get rid of the others in a fun way." yielded the teenager.

"A 'fun' way. A 'fun' way?! If all she needed was a small nudge from you to- to do what she did then… what have we done?!" cried KitsuneMiyake.

"What are you so upset about? Its Pikana's fault, she's paying us."

"Hey… two words that we learnt in health… monthly cycle."

"We've… She's… whatever. The apocalypse has started and we caused it; didn't we?" moaned the green haired boy

"Yep."

"We're all going to die, aren't we?"

"Yep."

"Well, life sucked anyway. Wanna kick this up a notch and ask the others to make it friskier for the sake of it? It'll be the most fun we've had in centuries… up till now has been pretty tame."

"Sure."

"Oh good, because that stuff I poured on her was an old cinnamon/vanilla/Pokémon Attract solution." Souldin said as he disappeared.

"Intoxication scents? Sure…" the thirteen year old said as he just sat on the roof alone for a little while. "… wait… WHAT?"

* * *

Back to Roy and Martha, the princess seemed to be back to her normal, non-talkative, non-violent self, mused Roy. He himself was starved though, and still, no restaurants were open.

"I don't believe it." said Martha, stopping without warning.

Roy almost ran into Martha, but managed to stop just in time. Unfortunately, he managed to smell the overpowering and intoxicating scent of whatever it was the girl had all over her body. Also it didn't really help that her already revealing shirt was wet and…

_"Aaaah! Don't go there."_ thought Roy, what the heck was wrong with his head today?!

For the spying Velcoraptor girl and the bored Mr. Pichu, the answer was simple. A pair of mind-manipulating authors. Surprisingly, the process wasn't even that hard, Roy already had the 'hots' for Martha underneath the friendship even if it was smaller then Toon Link's attention span. Now they just had to make her more aware.

Gods that would be a challenge. But they were up for it…

They hoped.

Now, Martha had stopped because she actually saw a working restaurant! She could feel her stomach rumble slightly. That made Martha scowl, she didn't want to resemble Kirby at all. Speaking of Kirby, where was he? She couldn't remember why he left, but she knew it had something to do with her. For that matter, where was Sonic and Ness? Hmm, she'd have to ask Roy about that later.

"What an interesting conversation that would be!" the flying dinosaur laughed as she read the mind of the Altean. She picked up Mr. Pichu to the rooftop of the restaurant where Souldin and KitsuneMiyake was waiting for them with a small hole by their feet so they could see in.

"Come on Martha! Let's go, I'm starved." said Roy, grabbing Martha's hand and dragging her into the restaurant.

The royal was too hungry to really notice Roy was touching her, thankfully for Roy. However, there was one small problem with the restaurant that they soon noticed when they entered.

The giant hearts, the pink and red cushions, the couples making out really everywhere. Yeah, there was something wrong with this restaurant. Martha was about to turn around and walk out. She might be hungry, but she wasn't that hungry. Too bad for the recently-turned-girl, the waitress just happened to have some experience as a former cars salesperson. And nobody was more persistent and pushy then a salesperson.

"Hello! Welcome to 'Couples Only', let's get you some seats." said the waitress. She hadreally frizzy blonde hair and chest that was about to bust out of the tight shirt she was wearing, thus making her look like Pamela Anderson… or Paris Hilton with a boob job. Pick your preferance.

Of course, the waitress took them to the most romantic spot in the entire restaurant. A low to the floor table with giant pink fluffy cushions to sit on. It kept you secluded, comfortable and just so happened to be designed in a way that squished the two people sitting there together. How… convenient.

"I'll be back in a bit." said the waitress with a familiar grin and a lusty wink.

Roy was about to have a full blown heart attack. Martha's unbelievably seductive scent had been enticing before, when she was several feet away from him, this however was just too much for his poor mind. She was practically sitting on his lap! He tired to think about something else, anything else. He tried think of Liliana, which just showed how truly desperate he was for a distraction. Somehow though, Liliana fighting kept on turning into Martha. Martha in a dress, Martha in gown, Martha in a bikini, Martha in seductive striped tiger bikini underwear on a giant red velvet bed, calling his name… It was going to be a looooong night for Roy.

"This is… awkward." Said Mr. Pichu as he and the others looked at each other. Seeing whatever was happening to Roy and Martha. They only signed up for Martha torture… not Roy getting his mind… uhhh… as CrazyAcorn put it… mind raped.

Martha was a tad worried about Roy. Not like she really cared about him or anything, it was just that, well, he had been looking at her strangely ever since they had sat down. She herself was feeling a little strange too. Like when she had been tempted to scoot over and completely sit on Roy's lap. Of course it was only because she'd be more comfortable if she did, it had nothing at all to do with the fact she really wanted to sit in his lap… wait a minute that came out wrong.

"Hello my little couple!" said the waitress cheerfully, successfully scaring the shit out of the two smashers, "what can I get you?"

"I want the-" started Roy.

"Oooohhh, I forgot the specials!" said the waitress in her over excited way as she bounced around and took a menu from her slutty back pocket. "Alright, tonight we have the hide-the-sausage-special... " she began reading.

Martha promptly spat out the water she had been drinking and Roy choked on air. Ignoring them, the bubbly blonde continued on.

"… then we have the really-really-big-carrot-salad… "

The princess was turning a lovely shade of emerald in the face while the general opted for a vivid crimson.

"Are those the actual meals or did Pikana and CrazyAcorn make them up?" said Mr. Pichu, trying to laugh and throw up at the same time

"I don't even want to know…" muttered KitsuneMiyake

"… and for drinks we have the men's sailors, and penis-colada. Okay, that's it, now pick your poison." said the waitress, who looked completely innocent despite everything she had just said.

Once the two fire emblem heroes remembered that breathing was a necessity, they ordered food with the least perverted names they could find. Then the overly happy waitress skipped off and left the two to converse.

Hmmm… what does, a boy turned girl and a really cute guy that wants her, talk about in a restaurant for 'Couples only'?

"That's, um, a really nice flower arrangement they have on this table." said Roy trying to divert his attention to the lavender and roses on the tables.

But of course, the flower arrangement.

"Humph." responded Martha, arms crossed and a headache coming on.

* * *

On the other side of the restaurant…

"They aren't doing anything!" said Velcoraptor girl, yelling mentally at Pikana. The Pikachu-turned-human rolled her eyes and skipped into the kitchen where a taller larger build teenager was waiting for her.

"Where's the fun PK? You said something good will happen and nothing has!" the CrazyAcorn reincarnation yelled catching the attention of the real waitresses in the restaurant. The two women ignored them and continued their polite conversation.

"No shit Sherlock." Pikana muttered as she picked up two drinks in her hands.

The other authoress turned toward her companion and noticed the drinks in her hands; she took one of the drinks and sniffed it.

"Why do you have sake? What about the passion potion we were going to give them?" the woman asked as she gave the drink back

"Ah, about the potion…"

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

"Hmm, this looks like table seven's drinks." said a bubbly black haired waitress as she took it to the before motioned table.

A few minutes later…

"Hey! Where did the potion go?!" shouted Pikana, looking for the drinks everywhere, turning a few heads as she did so. Hearing loud insane giggling, she turned and saw table seven's occupants who were having a little too much fun.

"Crap."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

"… It was destroyed in a stampede of wild gazelles with wings that flew in from Africa a few minutes ago." Pikana said as she stretched her arms out for emphasis, balancing the drinks as she went, and smiled

"Just give them the sake." CrazyAcorn sweat dropped.

"Right-o." came the reply as she went out of the door, glad CrazyAcorn had actually bought that lie.

"Idiot." The furry mumbled and then went back to watching the reluctant couple through the doors of the kitchen.

Back with Martha and Roy, who were awkwardly just staring away from each other, waiting for the food, the blonde waitress returned with a big bubbly grin implanted on her face. "Here are your drinks." said the demon… I mean fanfiction writer in disguise.

Roy accepted his drink with a nod of thanks while Martha just took hers and sipped it. The red head took a sip of his drink and started coughing before staring at it in disbelief.

"What is this stuff?" asked Roy.

"Sake." answered Martha.

"WHAT?!"

"Very good Roy, you know your body can't handle it such as last time. We don't want another reincarnation of that Christmas party last year." said Martha flatly as she took another sip of her beverage.

"MARTHA! Your metabolism can't handle this potency of alcohol either!" Roy said frantically.

"Roy, I've just had the worst day of my life, which is saying quite a lot considering I've been through a few wars, thank you. I need to drink something stronger then soda." said the woman as she signaled the waitress for another round.

Roy wasn't going to let Martha get wasted though; he quickly snatched the sake away from his best friend much to her dismay.

"Hey!" said Martha, as she tried to take the drink back.

Roy, fortunately for him, was now taller then her and could keep the glass out of her reach. Martha then stood up and tried to get her sake back, but Roy jumped up and started running. This really pissed the Altean off and she started running after him. They dodged tables, chairs and people as they went around and around they went, chasing each other through the restaurant.

After ten minutes, Martha got fed up with this game of cat and mouse. She sped up a little and tackled Roy to the ground. Of course, the authoresses watching them made Roy flip in mid air, causing Martha to land right on top of him so they were face to face.

"Ha." said Martha as she triumphantly took the sake from Roy's hands.

Roy was much too… preoccupied to stop her from getting the drink though. Why? Well, there was a girl covered in Yune-knows-what-attracting scents on top of him and her chest was practically on his face.

"Um… Roy, Martha? What are you… doing?" asked a voice not to far away from the two teenagers.

The two swordspeople looked up to see Kirby staring at them with the strangest look on his face.

"I hate my life." Martha proclaimed, and then took another sip of her sake.

* * *

YAY! Chapter complete!

Next Chapter: Kirby knows way too much… and there will be a lot more crack next chapter… meaning we're going back to the original story line! Also I'll put in more of the other brawlers, I just had to get something started up!

Review and give me the love!!!


	6. Kirby knows WAY too much

Marth's Curse Reeditized!

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me!

Now, from here on in, we are NOT going to find any of the scenes from the original ((it's bad, trust me)) except for Chapter 5 and the 8th and 9th chapter. So anyone who wants to offer suggestions how to torture Martha and maybe Roy, I want you to go for it and tell me in a review!

Chapter 6

* * *

Life was good. Marth had been given a sex change. Roy was incapable of human speech around her, (for whatever reason) and Kirby thought that Martha was trying to jump Roy. Thus the reason the small pink puffball was walking between them and constantly throwing them both chaperone-like glances.

"This is... flipping paradise on Earth!" laughed CrazyAcorn, almost falling off the roof as she chuckled really hard.

"Well... hell for them anyway." said KitskuneMiyake trying his best to not begin rolling down the slanting surface.

"And the best part is, I didn't plan Kirby walking in." Pikana cackled, peering over to watch the three. Then the small round smasher suddenly stopped walking. He turned around and motioned for both Martha and Roy to stop. The bluenette lifted an eyebrow. Why weren't they going back to the Smash Mansion?

"Okay. Um, look, there's something I need to tell you guys-er-people." said Kirby, his normally happy face very serious and his foot toeing the ground. Now both swords people were both curious. What was Kirby trying to say?

"Well, I understand that Martha is a girl now and... she's is going to explore her new sexual horizons with her new umm... body parts" started Kirby.

Whatever Martha and Roy had been expecting Kirby to say, that hadn't been it.

The authors had very good reactions; they fell off the roof they were looking from. However, completely unphased by his actions, Kirby continued.

"But you have to remember Martha, although you might be tempted, casual sex is not a good way to satisfy your new needs... "

All Martha could manage to do was blink, once, in utter stupor. Roy actually regained enough will power to try and pinch himself out of this twisted nightmare.

"Keep pinching Roy, this could take awhile!" roared Souldin from where he was before he slipped off the roof as well, it was funny. Something less then half their size was giving them a sex talk. They would never look at Kirby the same way again.

"Which is why I'm worried about Roy. He could easily fall prey to your good looks . . ."

Roy felt his face turn red faster then he could hit the sandbag with his sharp blade. Martha, however, was too stunned to even consider if that had been a compliment the tiny star warrior gave her or an insult.

"It's not like you're a slut Martha..."

Yep. Definitely an insult. The princess was about to give the puffball a piece of her mind and maybe even a helping to her fist, but Kirby continued before she could start.

"But now that you have fully developed breasts and curves Roy could just possibly find them to be quite attractive. So one day, if you two were with each other as just normal, simple friends... Roy could decide to have sex with you." Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Warning bells went off in Martha's head and would have probably gone off in Roy's too, had the events of this day not numbed him to the constant ringing of 'Danger, Roy Pheare, danger!'.

"Then Roy could slide his twinkie into your new ho-ho and the two of you would the act of sexual intercourse. Then Roy would release his sperm, when it comes in contact with Martha's uterus and she would become pregnant with Roy's child," Okay... mind-raped would be a very good term to use right now.

"OMG! KIRBY! THAT'S SO COPYRIGHT!" roared CrazyAcorn, smashing her cane and breaking a hole in the roof

"Usually a pregnancy is usually a beautiful process... but for Martha this would be horrible. Since you are usually a guy and you don't know the miserable PAIN that happened during those agonising nine months!" Kirby then began yelling at the taller two. "So if people found out that Roy got a girl pregnant, no one would ever want to be with him ever again. He never would together with Lilliana. So you two, listen carefully. DON'T HAVE SEX. EVER. NOT IN THE CAR. NOT IN THE SHOWER. NOT IN THE OVEN OR IN SNAKE'S CARDBOARD BOX. **DON'T HAVE SEX BECAUSE MARTHA IS REALLY A MAN DEEP DOWN INSIDE!**" Just when they thought it was over, Kirby cleared his throat and started again... those poor unfortunate souls.

"But, you still might want to bed Roy and I understand that because things like this happen, so have some things to talk about. First, if you guys do decide to 'do it' for safe sex you need this thing called a condom which you can use by simply... " Kirby tugged on the arms of the two older teens and gave them a crash course on sex ed, which seemed to just back up his... interesting talk earlier.

Forty minutes later, a practically paralyzed Martha and slightly green Roy walked back into the Smash Mansion. They knew what sex was, but after what Kirby had said... let's just say that the term 'too much information' fit this situation perfectly. It took all the authors had to not reveal their hiding spots from their laughing as the conversation had included, but was not limited too, condoms, the different parts of a both a boy's and girl's, er, lower regions, teenage or young adult pregnancy, how pregnant women acted, and a very detailed account of the very active sex life of Jigglypuff and Meta Knight which the two had never realized

"I'm never looking at a member of the opposite se-gender again." thought Roy, who also found it hard to even think of the word.

Martha then walked past him to get the bathroom and her aroma dragon-nip/attract-stuff-reserved-for-Roy wafted around the red head.

"Well, except for-No! I'm not looking at Martha, I'm not looking at Martha in *that* way!" thought Roy as he shuddered, successfully creeping himself out.

"Ah, you're both back. Did you get something to eat?" asked Master Hand as he floated in.

Martha looked down at her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, but she wasn't even remotely hungry and probably wouldn't be for a long time.

"We did." she answered in a moody tone before heading off to the bathroom, to change in pajamas for an early night. Most of the smashers weren't back yet, so she assumed that if she could get changed to her pajamas, no questions could be asked.

* * *

Martha got to the safety of the bathroom and securely locked the door. She took out the very boring navy blue pajamas she had bought and put them on. Surely no one would go to the trouble of transforming her pajamas into . . .

A skin-tight red T-shirt and black panties with blue slippers that were actually high-heels. She was wearing sexy pajamas. Really she was wearing sexy lingerie, but at the moment she was a tad to concerned with the fact she was wearing an outfit that screamed 'Screw me!' instead of the technical nature of her barely there clothes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed as she looked at the altered clothes

The newly transformed girl looked around the bathroom for something to cover herself with that wouldn't change into slut wear.

"Okay, I'm slightly drooling here and I'm a girl." muttered CrazyAcorn as she and Mr. Pichu peeped through the window. They didn't watch the princess change but they did see when the clothes glowed green, similar to the into what they were observing then.

"I think my innocence has been found... only to be ripped out again and torn into pieces." the rodent mumbled.

She decided on a towel, which also happened to muffle the sound of her heels on the stone. Walking outside with an expression she hoped wasn't fear, she headed out of the bedroom and went to try find Peach and Zelda, hoping they could lend something less revealing to the bluenette.

But, as fate had it, the other princesses had locked their doors and were still having dinner which left Martha standing in the middle of the hallway in front of the decorated locked door.

"Is life so horrible to me? Is it?" Martha looked up and yelled to the sky. The princess shook her head after a few brief seconds of silence and cringed when she heard the front door open and a few people entered from the front hall. Wasting no time, she began sprinting away towards the closest room -which so happened to be the kitchen- in hopes of no one finding her there. After all, they would have just eaten as much as their stomachs could carry.

Unfortunately for Martha, she met up with the second worst person she could run into at this moment of time. He made her blush but not in the same way Roy did... wait. No! That didn't seem right to her.

Anyway, she ran into the miraculous, cute and cuddly Kirby who was trying to make up for the dinner he was forced to miss due to her.

"She's totally screwed." KitskuneMiyake said as he and Velcoraptor Girl looked on

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Kirby said before inhaling a chicken and staring at Martha's towel. "Why are you..."

Then Martha ran out as fast as she could back to Samus' room.

* * *

Sitting down on the living room couch at 10 O'clock at night, Martha avoided taking off the towel by putting her hair into a pony tail. Finally, when she deemed everyone was asleep, and Martha had mastered the art of perfect pony tail tying. The blue headed swordswoman then took off her towel and leaned over. She was about to take off those miserable night heels when she heard a small 'eep!' from the doorway.

Turning slowly, so that for a few more seconds she could deny it was anything, Martha saw Roy's blue eyes were so wide, that they almost did a better job of lighting up the room then the light bulbs.

"Do you mind?" Martha squeaked, even though she meant it to be a growl.

"What are you doing here?" Roy managed to utter

"Samus and a few guys are having a drink in her room, I've been locked out. You?"

"Lost my key and Ike's not in the room."

Both Roy and Martha turned a deep shade of red before Roy turned around and muttered something about the bathroom.

Martha quickly wrestled her shoes off with trembling hands, although she didn't know why she was trembling, and slid under the covers. This was the worse day of her entire existence. And, interestingly enough, she couldn't help but think of how Roy looked in just his shirt and pants. It certainly made his torso look . . . what the hell was she thinking?!

Martha groaned and put her pillow over her head. Hoping that she'd lose enough air to be knocked out, or even better, killed. However, she eventually fell into a normal sleep. This is when Roy re-entered the room and realized that the only area that had enough room for him was next to Martha. And, when I say next, I mean that the two are barely one inch apart. Roy silently slipped into the area and prayed to the Gods that nothing happened tonight that would result in a very angry Martha.

And somebody heard him!

But, not the person, or people, he had expected.

That's right! The authors had, obviously, been listening in! From where they were hovering over the roof.

"Hmm, we weren't planning to anything tonight, but now..." whispered the Pikachu fanfiction writer as she rubbed her hands together.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me do it! I have the *perfect* spell for this! Pleeeeease let me!" begged KitskuneMiyake as he jumped up and down to grab the other's attention.

"Don't you have dignity?" Souldin asked

"Not since I last checked."

"Oh fine, go ahead..." agreed the greenette.

"No! I will not tolerate this! No perviness! ATTACK!" Mr. Pichu suddenly and randomly yelled as he attacked like the spastic chu he was. Lazily, Pikana took out her bazooka, cleverly named Bazookie, and blasted Mr. Pichu in the face, sending him rolling down the roof.

"I was bored..." she said flicking her wrist to ask Velcoraptor girl to continue

The VG smiled and high-fived CrazyAcorn, who then smacked Pikana with her cane, and pulled out a vile of black liquid. If you looked closely at it, you could see a room, of sorts. The dinosaur girl made an image appear of the two sleeping fire emblem characters and poured some on Roy; it disappeared just before it hit him. She then took out a bottle of red liquid and then poured it on Martha; it too disappeared before hitting her.

After that, the CrazyAcorn called up a wall of white mist for the screen, five comfy chairs, popcorn, and some soda along with a medical kit that fell on top of Mr. Pichu who was now stuck in the garden at the base of the mansion. The authoresses had just set up to give Roy and Martha some 'interesting' shared dreams, and they didn't want to miss that.

"Has it started yet?" whispered Pikana excitedly, grabbing some popcorn.

"Not yet... ah, here it is!" Souldin murmured. They all leaned in to watch only to smash heads into each other. After a few groans and arguments, the authors finally managed to agree on a position that they could all watch comfortably.

_Inside the dream, the red head was dressed in black pants that were like the navy ones he normally wore. He was in a stone room with no windows or doors. It was furnished with black silk drapes, a few small black tables with black roses and black candles on them, and a bunch of black pillows, and black sheets, in the middle of the room. The black arrangement was not what disturbed him though. _

_What really disturbed him was the fact that female Martha was in the middle of the pillow pile dressed in nothing more then a red sheet that had been wrapped around her body. Her white skin deeply contrasted from the black room, as did her blue hair that was covering part of her face. Martha, followed the dream's instinct and she slowly lifted one hand and beckoned Roy to her. And the most disturbing thing was that Roy was actually enjoying this._

"This is why we have Mr. Pichu over and down, planted in the ground." CrazyAcorn mumbled, trying to contain her wicked excitement.

Roy walked over to the girl and slid into the sheets. She pulled him closer and growled sensually into his ear. Her nails raked his chest as her lips found his mouth.

"Oh gawd!" Kitskune yelled, but Pikana whacked him with her fist. "what the heck are they doing? You sick monsters"

_Back in the dream, out of instinct Roy's hands wound around her waist, trying to find out how to get this sheet off of her. Martha's mouth moved away from his as she planted delicate butterfly kisses on his jaw, his neck, and finally she stopped to nibble on his ear. Roy let out a low moan. This was so wrong, but it was so right! Then he noticed that Martha's hands were going even lower . . _.

And that's when he woke up.

Roy almost sat up, but couldn't because of the warm body his arms were embracing. He cracked one eye open and almost died because that 'warm body' he was holding was Martha's. And that wasn't all. One of her legs was in- between his, her arms were around his neck, and her face was so close, that Roy could feel her breathing. She was moaning a bit as well which scared the pyro on so many different levels.

And while Roy was trying to figure out how to remove her, without waking her up, five demons... uhh... fanfiction writers up above were laughing their asses off.

"Hahaha! Oh Gods, this is great! Should we . . . you know . . . wake her?" asked Souldin.

"That would be mean!" gasped Velcoraptor Girl, still laughing her leather arse off.

"Of course we should!" They all yelled in unison, still laughing utterly no apparent reason. Wait, they're authors, the thrive off this stupid stuff and reviews... yeah. Reviews were the source of life and stuff...

And just as Roy had devised a plan for getting Martha off of him, KitskuneMiyake grabbed a bugle and began playing it as loud as he could. The bluenette looked sleepily at Roy while he smiled in fear.

"Uhh... hi?"

BAM!

* * *

In his room, Mewtwo suddenly smashed his head into the wall the second he woke up. The usually calm psychic Pokemon was now severely disturbed from a certain dream that had occurred downstairs. On so may levels, the psychic Pokemon had been mind-raped.

What he didn't expect was that he made a hole in the wall and slammed King DeDeDe out of his bed next door.

"OUCH!"

"Sorry" said Mewtwo bluntly

"What's wrong with you?"

"Dreams in the head, irritating ones to be at that." Mewtwo replied and shuddered at the thought. He was so going to scramble their brains when he got the opportunity before mind crushing them to Australia.

"Okay. You are paying for the wall."

"Fine... but for your own safety... don't go downstairs yet."

"Why?"

"You seriously do not want to know..."

* * *

And you thought Kirby was innocent XD! He's actually older then most of the Smashers, probably only defeated in age by Ganondorf and Meta Knight.

AND THE MORAL OF THE STORY: NEVER EVER LET KIRBY SEE YOU WHEN YOU ARE SITTING/LEANING OVER YOUR FRIEND OF THE OPPOSITE SEX! HE'LL GIVE YOU NIGHTMARES!

I bet you all didn't expect this from me... but it was HILARIOUS to write!

Yeah... I should stop watching SPICE! by Len Kagamine on Youtube... I'm sick minded.

Review!!!


	7. She's grounded? Albino & Randomzzz time!

Marth's Curse Reeditized!

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me!

Okay, I lied... we might see some more from previous chapters XP

Chapter 7

* * *

"You have got to be kidding." KitskuneMiyake said as he stared at the impish Pikachu swabbing the wooden deck.

"Hey! I wanted to screw Martha's life up! Not study for a math test! Can you see where I went wrong?" The curly haired mouse said as she flopped back and put her sorry butt on the red wooden couch. The other five authors face palmed and everyone but CrazyAcorn continued moping, the latter pulling Pikana up, and continued with her own work.

"Well I had the same tests you idiot and I managed to study!"

"Well... well bleah!"

"And you managed to hospitalise me... I think you knocked something out of my head... I don't feel as crazy anymore." Mr. Pichu said as he took off his blue baseball cap and began banging the side of his head. The older authors looked at each other but didn't say anything about what strange incident happened after the bazooka hit the tiny mouse.

"Right... but anyway..."

"PIKANA! ARE YOU TALKING TO YOUR FRIENDS?" came a loud booming voice from inside the wooden holiday home

"NO MUM! JUST MOPING LIKE YOU ASKED US TO!" The electric mouse yelled back to the woman inside feeding the babies.

"That's your mum? I thought she was ill!" KitskuneMiyake mumbled, rubbing his ear

"Past tense boy... _was"_

"You better hurry up big sister." said a small voice. Pikana groaned, while Mr. Pichu just grinned, as all six of them turned to see two little Pichus sitting by the edge of the pool with small grins on their faces.

"Yes," came the other voice which was now recognised as Pichn, "you and your friends better hurry up before we tell mum you are wasting time and making evil plots... she'll grounded you for longer."

"I hate you two." Pikana grumbled before giving a harsh shriek as Souldin accidentally missed the bucket and made the mop -and it's dirty wet contents- splatter on her head and over her doll sized clothes.

"Sorry!"

"We love you too Pikana." laughed the two brothers as they high-fived and ducked back into the pool. The authoress mumbled under her breath and returned to the hard physical labour. Velcoraptor Girl, however, was not amused.

"Hey guys! If we're so powerful and mighty can't we just start getting the floor to mop itself?" Before the others could scream 'no', the dinosaur girl began chanting. Instead of the floor magically being clean, the bucket jumped up and tipped water all over VG's outfit. She hissed and screeched loudly.

"The house has a firewall on it. No author powers can work in or on it." Souldin mumbled as he continued moping,

"Yeah... at least, on the bright side, we won't miss any Martha torture. I have assigned two special agents to take the stage and record everything while we're stuck here." Pikana said. The other five looked at her as she hid a sneaky grin.

"It was her and... him. Wasn't it?" asked CrazyAcorn as she looked at the confused Mr. Pichu. Pikana nodded and began cackling. "YOU PUT THE OPERATION IN THE HANDS OF TWO THIRTEEN YEAR OLDS?"

"Yes I did... Muhhahahahahaha!"

"Muahahahahahahahaha!"

"Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Kehahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Muhahahahahahahahahahah!"

"Bah."

"And now that our jolly laughter is out of the way..." Pikana started taking out her chainsaw and advancing towards CrazyAcorn who widened her fox eyes, "THIS IS FOR KILLING ME OFF IN YOUR REPO DEVIANTART STORY!"

"WRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!"

"I'm confused..." Velcoraptor Girl said staring as the Pikachu chased after the fox around the deck mercilessly. For a few seconds, they watched in horror as the mouse cornered the brown fox antro, quivering in her boots.

"Who isn't?" asked Mr. Pichu

"We're going to have so much more to clean after." KitskuneMiyake commented as a spray of blood covered the other four authors.

"Oh brother." Souldin sighed

"We're never leaving... are we?"

"Doubt it"

* * *

Martha sighed and rubbed her face with the hand towel as she came back from her morning jog. Despite her hopes, yesterday wasn't a dream and the effects were still in play. He was still a woman and it made him/her feel... well... a bit depressed.

At least nothing too terrible happened in the morning, with the exclusion of waking up almost in the pants of her best friend... okay. That wasn't bad; that was beyond terrible... but besides that it was okay. It had seemed, to her, Pikana had left her alone. After making sure the door to Samus' room was locked and bolted- the huntress herself was asleep on her bed, suffering from a killer hangover- the woman sat down on her bed and took a needle to start tailoring her brawl outfit. If she was going to remain here, she had to be in perfect condition to fight... this also meant no accidents like the one the previous day. Shivering at the thought, the bluenette got to work, cursing slightly every now and again when one of her fingers got pricked...

"Nothing amusing here dammit." said one of Pikana's younger fanfiction family members. She peeking through the windows. The girl was no older then thirteen, with short electric blue hair, a blue and white Japanese sailor school uniform. She would have passed for a normal girl with odd hair if it weren't for her Pikachu ears, tail and the trademark red cheeks.

"So then move on blueberry! If we have to cause chaos and destruction; then let us do it in a yellow submarine... I mean... let us destroy the world. No... wait. I'm not sure what we're supposed to do now... EVERYTHING IS SUCH A BLUR!" yelled a strange Pikachu on her head. Randomzzz shook her head and gave a nervous yet innocent giggle. On her head was the red eyed, white furred Albino Pikachu. Also known as the pure insaneness of Mr. Pichu. When Pikana had assigned her and the odd coloured creature together, she had informed the girl that this was the produce of Mr. Pichu falling off the roof by being hit by a bazooka bullet and spending three hours in Author surgery.

She didn't ask questions on how this happened. She just went with it.

"HELLO! BLUEBERRY?! We MUST GO! I WANT TO HOLD A BB GUN NEXT TO SOMEONE'S TEMPLE AND MAKE A HEAD SHOT!" Albino Pikachu yelled. "I mean... IGNORE THE SPARKLES!" Yeah... you can tell this guy is Mr. Pichu's crazy side.

* * *

Roy was scarred forever. Not just physically but also mentally. Not only had he been slapped and harassed yesterday by his best friend, but he had the most disturbing conversations and dreams with her and he almost... he still couldn't even think that far.

"What the hell..." was all he managed to say when the red head entered the breakfast only cafeteria in the mansion for some well needed nourishment. The room was an uproar upon his appearance; whether it was villains jeering, people whispering or the children laughing/looking sick, the whole room was a buzz. Turning nearly as red as his hair, Roy began calmly walking past everyone and grabbed his breakfast before running over to where most of his friends were. Pit slapped his back as he slammed the breakfast tray on the table and ducked his head.

"Hey... are the rumors true?" Pit asked as Ike shot Ganondorf a look to tell the the King of Evil to shut up. Roy turned his head over to the angel and looked at the brunette in confusion while Red face palmed. He wasn't supposed to tell Roy about the tapes... not yet. He needed to have his breakfast before...

"Rumors?"

"You know? The ones with you and Martha last night..." Pit started before Ike clamped a hand over his mouth. However, Roy heard and began to turn an even deeper red colour then before. Hastily shoving the sausage in his mouth, Roy prevented himself from talking, but not the other males in the room who only seemed to get louder.

"Pit... what did we tell you about telling Roy lightly..."

"I was!" The angel protested "I didn't mention the tapes that were recorded of them together moaning in their dreams. He's not ready yet!" The others face palmed as hard as they could to themselves while Roy just gawked.

"Pit... know now we have to kill you." Red groaned as he watched Roy sit up calmly and move his food aside. A few unnerving minutes passed as the red head just tried to even attempt to digest what the angel had said.

"Excuse me..." the Lord said as he looked forward, a blank expression on his face, at seemingly no where.

"See guys? He took that rather..." Pit started as the three watched Roy faint with a loud 'thump' on the table "Umm... he took that rather well?"

"Well, since he's knocked out... dibs on the bacon!" Ike said knocking the melee swordsman aside onto the cold hard floor and crudely taking his breakfast off the tray. Pit and Red stared at each other before the Pokemon Trainer smirked

"Eggs are mine!" Red said tearing up the dish as quickly as Ike did

"What? Guys! You always leave me with the fruit!"

* * *

Kirby ran down the stairs huffing and puffing. Damn that blue princess and her strange entry the previous night, she had made him stay up late thinking while he could have ate his usual snack and gotten some rest.

He knew something was wrong and when heard the shatter in one of the downstairs rooms, Kirby quickened his pace. As he drew nearer, he heard the sick crunching of meat and he was afraid of what he might see... yet he persevered and kept going. Unfortunately the sight that would him was too sickening for poor Kirby's little heart.

As he turned the corner, he opened the door and saw the beast in the kitchen.

"YOSHI!" said Yoshi for no reason

"Poyo!" said Kirby with a glint of fire in his eyes. Yoshi looked and realised not only he had eaten all the meat ((Ike would kill him by Lunch))... but for some reason Kirby's strawberry shortcake was missing for some odd purpose or another.

Pichu then decided to walked into the room to see a huge brawl going on between the two gluttons. The mouse rubbed his eyes and took a glass of milk before going back to bed.

* * *

"... Yeah to feel the way I feel! Man I feel like a woman." Martha grumbled as she stormed past the blaring radio from Zelda's room. Even the stupid machines were out to get her and torment her mercilessly... she had found dead snakes in the vacuum cleaner -maybe it was a sign for a certain Konami character to be done with- and slice of strawberry shortcake mushed in the bra she had left out when she took her shower.

"She doesn't want to think about it. Geeze! It's not fun when the person tries to ignore the fact that something evil has just happened!" Randomzzz sighed as she peered through yet another window in the mansion

"Stop being a wannabe prankster n00b. If you want to get somewhere you have to think big. As for the cake incident... well... as a famous author once said... 'if you can't explain something, use a flashback!" Albino Pikachu yelled

"But I hate flashbacks! They bore me!"

"Shut up pinky!"

"My hair is blue!"

Okay... we'll leave those two to do their spat alone. Anyway, meanwhile, Martha was storming past the room to get to the training room. She was tardy for her training match with Link... she hated being tardy. Stupid cake... stupid dead snakes... stupid breasts.

She walked past the main entertainment room and was pretty sure that she was going to move on with her life when she did a double take and gawked. 'kay, now the authors weren't even stuffing her up and she was suffering from sheer embarrassment. She saw yet another thing to make her want to start yelling and crying while kicking someone's ass regardless of who they were and her royal status.

R.O.B had been plugged into the wide screen plasma TV and displaying his most recent video, the brawl match he shot yesterday between Toon Link and Martha. The some of the more... adult smashers- who will not be named but you probably know who they are- were either laughing or drooling as they watched the explicit tape

"Oh Yune... what did I do to deserve this?" she wailed as she was tempted to just run to the training arena and ignore the whole thing. However, destiny or sheer dumb bad luck prevented her from doing so as she saw Roy walk into the room very pale and turning an unusual shade of lime green upon seeing what was on the screen.

Oh for the love of...

"Hey! There's the man of the hour! How does it feel to be only one to officially screw a single, hot female smasher?"

"What?! No! There was nothing like that!" Roy refused shaking his head to the amusement of the others. "We've been best friends since Melee! There's nothing more!" Martha banged her head against the side wall in embarrassment but didn't move away. She was a bit curious, she would admit, about how he would react. He calmed down a bit and changed his tone of voice to the men; from embarrassed strong and angry. "Seriously... give Martha a break you guys! She's been going through a tough time lately and you're not helping! Honestly I thought I was immature but you guys... you guys just sicken me! What do you think she is? She's not just some piece of meat or plaything! She's a beautiful person too!" And with that, he stormed over to where R.O.B was and unplugged him. The robotic smasher came out of his standby phase and thanked Roy as it faced the men who had forced him to upload the match data. The robot ejected the disc with the information and stored it in a small box on the floor before rotating its head in a menacing way and eyes flashing in multicolours wildly.

"Oh shi..." the guys said as R.O.B activated his Diffusion Beam and began chasing them. Roy sighed and absentmindedly looked at the doorway; his eyes widened as he saw the bluenette blushing at the doorway. Standing there silently with her own wide eyes...

Damn... he heard him say...

"Um... Hey." Roy mumbled

"Hey..." Martha mumbled as she walked off, her face looking similar to a tomato

* * *

"Bored! Bored! Bored! Silly human with the Pikachu ears! I need to be amused!" Albino Pikachu yelled before Randomzzz put her hand over his mouth

"Okay... I have an ultimate plan that will make Pikana's plan come into completion -she did say it would take about two more days- and we will get ultimate amusement from it as well as insane reactions from Martha."

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Albino Pikachu screamed.

"We will..."

"Yes?"

"... send him a fake letter with mean things in it."

"I hate your way of thinking. You fail!"

"STFU! I'm doing it anyway."

* * *

"... you don't want your back to arch over as much when you run otherwise it's going to kill when you return to normal. Instead, if you want to increase your speed you have to drop your knees. It's hard for a while but you'll get used to it." Link instructed to Martha as he deflected her sword's blow. The bluenette woman stood back, blinked three times and stared curiously at the Hero of Twilight.

"And you know about how to move a Gender Swapped body... how?"

"Let's just say that having one thing that looks remotely female on a guy will send the fangirls in a frenzy" Link shrugged looking at his tunic, so often regarded as a skirt or dress. "Probably inevitable for you since..."

"Since what?"

"Since you actually have the same face as you do as a boy Martha."

"Right..." she said uncomfortably as she kicked the dirt under her modified boots. She looked the same as she always had, just her image was a bit thinner with a chest and longer hair. She could have chopped it off but... she just didn't want to. Not after all the effort Roy put into brushing it yesterday.

Not that it mattered much.

"Anyway, let's continue with your strength since it's relatively weaker. Now, all the women in Brawl have a gimmick to make themselves stronger. For Samus and Jiggly, it's in their DNA. Zelda has magic and Sheik... she's ninja. No need to explain. Nana and Peach use their weapons like you use the sword. While you can make any amount of combos..."

"Hey Link... can we... drop it? And... training today? I don't feel well." She said sighing, walking to the edge of the stage and looking down into the infinite sky below.

"It's okay. I'm actually surprised you even showed up today." Link laughed as he put the Master Sword back into it's hilt. "Do you want to talk?"

"I'm just worried. For my kingdom, my people... Caeda. I used to defeat dragons and I always just seemed so sure. Now I'm not sure if Marth and Martha are the same person anymore."

"It's been two days. You shouldn't be so worried." Link shrugged as he lay down on the ground and looked up at the sky above the battlefield. Martha kept looking down, seeing a lot of red in the corner of her eye. Yet another figment of her imagination.

"I just... I don't want anyone to see me like this. I am a prince first and a brawler second so, I might have to leave if there is no cure. I feel so weird, like this is a natural thing... you know what I'm saying. Then I get these urges to follow what my body wants me to do... stuff that I don't ever want to do. I'm so confused and afraid Link... Link?"

"Zzzz..."

"And I wonder why Zelda get's irritated with him." Martha sighed as she KOed herself by falling off.

* * *

Trivia: Pilana is one letter away from Pikana... go google Pilana. It's important for the next chapter

Okay, I'm going to be a little more tame now. With the words... I think the last chapter is as dirty as you will get in this fic :P.

Review! Please! I'll give you a cookie


	8. Super Sugar Slumber Party!

Marth's Curse Reeditized!

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me!

Chapter 8

Sugar changes people... I know from experience. Actually... experience is what drives this whole chapter. ^^

* * *

* * *

"Guys... we're not going to do any pranks tonight," Pikana said solemnly to the authors and authoresses that had assembled in her living room.

"Why not?" Mr Pichu glared, not at Pikana, but Albino Pikachu next to him who was trying to break a coconut on his head. The fedora wearing Pichu slammed a baseball hat on his alter ego's head and then punched him in the face before proceeding to shooting him with six rounds from an Uzi.

"Because! She said so!" CrazyAcorn screamed as she randomly picked up KitskuneMiyake and threw him into the bin marked 'Loony.' She then returned to sticking a needle in her body in order to stitch her body parts back together.

"And we're watching a movie!" Pikana screamed, passing a bag of chips to Velcoraptor Girl who cheered.

"Is there any purpose to this?" Souldin asked as he looked at the insane babble of fanfic writers doing whatever the hell they were doing.

"Do you want to spy on a girl's sleepover or not?" Randomzzz asked as she flopped on the couch and switched on the TV.

"Ye... WHAT?"

* * *

* * *

"How... the hell did I get wrapped up in this?" Martha blinked as she felt her hand being ripped away from her, slammed on the captor's knee and assaulted with a bright amount of colours. Bottles of top coat, base coat, nail polish, and nail polish remover were scattered around the room where Nana and Zelda were doing a similar ritual and Samus along with Jigglypuff were laughing; at the expressions on Martha's face. However the bluenette couldn't help it and, despite her sour attitude, she giggled like a little girl.

"Hold still!" Princess Peach commanded as she began stroking on the exotic colours. "It's not everyday that you're invited to one of our little sleepovers."

"But it tickles!" Martha protested. "And I wasn't invited! I was kidnapped!"

"Now you've made me screw up!" The pink pajama clad princess scolded. Martha gave a deep sighed and resisted the urge to facepalm herself in fear of the blonde's reaction.

It all happened so fast; she left the training room, missed dinner and after a well needed shower in her room when Samus and Peach grabbed her out of nowhere and announced that she was going to be spending the night in the Princess' bedroom to have a small social get together. So in short; this was an utterly pointless event where she was just so blatantly reminded that the prince was now a woman. Unfortunately she didn't realise that here, at sleepovers, she was to get her hands assaulted in the worst possible fashion known to man... getting nail polish applied. It was almost as bad as the makeup she had, so harshly forced on, on her face. It made her look... good and perhaps even hot enough for Roy...

Wow that was a very scary thought. Did she just honestly think that?

"Aye, dark blue really compliments your eyes Zelda," Nana commented, intent with her work.

"Really, it does?" The princess asked, smiling at the only real teenager at the little get-together. A nod came from the Ice Climber and the two of them giggled. There seemed to be a very sugar high aura here... just saying...

"And I thought genetically mutated aliens violated every law of nature," Samus shook her head, however, a smile of pure amusement to see her friends in such a bubbly state was etched on her face. Martha noted that she smiled especially wide every time a scoop of ice cream covered chocolate cake went into her mouth and/or her plate.

"I wish I had nails... then I could join in," Jigglypuff said as she watched Zelda blow on her new shiny nails and Martha following after she got a small nudge from Peach. Oh god... this was torture; she felt like a Barbie doll... and the worst part was that Martha was actually having a little fun to top it all off. Curse this body and Pikana.

"So Martha... are the rumors true?"

"何？" (Pronounced "nani") She asked slightly startled by the abrupt question to start speaking in Japanese. "Pardon me... what?"

"I asked you... are the rumors true about you and fire-head's night games? Or did someone make some very edited videos of you banging each other?"

"Samus! Don't be so blunt!" Nana exclaimed. Martha just slowly blinked and causally blew on her nails before shaking her head.

"No Samus... I'm a prince and I have restrictions and morals. The rumors aren't true and I didn't try to "jump" Roy last night," she replied honestly, although that didn't stop a very noticeable blush creep onto her face.

"Okay... wow that was boring," The bounty hunter said as she made a gun hand sign and placed it to her forehead. Peach looked about ready to explode into a long babble at the sight of the bluenette's blush, Jigglypuff was laughing and Nana was trying to clean up the nail polish bottles before Martha fainted on top of them.

"Hey now... no hostilities. Samus... eat your ice cream. Martha... I'm really sorry you're hear but unless you want to put your hand in between Samus' assets for your room key..." Zelda said stopping when Martha looked ill.

"You put that where?! We have children..." Peach started before Nana and Jigglypuff raised a fist each "Umm... younger women here. Samus! That's totally not appropriate! We could be bumped up to an M fic!"

"Relax little Peachy sunshine," Samus said casually, "you can't say I've never lost my room key or I've had it stolen can you? Anyway, it wasn't until a couple of years ago that I was discovered as a woman so hiding stuff there was never..."

"Since we're confessing things now, why don't we play 'Truth or Dare?'" Nana suddenly piped up from her spot. "I think it would be a lot less perverted and we always have fun playing that game, don't we?"

"Somehow I sincerely doubt it... but it would be better then trying to stuff ourselves silly with junk food and continuing this conversation," Jigglypuff said.

"We're going to probably do it anyway later," groaned Zelda as the girls began to crawl into a odd shaped circle.

Martha gulped and looked out the window, wondering if she could survive jumping out of it since they were on the second floor. She had heard from Mario about these intense games of truth or dare and seen stuff from the movies. Though... maybe the girl's truths or dares weren't as bad as the movies described them.

"Okay... the rules are, tell the truth and do the dare or I blast you," Samus laughed, obviously getting a little high from the amounts of sugar the ice cream contained. Martha looked at the other girls who were just smiling and laughing, as if this was some joke. She then looked at her watch; only seven and if the sleepover began to quieten down in five or six hours... oh Yune. No way would she be able to survive the horror.

"I'll go first!" Peach giggled, cuddling against the pillow she held and absentmindedly brushing her hand through her golden curls. "Hmmm... Nana. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your relationship with Popo?" she asked. The others rolled their eyes but the bluenette couldn't help but look curious. The Ice climber always managed to avoid the question quite fluidly for one her age.

"He's a good friend and that's it. Truth or dare Jigglypuff?"

"Truth... I hate your dares almost as much as Samus' ones," the diva Pokemon said with a small frown on her face. Samus almost seemed proud at her reputation while Martha looked out the window again. Jumping out seemed really tempting right then. Especially if the whole night was going to be about girly truths...

"Who has the biggest ball you've ever seen?" Nana laughed. The girls squealed and giggled while Martha just kind of died in the back of her head.

"Oh," Jigglypuff smirked "Peach does."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, have you seen her medicine workout ball? It's bigger then Wario's gut!" The girls' erupted into a fit of giggles (although Samus sounded like she was snorting) and Martha let her cringed shoulders relax and rumble a bit in her version of a laugh. If the truths were answered like that then there was a slight possibility she was staying sane tonight.

"That's true..." Peach said as she picked up a bowl of chocolate eggs and placed them in the centre. Martha grabbed one and put one in her mouth and smiled. The free candy was probably the only good thing that came out of the night so far.

"Truth or dare Zelda?"

"Dare, let's make things interesting," the princess said. The girls 'oohed' and Jigglypuff thought for a bit. Martha couldn't help but laugh and waited in anticipation for Jigglypuff to decide. Just when the puffball seemed to be ready to give an answer, a knock on the door startled all six women. The Pokemon cackled suddenly and rubbed her hands.

"That's the pizza probably. Zelda, I dare you to open the door and kiss, on the lips, the poor sucker delivering our meal."

"If it's King Dedede or Wario or even Ganondorf; I swear I will marry you Jigglypuff," Samus said nearly screaming, the sugar must have finally kicked into her blood supply. Both blue and blonde hair monarchs grinned at each other while Zelda huffed and stoop up, allowing her purple nightdress to fall to her ankles.

"If it is, I swear I will murder you Jigglypuff," she threatened jokingly as she went to the door, threw it open and kissed the delivery boy Roy.

"Oh my ice goddess. Where's the camera? We officially have blackmail!" laughed Nana as she tried to find the mobile phone she usually kept in her pockets. However, the brunette failed as Zelda parted from Roy, slammed the door in Roy's face after a hasty 'thank you' and sat back down with the others with the pizzas at hand. Martha couldn't speak, she just felt sick watching Zelda kiss her best friend. She wasn't sure why though; it was only an innocent dare right? So why was she feeling a small pang of jealousy?

"Yo, Tiara-boy. You okay? You look pale," Samus said as she looked at her new roommate with pity in her usually stern eyes.

"I'm... fine. Please continue," she said trying to settle her churning stomach with a slice of steaming hot pizza.

"Okay... Truth or dare Samus..."

"Truth."

"Why did you and Peach "invite" Martha here tonight?"

"Easy... because I was bored and you know we were given a mission by the dark mistress herself." Samus laughed. Before Martha, Nana or even Jigglypuff could ask, Samus turned to Martha and grinned

"Truth or dare..."

"Truth..."

* * *

"I'm not sure what is more disturbing... Martha being subjected to Jigglypuff lifting the all the girls' shirts up and loudly comparing their breast sizes or the fact Samus just skipped... SKIPPED around the room twice singing 'Mary had a little lamb' while smiling and not threatening to kill anyone..." Wolf said a few hours later as he sat in the security room of the Smash Mansion and gawked with a few other smashers.

"I think it's the first one..." Ike said rubbing his eyes in a poor attempt to wipe the image out of his head. "Although the latter was pretty disturbing in itself." Usually, Samus would either knock out the security systems or hot-wire them so no one could spy on the girls during their slumber party. However, this year she didn't count on Snake's and Slippy Toad's combined efforts to make the perfect invisible cameras to see exactly what the girls did when the lights went out. It may have cost them one expensive trip to a French Restaurant but somehow all of the guys in the room could say it was worth the entertainment value they were getting.

"Nah, the weirdest thing was probably Peach throwing all her underwear into the pudding and everyone having to eat it." Ganondorf said scowling at the screen and then to his companion Bowser who was smiling at the thought. "Those girls have mental problems..." The koopa growled and smacked the back of the "King of Evil"'s head.

"No way, Zelda admitting that she had a small crush on you while she was possessed was creepy. Fullstop."

"I think the worse was Nana admitting that she managed to..."

"Don't even mention that. She's fourteen for Arceus' sake," Red said quickly to the agreement of the others. "We're so going to need to talk to Popo in the morning about that. That's just not right you know..."

"Do you think we should tell the kids to start the pranks we had planned?" Pit asked, doing his best not to look at the screens in fear of what Paulenta would do to him if he dared gazed on the monitors of evil.

"Nah! This is way too amusing," Captain Falcon laughed.

"Shut up. You'll wake virgin eyes and ears downstairs and besides... I can't hear what they're saying with this racket," Falco said whipping his blaster out. When the others were quiet, the avian grabbed a dial and turned it up.

"... truth, truth and Yune dammit truth." Martha said hugging a pillow and swallowing a chocolate mint. The guys looked like they were going to burst out laughing again. It had taken three hours of the nonsensical game, five bowls of candy, three pizza slices, two drinking games and a whole bottle of cola (she managed to get half of that sugar into her system through Samus' dares) but she had finally cracked from the royal mask she held and instantly deteriorated. Eyes bulged out of their sockets as Martha actually acted like one of them air headed bimbos from the movies and began giggling. "I'm not going to be wasted like Samus."

"What happened to Samus?"

"You made me miss it you jerk!"

"Snake, can you switch the camera to the window view?"

"Shut up and let me try!"

* * *

"Hmmm..." said Zelda feeling just as sugar high "I know! You know them questions where you say 'who would you date if you were the opposite gender?'"

"Yeah?" she asked wiping her mouth from the lipstick Samus had applied to her earlier blindfolded. Peach who had somehow managed to get her royal hands on yet another carton of ice cream attacked the bucket with the help of Jigglypuff while Zelda and Nana neared the bluenette; tempted to egg her on.

"Well since you actually are of the opposite gender, who would you most want to snog out of all the guys in the mansion?"

* * *

"They're either really drunk or really high," cringed Pit as he heard the sharp giggling from everyone in the girl's room.  
"Let this be a lesson to everyone... never let the girls have sugar. We learnt today none of them can handle it and Martha can't hold down sugar as well as alcohol," someone piped up. They all agreed silently, wondering who the clearly-whacked-out princess would pick in her current state. The girl thought and then burst out in hysterics and was about to give her answer...

* * *

"What?"

"Well... I do admit in this body I find Ike, Pit and, sorry Zelda, Link really attractive but I would say my pick would have to be Roy. He steals a little piece of me every time we touch... plus he's hot," the bluenette said smiling proudly to herself. The girls (minus Samus who had passed out from an earlier dare trying to see how much alcohol she could stomach in one sitting) widened their eyes and were silent.

"Martha... we weren't being serious. You didn't have to answer that,"

"What?" she said, before all of a sudden, as if her hyper mood just disappeared, she clutched her mouth and blushed, realising what she just said. "I didn't mean that! I don't want to do that seriously!"

* * *

"Well... that's somewhat awkward." Ike said back in the security room raising his eyebrows.

"Indeed..." Pit agreed

"Hmm... speaking of the red devil... where's..." Red started before Roy suddenly burst in the room and slammed the door behind him, panting hard and looking like he'd just came back from running a marathon.

"Link saw me kiss Zelda... he's been trying to kill me for the past hour with his sword and a butcher's knife," The red head said slumping down.

"What happened the two hours before?"

"I was hiding under Yoshi's bed. No one looks there." Whoever was in the room looked at each other and began laughing at the swordsman's expense. "Shut up... you said there was only Peach and Zelda there needing pizza. Since when did the girls have slumber parties?"

"Since you stopped banging Martha," laughed Captain Falcon. An awkward silence passed and Ike took it upon himself to knock the racer out.

"Not funny idiot!" he yelled to the unconscious racer.

"I'm confused."

"Just... don't question it Roy. The less you know... the better," Pit nodded.

* * *

"We let them watch nonstop high definition screenings of that?" Kitskune asked rubbing his eyes the next morning. It was obvious he meant Randomzzz, Mr. Pichu and Albino Pikachu but Pikana lazily waved her hand and chuckled.

"Nope... I sent them to my factory!"

"What factory?" Souldin said dusting the food wrappers off his head and stealing a look at Velcoraptor girl who had dropped the fore-mentioned wrappers.

"Oh... it's a joke. There's this factory Pilana and that's where she bought Chainy. It's a saw blades, industrial knives and hand tools manufacturing company," CrazyAcorn moaned and got herself off Souldin's lap. "Pikana... never invite me to a movie session with you. This wasn't mind-rape... this was mindf***!"

"No... seriously where are they?" KitskuneMiyake said "One of them took twenty bucks from my wallet."

"It was Albino... and they're unconscious under the couch. Unless you're my age or older, I treat people like my slaves! That's the egotistical, vain Pikana way!"

"What was the purpose of that anyway?"

"You shall see... you'll all see. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"We get it already!" Velcoraptor girl growled as she threw a brick to Pikana's head.

* * *

* * *

((Warning: Foreshadowing and blatant Titanic references/quotes.))

_"I love you, Roy."_

_"Don't you do that, don't say your good-byes."_

_"I'm so cold."_

_"Listen, Martha. You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on and make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old... an old lady warm in her bed, but not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?"_

_"I can't feel my body."_

_"Being invited to this tournament, was the best thing that ever happened to me... it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Martha. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor, Martha. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Martha, and never let go of that promise."_

_"I promise."_

_"Never let go."_

_"I'll never let go. I'll never let go, Roy." Then her hand slipped and he plunged into the sea. She yelled her heart out and saw a giant purple wave coming up and thumping her off the small lifeboat._

* * *

"AHHHH!" Martha screamed rolling off the couch and onto the floor. Ashera, she felt sick... that was way too much candy last night and the alcohol... she wouldn't be eating anything in an extremely long time.

"Man, she falls asleep during the Titanic and she still has nightmares waking up. This is why we don't watch horror movies after sleepovers Samus."

"Well I also like watching something actionish after a hangover. The closest thing to fun we had was that pillow fight which Miss Sleepy head here didn't participate in."

"Your metabolism never fails to surprise me... I'm actually a bit disappointed in last night. I really thought we could make her feel better."

Martha shut her eyes even tighter and pulled her pillow over her face, trying to bury the sound of the girls bickering above. Sound still penetrated her ears as the pillow barely managed to stop the conversation going.

"Does getting her drunk and sugar high count?"

"No... it doesn't."

"Fine... but what are we going to do? It's day three and Pikana is slowly growing impatient."

"I'm surprised how she thinks she can get it done so fast."

"She's not... but that's not going to stop her."

"True..."

"Anyway. I'm just wondering why she asked us to do..."

"... We should wake Martha up... it's already about eleven in the morning."

"Yeah... we should."

* * *

What does this chapter have in common with the quality?

It's both done and edited at 2am in the morning! Fun fact: This is the longest chapter... but it looks smaller then the dinner scene -_-'

Review!


	9. Filler chapters: Babysitters and rubbish

Marth's Curse Reeditized!

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me!

Chapter 9

Warning: Contains lots of Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged series references and those are owned by the great_ Little Kuriboh_! Also lots of crazy randomness and stuff... wait. You knew that if you got this far...

* * *

Peach was not the Smash Mansion's slave even though she cooked and cleaned after the residents most of the time. Of course, it was on her request that she did so. For the sake of everyone's sanity, she was the one who got everything organised in the house with Zelda's help occasionally. Have you ever seen DK try to clean? Things end up on fire. Have you ever seen Sonic cook? Walls get covered in things of such a strange consistency that she really didn't want to know what it was (although, according to the hedgehog, he had been making an omelette). And don't get me started on Falco. Sure he could pilot a plane in the middle of a life and death situation, but try asking him to turn on the heater? Things explode.

So when the delicate blonde princess handed over a list of chores to be done to Martha, the bluenette was very surprised.

"...so in addition to nagging the alloys to clean up the kitchen and bathrooms; you're asking me to buy a motorcycle for someone; which, may I add, we could have gotten yesterday when we were doing that mind scarring clothes shopping trip? Doesn't Wario already have one of those accursed contraptions anyway?" She scowled, remembering when Wario ran over her back on the fat man's first day there. Sneaky lowlife.

"Look, I'm really sorry Martha. I wouldn't ask you due to your... condition but I promised to pick up the present for... that other person... today but I have a date with Mario and I completely forgot about it." Peach said beginning to tremble and enter her rare hysterical-and-somewhat-insane phase where she would begin crying buckets.

"Princess..."

"Normally I might have asked Luigi, Bowser, Zelda or someone who could have done it but there seriously was no time. Then I thought that you could have done it if you simply..." she babbled on ignoring Martha

"Peach..."

"I don't mean to be so assertive but I really need you to pick up that motorcycle for me. It's really important and..."

"Peach!"

"Yes?"

"I'll do it." The bluenette sighed. The azure eyed, pink-clad princess blinked before she squealed and gave Martha a tight hug. "Peach... you're squeezing out my oxygen supply..." she groaned, feeling the pain also on top of her breasts. The blonde immediately dropped the TGed person and began rapidly apologizing and thanking her in near incoherent sentences but Martha shook it off calmly as she usually did. "It's okay..."

"Thank goodness and... about last night."

"... This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with some flying rumors this morning would it? Ones about me and..." the Altean glared and allowed the sentence to hang. She knew Peach fairly well from the old Melee tournament. She was very cheerful, polite, kind and probably the purest soul she had ever met besides her fiance Sheeda (She still needed to write a letter to her about the formal arrangements). However Princess Peach had one fatal flaw; she loved to gossip. Not in the mean way but she was like a school girl (it made sense since she never made very minimal human contact in her teenage years: she was living them now) and the blonde passed on everything she heard.

"Uhh... nope! Sorry! Got to go!" the princess said quickly running off. "Make sure you get those done before this afternoon! Two would be a good time to be done."

"Great..." Martha muttered checking the watch she had bought. She had more or less four hours to pick up a motorbike. Plenty of time to go back to her room and attend to her mail, it seemed to have increased in size... it was probably bigger then Toon Link's attention span. (Which wasn't too hard to beat actually)

Speaking of the little green hero... there he was watching Ness act like he was on sugar high. Apparently someone found the leftover candy from the sleepover last night.

"CAN I NARRATE?" asked Ness bouncing like a maniac. Martha cringed as she heard a loud booming sound and drew her sword.

"No" said Pikana swatting him from the great beyond. The bluenette princess looked to see no infamous yellow mouse, just a hurt Ness who jumped back up.

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"How bout now?"

"How bout now?"

"How bout now?"

"How bout now?"

"How bout now?"

"How bout now?"

"How bout now?"

"Grrrrrrrr!" Nana roared as she stormed out of her room outside and she killed Ness mercilessly with her mallet.

"OMG! YOU KILLED NESS!" Yelled her best friend and partner Popo

"Oh shut up, Dr. Mario can just use a 1up shroom."

"Good point."

"Now kiss me" and they kissed each other fiercely. Martha sweat dropped and groaned. It was just one of those days. At least it wasn't her and Roy...

"What?" she muttered to herself. No, she wasn't thinking of her kissing Roy. It was supposed to be Sheeda. So why was she imagining him coming closer and touching her face before slowly pulling her into a...

"They aren't naked." muttered Toon Link meaning the Ice Climbers, interrupting the princess of her troubling thoughts.

"Thank Din" replied Young Link as he picked up the mauled Ness.

"Meh!" said Ganondorf as he passed. Suddenly, out of no where an anvil dropped on him.

"WHAT THE F*** DID I DO?"

"Ooh... Ganondorf prepare to die." Said both Links

"THE AUTHORESS' CURSE! YOU SAID HERE FAVOURITE COPYRIGHT WORD!" yelled the Ice Climbers breaking away.

That was the cue for Martha to leave and get the mop as Ganondorf internally combusted.

BOOM!

Too late.

* * *

Martha took a deep breath and clutched her chest in an effort to calm herself down as she finally finished cleaning. However, Albino Pikachu saw this from outside and set down the sniper rifle he was holding.

"OMG! SHE'S GROPING HERSELF! CALL THE NAVY! CALL THE EXECUTIVE PRODUCER!" Then a brick was thrown at him from the floor above making the white furred mouse succumb to unconsciousness.

"Dammit he'll wake them all up." Randomzzz commented as she sealed the envelope she was writing on and scowled at the other thirteen year old before disappearing stylishly in a very inappropriate blue flame with Albino Pikachu in tow.

* * *

"Mum... I don't need a baby sitter and neither do the rest of us." Pikana pleaded. Velcoraptor Girl raised an eyebrow. Pikana was random; it was an understatement from her and she always expected the unexpected from her. However, pleading on her knees to prevent a babysitter from coming was a bit surprising if not degrading.

"Please Mrs. Chuster! We'll behave." CrazyAcorn piped up. The female Raichu did a death glare so frightening that it made the furry shrink down and shut back up.

"Stealing, making other peoples' lives miserable... explosives in your brothers' underwear drawers."

"It was an honest mistake from my stupid half ma'am." Mr. Pichu said being smart enough to be silent.

"I'm going out with your siblings Pikana. Mr. Good will be here soon to keep an eye on you."

"Seriously? Mr. Good?" asked KitskuneMiyake. The Raichu stared at the feminine boy who immediately was quiet.

"Well then... I'll see you later my Pixie." Mrs. Chuster said as she kissed Pikana on the forehead and disappeared.

There was nothing but silence for a moment.

"Seriously... Pixie?"

"Shut up Souldin..." Pikana started

"Ohhh... what's the little Pixie going to do about it?" taunted KitskuneMiyake

"Seriously. Shut up." Pikana threatened. Another insult was never heard because before long a loud crash was heard. Dust and smoke appeared from the broken wooden door and Pikana moaned that her mother was going to murder her.

"Hello kiddos. I'm Gaming Good, your new caretaker." came the voice from beyond the front porch. KitskuneMiyake screamed and jumped into CrazyAcorn's arms... but she dropped him anyway. Smoke came from the crashed door and the authors saw...  
...nothing.

"Down here you crazy kids!" With the exception of Pikana and Mr. Pichu, the authors looked down to see a Toad (from the Mario series you morons) with brown skin and a green cap with red stars. He was also wearing a red shirt, green overalls and brown shoes all sporting also a very nice looking mustache.

"That's our baby sitter?" Pikana asked as she stared at it. Velcoraptor Girl blinked and licked her lips before being hit over the head.

"Owwww!"

"No eating other authors... do you remember why?" CrazyAcorn asked as she tapped her cane menacingly

"Because it's illegal and rude..." she groaned "What about the pigeon?"

"What pigeon?"

"On his wrist! How could you miss that?"

"That's my partner Kellifer." Mr. Good yelled referring to the pigeon with the silver, star-shaped necklace around her neck. "Don't you dare eat her! She owes me money."

"Sorry!" the bird chirped

"Why?"

"That's cannibalism."

"What?"

"This doesn't make any sense!" Mr. Pichu cried as he ran into a wall after Pikana did it herself because she could.

Souldin rubbed his temples. Great, he had a headache coming on and they were under house arrest. Why didn't he stay in bed this morning?

* * *

Martha went around the corner to one of the busiest areas of the mansion. There she saw Toon Link dragging... well... more carrying Sonic with the help of Young Link, the Ice Climbers, Ness, Lucas and Pichu yelling something about having McDonalds for lunch while Pikachu was laughing and following them with a video camera. She gave a small chuckle at the hedgehog's expense and moved on towards her bedroom when she crossed a very impromptu brawl. The bluenette stopped and watched, not minding being with the others as long as she wasn't the center of attention. Ever since he became a girl he had been receiving a lot of very unwanted attention so it was nice being another face in the crowd for a change.

Kirby and Yoshi was still at their brawl and a very bored Falco was commentating all the action for the sake of it.

"And Yoshi comes in for the kill and Kirby sucks him up. Kirby becomes Yoshi Kirby! Yoshi uses egg roll only to stopped and splattered by a jelly roll. Where the hell did that come from? And... oh that should hurt for Kirby. Kirby goes for a comet punch and... wait a minute is that a Smash Ball? What happened to an impromptu match?"

"It's-a been cancelled." Mario said as he grabbed the smashball and blasted the two gluttons with a whole lotta fire. Martha smirked at Mario (who did the same in return) as he passed her to proceed with the usual method of keeping them quiet... tying them to the chimney before what Martha presumed to be waiting for Peach. Slinking away, to avoid being seen by the others, the princess eventually made it to the room she shared with Samus, and slammed the door.

* * *

"Mewtwo needs to see a Psychic Doctor. He is invading other peoples dreams." said King Dedede to Dr. Mario. Roy looked up from the children's card game Pit was trying to teach him and gawked. Great, now Mister Emokemon was invading his dreams? Dammit, as if the rumors weren't bad enough... what if the psychic decided to tell someone? Both he and Martha would be entirely screwed... and not in the physical way.

Not that he minded but...

_"No! Bad Roy! What about Lilliana?" _he mentally scolded himself, thankful that the psychic was too busy talking to the Italian doctor.

"Well, I do have an old friend who is used to this stuff. I'll give 'em a call."

"Good... I don't want him smashing the wall again"

"What was the dream about anyway?"

Roy didn't even want to hear this, he just simply got up and left the room. Pit didn't mind, he was losing anyway so he packed up the brown cards and walked after Roy in a little bit of curiosity. "So... what was that about?"

"Nothing important. I think I need a lot of fresh air. Do you want to go to Smashville with me?" the red head asked. The angel nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Sure. I need to pick up some spare parts for R.O.B anyway. I owe him after I blew up his room with Snake's explosives; so you don't mind going to the downtown area of Smashville do you?" he asked.

"Nah, it's cool. Just bring your weapons, it's always dangerous in that part of town. Wario's always there and other thugs on motorcycles."

* * *

"What... the... hell?" Martha said as she raised her eyebrow at the poorly spelt letter. She could barely read it but it seemed like a flame or something. She didn't remember having it in the pile; perhaps someone snuck in when she was telling the alloys. Yeah, that was probably it. She shrugged and scrunched up the letter but cursed in surprise when she gave herself a paper cut and watched the blood drip onto the floor. "Oh that was careless..." she mumbled as she placed a tissue on it, ignoring the miniscule blood stain that now stained the floor.

"DAMN IT!" Randomzzz yelled catching Martha's attention. Her head quickly looked at the window but no one was there. Or no one she could see because the young authoress was now currently invisible.

"Great... now I'm hallucinating. Could anything be more irritating then these past few days?" she scowled as she sat on her bed and opened the letter from his fiance and began reading it very slowly.

_Dear Marth,_

Finally, someone actually called her by her real name.

_I'm really sorry I haven't written lately but I have exciting news. I can make the 13th so guess who's coming to the Super Smash Mansion!_

Oh Ashera, she could? No way... the 13th was in two weeks and... she couldn't be seen like this! She was a girl for frick's sake! She scanned the rest of the letter, briefly touching about his sister and the events of her beloved kingdom. Only when she reached the last paragraph she stopped.

_Then the wedding is going fabulous, I can't wait for you to..._

One depressing piece of news at a time. Martha folded the letter and stood up. No, she wasn't going to deal with it now... maybe tonight. Picking up her wallet and placing it in her pocket, the blue haired woman slammed the door behind her and nearly glided down the stairs to get out of the accursed mansion.

"Afternoon Martha; nice dress." said Captain Falcon as the regal figure passed the racer. Martha blinked twice and looked at the helmeted man in confusion

"Dress? I'm wearing my brawl attire aren't... Yune. Why do you forsake me?"

Martha's brawl attire had disappeared dressed in a slim summer purple dress with a floral print and, much to her dismay, she was given makeup and diamond pearls with white matching gloves on her hands. The only thing that seemed unchanged was her sword except now it was strapped to her back instead of the scabbard by her waist.

And Randomzzz burst out laughing from outside while she was in a head lock from Albino Pikachu. But nobody cares about that now!

"Buzz of Captain..." she muttered in a very strained voice as she made a small gesture to her sword. Geeze, it was Melee all over again when she was mistaken for a girl back when she was a man. Good times...

"... fine." he said letting the woman pass.

"If there are guys like that in the downtown area of Smashville, I swear, to every god that the brawlers believe in, that I will scream." she moaned slamming the door behind her and beginning her long trek to Smashville in high heels.

* * *

"So... you're going to help Martha... Marth ah! You're going to help our friend by 'doing her on a motorcycle?" Albino Pikachu asked as he tugged the chain attached to Randomzzz's neck and whacked her to behave.

"Yes... we'll help your gal with her motorbike problem." grinned the extremely creepy thug as Albino Pikachu took the money out of Souldin's wallet (he had gotten it out from the lining of his sane side's old baseball hat) and handed it to all five of the extremely creepy thugs just standing there creepily.

"Well... I'm incredibly suspicious but since I'm so damn cute, naive and trigger happy, I'll let you guys do your 'doing' and take off with the slave in my hand towards Neverland!" The white chu proclaimed much to the thugs confusion

"How did you get me in chains again?" The girl asked the chu.

"Well this calls for a flashback! TO THE WORLD OF FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO!"

"Okay... you can have me in chains! Just no smelly flashbacks!"

"I THOUGHT SO PINKY!"

"ARE YOU COLOURBLIND? MY HAIR IS BLUE!"

"IT'S AN EXPRESSION!"

"YOUR MAMMA IS AN EXPRESSION!"

And it was unanimous between the five extremely creepy thugs that the two squabbling teenage authors were far more weird and creepy then they were. So they snuck away while they began fighting each other, dodging the occasional bullet from Albino Pikachu's weapon or Randomzzz magic sword strike.

* * *

Yes Souldin... Mr. Pichu/ Albino Pikachu stole your wallet.

Review people! The good stuff happens next chappie X)!

Yes this was a filler... meh!


	10. Attacked

Marth's Curse Reeditized

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me!

Chapter 10

* * *

Ness grinned. Sonic was tied to a chair, making what sounded like sad excuses for screaming for help.

Lucas was pouring down a slushy through the horrified hedgehog's mouth, following the other's destructive lead. Pichu connected himself to the electrical power and shocked him while the Link duo pulled out one of Toony's pigs from seemingly nowhere and were ready to run the hog over Sonic.

Just because Sonic didn't want to go on the playground with them. They had a massively cool idea (involving grease, ketchup and six boxes of onion rings) they wanted to test but Sonic was refusing them. For that, the kids thought, he must die.

"Curse you McDonalds!" Sonic cried

* * *

Martha sighed and walked through the cold dark streets. She had to be near the motorcycle shop by now. For one thing, she remembered it's location from the tour she had back in Melee. Stumbling a bit and cursing the heels she wore, Martha looked around Downtown Smashville and kept moving directly forward. She just wanted to get this over with. Buy the motorcycle and then sign off with Peach. Simple, straight forward and hopefully easy.

Too bad nothing in her life was going to be easy.

"So... would it be more effective to blackmail Martha using the threat of telling her fiance or her enemy's kingdom?" Randomzzz asked as she sat on a roof not too far ahead of Martha and stared at a notebook. "What do you think Albino Pikachu... Albie?" The blue haired authoress looked up and stared to the other author who had her chained up like a puppy. She gawked.

Because a Shiny Raichu was flirting with Albino Pikachu.

"You must be a parking ticket whitie... you have 'FINE' written all over you." the newcomer muttered loudly.

"What... the... hell..." Randomzzz said.

"So I was thinking that we could head around to a bar later. You know... ditch the halfling on the leash and you can date a real chu." the Shiny Pokemon winked. Randomzzz could hear with her own Pikachu ears that the person's voice that she had authoress blood in her veins. She growled at being called a halfling and tugged on the chain around her neck to get Albino Pikachu's attention. The white furred author hissed as he was jerked back.

"Hey! I was getting free admissions to a bar! TheGreatRiachu knows a few guys that can help us get in. She's going to be tagging along with us from now on!"

"WHAT?"

"Jealous hon?"

"You wish McFlirt. Two things... one: it's pronounced Raichu..."

"No, her name is TheGreatRiachu."

"Wow that's egotistical. Ignoring that; the second thing is can you let me go? This chain is starting to strangle me."

"No! I hate the sun and you are sunny and bubbly! Worship the moon baby! I won't let you go until you repay your debt... IN IRISH CHEESE PUFFS!"

"Okay... that's weird."

"And a third thing..."

"You said there were only two things!" Albino Pikachu yelled as TheGreatRiachu cuddled against his arm and smirked at the infuriated Randomzzz. She wanted to do tortuous acts. Not wrench a flirt off her partner's arm.

"Well there's three things now. The third thing is... WHY THE HELL DO WE NEED TO GO TO A BAR?"

"Because she said so."

"You don't always have to believe everything people say. Did you believe it when Pikana said KitskuneMiyake took your guns and hid them under the floorboards of his room?"

"... Yes."

"... Is that why KitskuneMiyake's room went up in flames?"

"Possibly."

* * *

"Okay... only thirty eight more to go." Pit said as he went through the complex rows of mechanical parts and picked a few from his list. Roy nodded in a mixture of confusion and boredom while he looked around.

It was a relatively slow day. His mind had been filled with more perverted or just plain wrong thoughts but asides from that the day had been good. Roy slumped into a chair while Pit continued to wander around the store. Neither of the two liked being at the store, but it was the only place where R.O.B's ancient tech was sold.

"Can I even survive watching you look for thirty eight more parts?" Pit shot a look at Roy as he continued searching.

"It would help if you helped me look for it."

"うるさい。" ((pronounced urusai))

"What?"

"That's 'shut up' in Japanese. I don't know what parts R.O.B needs. You, however, do."

"You're being mean! Stop it Roy!"

"I'm not... but I'm just bored."

"Oh... so. How's Martha?" Roy suddenly tightened his grip on the chair, luckily, Pit didn't notice as he continued to shop around.

"She's... okay. Wait! She's out there!" Roy said looking out and seeing the familiar blue haired figure walk on the opposite side of the street

"That's cool. Hey! If you're so bored then why don't you go see her?"

"Yeah..." Roy nodded as he stood up "Beats talking to you..."

"Cool... HEY!"

* * *

"And there's your change ma'am. Thank you and have a nice day." said the clerk. Martha forced smiled and muttered a brief word of thanks. To be honest, she was more thankful that she was out of the shop. The smelt of tires made her gag and she couldn't help but notice that the clerk was staring at her. She didn't blame him though. Whoever had cursed her to wear this tight purple rubber dress was going to eat her sword when she got her hands on them.

Martha moved around to the back through a small alleyway with her receipt at hand to grab the motorcycle from the garage.

She had forgotten it was her friend's birthday but Peach said that they were all chipping in to get him the present; the motorcycle. Still... Martha did want to get something else for her friend but after she got the bike back to the mansion.

"Hey baby! The modeling convention got moved to tomorrow, didn't you hear?" Martha was snapped out of her thoughts and saw five muscular men with the ordered bike ahead of her in the narrow alleyway. As a princess she was taught to ignore the comments and hold her head high when she was feeling stressed. She did so and moved closer towards her.

"Do you sleep on your stomach?"

"Sometimes..." Martha muttered suspiciously as she came directly towards them. "Why do you ask?"

"Can I sleep on your stomach?" The other men laughed while a look of disgust crossed Martha's face. She wanted to slap him right then and there but instead she thrusted the receipt at the man in the middle, presuming he was the boss. The guy looked at it and a small smirk crossed his ugly, toned face.

"You wouldn't happen to live in the Smash Mansion would you?"

"That's none of your concern. Please give me the motorcycle now." She said as cooly as possible. The others nudged each other and they gave a few laughs.

"What's the rush babe?" He asked as his group surrounded her "Our employer told us we had to do you a favour in regards to the little bike back there. The new girl in the mansion... so... uptight right now. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be fretting about anything. Maybe your dress... your dress looks fantastic, but it would look better rumpled up at the foot of my bed"

Okay, that was it, Martha had it with those freaks. As he came up to her, Martha gave a swift jab to his face. "Back off buddy. You and your guys are like cheddar. Cheesy."

"You know... I was trying to be nice. I was trying to be gentle but my boys and I don't take that reaction very well." He said violently grabbing her wrist. She growled and drew her sword menacingly and held it against her captor's throat.

"I don't want to harm you. But I'll repeat myself. Back off..."

"Hands off the boss!" one man yelled. Martha wrenched her hand out and watched her opponent.

With a yell, the thick burly man swung his crowbar. Martha blocked it just in time with her sword. In retaliation she attacked again, and again, and each time the first man barely able block the blows, stepping back to escape the blade.

"Get away from me!" Martha screamed as she kicked the man over to the garbage bins in the narrow alleyway. The two men narrowed their eyes and charged at Martha while the final two went to assist the first thug.

Together with their weapons and power the two men began to drive her back. Martha was cautious, she didn't want to kill anyone. Not outside the brawl simulator where people actually got hurt. However, she seemed surprised when the men didn't hold back. She fell back a bit before remounting her own attack.

They exchanged blow for blow as they circled each other. Martha was doing her best to call for help but no one could hear her. She was a fool for trusting them to get her to the shop. She was completely alone.

Her attention wavered, and the man cut her right arm. She let out a small moan as the Falchion clattered onto the hard stone pavement. They were toying with her. They wanted to break her down and make her weak so it would be easy for them to... she didn't want to even think about what would happen.

Martha turned and started to run back the way she came, sword picked up in her left hand and ready to slice those blocking her path but one of her two new attackers came up towards her with his weapon at hand. He used his metal pipe to stop her while his partner attacked from behind. Luckily, as an experienced fighter, Martha barrel-rolled and slashed the man's leg. She didn't get to grimace over the yells of her victim when someone put her in a headlock. Martha coughed and elbowed her taller captor in the belly.

"Let go!" she cried, trying to knock him out of the way, the man released her in surprised while the half oxygen deprived princess kicked him in the stomach. She swung around and clashed weapons again with her previous opponent. She attacked with such fervor that soon she caught the man's weapon with her's, and it twirled away towards the men near the trash cans.

Her opponent's eyes widened. He evaded Martha's next few swipes of the sword, but he was thrown off balance and fell. Martha cursed as she tripped as well over one of the men's sweeping foot. The breath was knocked out of her and he ankle screamed in pain from the awkward position it was in. She dropped her sword in defeat. She had injured two men well but the final three's combined efforts had defeated her.

"All right," she gasped as she closed her eyes. "You win."

"Excellent girl... now..." he never got to finish his sentence as he yelled in pain.

"Get away from her!" Martha's blue orbs snapped open as she saw a familiar cloaked figure draw his sword and watched the blade flare up. She looked at the man and saw that he was punched into the jaw, blood slightly trickling out from the broken teeth the blow had caused.

"Roy?"

"I'm here Martha. I'm going to protect you." the red head reassured her. He narrowed his eyes and stared at his foes from behind his flaming sword; but the men didn't charge or attack him. In fact they looked... afraid at the murderous intent from Roy's eyes.

"Hey... isn't that guy one of them folks from the mansion?"

"Dude, I don't care. He has a sword that's on fire."

"What should we do?"

"What else? Run!" The men scrambled as fast as they could. Roy watched them run and put his sword back into his scabbard before rushing to the bluenette's aid.

"Are you okay? he asked. Martha nodded slightly and tried to get up, but her injured arm and her opposite throbbing ankle prevented her from doing so. Roy ripped up his cape and began fashioning a bandage for his friend. Her arm was cleaned quickly and soon covered in the soft cape. As Roy began ripping up his cape again in silence, the blue princess spoke.

"Thanks Roy."

"Hey, it's not a problem. What were you doing here anyway? This part of Smashville is dangerous, especially when your..." Roy trailed off as he saw the tight rubber floral dress crumpled up. He gave a nervous gulp as he began wrapping her ankle that had a few stray pieces of glass on it, touching her warm skin.

"I was picking up that motorcycle for Yoshi's birthday and I was... it doesn't matter. Just... don't tell anyone about it okay?"

"Martha! You have to tell someone. Those men wanted to rape you. You could have been..."

"I'm fine." she said looking away. "Just... help me up please?" Roy offered his hand and Martha took it. The red head pulled her up but she stumbled back, unable to lift her own weight with her injuries.

"You can't piggyback me. Your arm..."

"So how am I supposed to get home? Or at least out of here."

"I could run and get Pit. He's at the store across..."

"Don't leave me."

"What?" Martha widened her eyes and blushed an even brighter red while Roy looked in confusion.

"Don't leave me... I'm er... I don't want to be alone incase the men come back." Marth stammered quickly. Roy nodded and looked at her.

"Do you mind if..."

"Anything."

"Okay..." Roy sighed as he put one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back. Martha gasped in surprise as he effortlessly picked her up and began carrying her back towards the street. "Umm... we'll be back before you know it and... err... we can get the bike later." Martha nodded and said nothing, trying not to look directly up. Something was different this time. There weren't any perverted thoughts running in her head but all the same...

"Hey! What's up with the two lovebirds?" Pit asked as he came out of the shop with a grin on his face and many bags in his hands. However, the smile faltered as he saw the blushing but injured woman in Roy's arms. "What..."

"She had an accident." Roy said quickly "Do you have a phone on you? Mine is back in my room."

"Same... what is she doing here?"

"Yoshi's birthday."

"Oh... so..."

"You get the motorbike and drive as fast as you can to the mansion. I'll carry Martha as fast as I can until someone picks us up."

"Got it. Don't take any detours Roy." Pit said running off

"Okay... so its just you and me" Martha said meekly

"Yeah... this will be interesting." Roy commented as he started off

* * *

Nana and Popo chased King Dedede and Ganondorf around with a chainsaw.

Nope! Nothing wrong here!

* * *

"And that's why you don't mess with a eight hundred billion and four years old author! Stupid eighteen year old babysitter and his pigeon." Souldin growled as Kellifer and Gaming Good were shoved into a closet.

"Why did we shove them into a closet?" KitskuneMiyake asked

"Because... do you know how bad it would look when Albino Pikachu and Randomzzz show up to find a babysitter?"

"Not good?"

"You think?"

"Okay! I get your stressed but... what are those two doing?" Souldin looked where KitskuneMiyake was pointing and saw CrazyAcorn chasing Pikana all over the house.

"SO HELP ME GOD, IF YOU EVER HAVE ANOTHER CRAZY COOKIE-SEX-FILLED FANTASY OF ME AGAIN, I'LL KICK YOU IN THE THROAT!" The brown fox yelled waving her cane, breaking everything within arms' range.

"THERE WAS NO SEX! THERE WAS JUST YOU MAKING OUT WITH A RANDOM STRANGER OFF THE STREET!"

"SO I'M A SLUT NOW?"

"This is weird... as usual." Mr. Pichu said eating a bag of potato chips. Souldin shot a look at the Pichu and glared.

"Give me back my Miku Hatsune wallet." Mr. Pichu sighed and searched his fedora pocket to find it empty.

"Umm..."

"You lost my wallet..." Souldin growled "You lost..."

"Take it easy man!" Mr. Pichu said scrambling away before a hole was blown in the wall. Everyone stopped what they were doing and they looked to see a white Pikachu, a half Pikachu and a Shiny Raichu waltzed in.

"Great... more chus." Velcoraptor girl sighed as she looked up from her book. A split second later, she watched as Pikana began slapping Albino Pikachu.

"You idiot! We know what you did!" Pikana said as she slapped him several times "Martha is not supposed to be raped yet! We do not get frikkin punks to do our dirty work ever! So what were you thinking?"

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up Shiny. Mr. Pichu, feel free to bash the random kid who stole your randomness"

"He did what?" Mr. Pichu yelled as he got an AK-74 out. "Die!"

"OMG! Pit Fan! IS THAT YOU? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE FOREVER!" CrazyAcorn yelled and run up to a brunette winged newcomer who had just looked in through the busted wall.

"Oy! Genius! I'm Pit Fan! I evolved remember?" Velcoraptor Girl hissed as she whacked CrazyAcorn.

"My name is PitFTW... and all I have to say is that there are too many authors here and I'm leaving" The brunette said as she turned around. Too bad Pikana grabbed her mallet and conked PitFTW on the head.

"Help me get her into the closet. We have to start the next phase of our plan and then my newest weapon shall be born! Muhahahahahahah!" Pikana laughed

"... why do I hang out with you insane people?"

"Shut up and drag her Souldin!"

* * *

Review! And thank Albino Pikachu for kicking my ass to get this chapter up for you guys!

Review!


	11. Various feelings and A PLOT!

Marth's Curse Reeditized

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me!

Chapter 11

* * *

"So... this is kind of awkward" Martha mumbled as Roy carried her through the streets.

"Yeah... How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Are you okay with carrying me?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Cool..." It was bad enough that she had to be carried bridal style by her best friend in public but she had to have her arms around his neck to prevent her from moving onto a bad angle for her body. For once she was thankful that she had the hexed clothes on her. At least no one recognised her in Roy's arms. Not that being carried was a bad thing...

Wait... what?

"I am not paid enough for this. Damn wallet was completely devoid of credit cards. You can't put a eight hundred billion and four year old author into financial debt if he doesn't have any damn credit cards" PitFTW groaned as she rubbed her aching head. "Now... where did I put that sleep hex... ah! Here we go!" she chirped casting her spell.

'_Wait! Bad Marth. He's your friend... he's just one of your best friends and nothing more. He... he's just carrying you because your hurt. It's nothing personal. The relationship between us is strictly friends if not professional. It's not you fault his body being ridiculously warm. No matter how comfy his arms are, that's no excuse to... to..._' Martha yawned and caught Roy smirking at her tired expression.

"I'll wake you up when we get there. Martha get some rest okay? You had a rough day"

"But... I'm not sleepy." She yawned again trying to be stubborn. However, slowly, she let her arms fall off around his neck and then made her delicate fingers clutch Roy's shirt under his armour. Her eyes closed and, amazingly enough, she fell asleep!

I wonder what could have made that suddenly happen...

"_She's really cute when she sleeps... not that I'm paying attention or anything._" Roy thought, feeling his face flush as he continued to carry her, his strong arms never faltering. "_I've... I've really got to stop thinking about these things. I have Lilliana so I should stop thinking about her. It's just going to get messy if I admit..._" Roy even silenced his inner thoughts. He couldn't deny it now but... but that just made things seem even more complicated. His feelings; his blushing face, the accelerated heartbeat, the longing to talk to her everyday and protect her no matter what the danger was...

"_I'm not going to say it. No, no._" Roy thought. "_I can't be in l... l... lo... why can't I think it? If she's just my friend then I should be able to admit it to myself. I'm not in l... lo... lo... I can't even think it out properly. Am I really?_" The pyro shook his head as he continued to carry the light, sleeping figure across the road; just gently enough not to wake her.

"_I mean... she's to be married to someone she knew for most of her life. Who helped her through a war. She's just my best friend who used to be a guy who put up with me. She still is the same inside and in spirit. It doesn't add up. Wow... I'm losing an argument with my silent self. Is it that obvious that I lo... I really enjoy her company? She's not just beautiful on the outside but she's just beautiful all over. I just... I always want to protect her. I don't want her to cry... I just want to take care of her..._"

"What did we miss?"

"Ahhh!" PitFTW yelled. Thankfully she was spying on the rooftop of a pretty busy market so her voice just got lost in the crowd. The brunette turned around and narrowed her eyes upon seeing a Pikachu/human hybrid and a pigeon on her shoulder. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought this was my stakeout."

"We're here to pick up some parts. There was a meeting but since you're already here, we were told to go get it now." Randomzzz chirped

"I'm just here to get away from Mr. Good. But we're all focusing our attention on the devices." Kellifer mentioned

"Wait, then who's suppose to take the fire lord's and princess over there?"

"Some girl is taking that, another of Pikana's associates, however that's hardly our concern. We just need to go and buy the things." the pigeon replied

"Okay. It's not like I can subtly do anything more. Anyway, these two are good enough at embarrassing themselves without us." PitFTW shrugged

"Hand on. I just need to send this to Martha's pocket! Beware of the mystery blackmailer, princess!" Randomzzz cackled as she made a slip of paper disappear from her hands with a wisp of smoke. "So let's go!" With a fiery explosion, the thee disappeared, but since one would hardly look up to the roofs for random flames while a hot girl was curled up in one's arms; Roy hardly noticed anything.

_"Damn... where is Pit? I thought he would have gotten help by now... not much of a point now though. I can see the mansion from here._" Roy thought as he saw the luxurious manor in the distance. "_Just rest Martha, they'll fix you up quickly... and then I can talk to you. I can get my thoughts clear about you now..."

* * *

_

Pit was shivering under a rock in the middle of the desert while mutated Shy Guys circled around the motorcycle.

Yeah... that's a story for another day.

* * *

_"_We got mail!" KitskuneMiyake yelled as he ran holding a scrap of paper up. After Albino Pikachu had finished punching Gaming Good, who dealt just as much damage back, the Pikachu picked up the paper off the shorter boy and stared at it.

"We just got our mail! We just got our mail! We just got our mail! I wonder who it's from?" sung Albino Pikachu to the tune of the Blue's Clues song.

"Hurry up already... crazy kid." muttered Gaming Good

"YAY! WE GOT... a bill from Seto Kaiba."

"She broke his window again?" groaned Souldin "The amount of time she hangs around there... you'd think she'd have written a story in that archive by now."

"AND WE HAVE PIKANA'S SECRET PLANS!"

"This can't be it. This can honestly not be it... it makes no sense!"

"You do realise Pikana will kill you for going through her stuff" Velcoraptor Girl piped up "Disguising it as mail won't save you."

"She's out with CrazyAcorn. Shopping for some clothes and spare parts of her machine." Mr. Pichu said as he snatched the paper off his crazy side. "By the time she gets back, this will be back in her desk and the lock to her desk would have been fixed... now shut up and get over here."

The others dropped the books or pocketed their valuables ((Including Souldin's finally returned, but empty, Miku Hatsune wallet)) and went to look at the piece of paper.

* * *

_**PIKANA'S PRIVATE PLANS!**_

_Today- Steal CrazyAcorn's exam study notes while we shop :)_

_Plan: Tomorrow- Romance. Beach. Also get hobos/friends in my house to build the chips for Pika-kun and me!_

_Night- Love shack!_

_Next day *When I feel like we're ready*-** Knock up M!**_

_Later again *Min 3days*- **SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME EVENT! WEAPON W READY!**_

_Final- Complete plan and live happy ever after. :D_

_P.S: Mug friends one by one and blame KitskuneMiyake. :D_

_Warning: Avoid Sheeda. Do A.S.A.P!

* * *

_

"What?" TheGreatRiachu

"I know! She was going to mug you guys and blame me!" Kitskune yelled before Velcoraptor Girl squished his foot.

"No you twit... she..."

"OH MY ARCEUS! SHE CALLED US HOBOS!" Albino Pikachu and Mr. Pichu screamed together. The small chu glared at his white alter ego who just smiled cutely at him earning the albino a death glare and a kiss from TheGreatRiachu.

Souldin face palmed as hard as he could. "Has any of you read the original Marth's Curse?"

"What?"

"You know. The original fanfiction of this?"

"What are you talking about?" Gaming Good asked

"He thinks that we're authors in a fanfic about authors stuffing up other people's lives." Whispered Albino Pikachu as he stashed something in his hat.

"Is he insane?" KitskuneMiyake asked as Souldin twitched. Souldin was the most sane of all of them... "I mean, that's highly unlikely. We're authors, we have top jobs! There's no higher deity typing on her computer controlling our actions"

"Who knows. Maybe he had one too many magic mushrooms."

"... Forget you guys. Let's just put the connectors together and fix Pikana's crazy machine. This wasn't in the original version."

"What?"

"Don't you guys remember the meeting we had two hours ago?"

"No... what about this 'original version?'"

"Just shut up and get to work."

* * *

* * *

"Doctor Mario! Doctor Mario!" Roy yelled as he ran into the medical ward holding Martha. However, instead of seeing the mustached man, he saw a female dressed in white with very long brown very curly hair hidden under a colourful beanie. Her brown eyes fell on Roy and she came over, an exotic multicolored necklace dangling over her white garments. "Doctor Mario isn't in right now. I'm his new assistant Razcoolzle. May I help you?"

"Of course! I have an injured woman here!" The red head growled. The girl gave a naive smile and pointed to one of the medical wing's bed.

"Just place her there and let me get my things. Really, you should be more careful with your girlfriend."

"What? No! No! We weren't doing anything like that!" He blushed furiously as he shook his head quickly. Razcoolzle looked at him in confusion.

"You weren't brawling? Then what were you doing?" Roy blinked at her before he shook his head and gently placed the sleeping girl down and removed the sword on her back. She stirred slightly in her sleep but she didn't wake up from her slumber.

"Don't worry... can you heal her?" "Come to the right girl! I have potions galore! I can cure her with a blink of an eye with one of these babies" The girl chirped as she pulled out what looked like a horrible black and blue potion from her beanie. Roy's eye twitched as he saw the fluid inside hiss at him. "This will heal her lickity split... but there'll be a side effect."

"What?" he asked anxiously. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He grasped her unmoving hand absentmindedly and looked up at the nurse who was looking at him innocently with a smile on her features.

"She'll have the desire to go to the beach tomorrow..."

"That's it?" Roy asked, not buying it. Surely there had to be some sort of catch...

"That's it." Razcoolzle smiled sweetly "As long as she gets to the beach within the next 23 hours there will be no problems."

"Oh... what about Dr. Mario? I want to check with him before giving Martha anything to fix her up."

"He's not in right now... but I'll just leave the potion here and I'll not give it until I get his approval okay?" The girl said placing the vial on the small side table.

"Good..."

"Now go get something to eat. I promise that I'll keep an eye on her for you. Dinner is served now and if you hurry, Kirby won't be there yet." Razcoolzle said as she patted his back. Roy ran his fingers through Martha's hair absent mindedly before he got up and left.

"Finally..." She laughed as she closed the door behind the swordsman. Razcoolzle tipped a bit of the potion in Martha's mouth and peaked under the bed where a drugged Dr. Mario was in a similar unconscious status. "Pikana's plan is almost at its climax and I'll be one stone closer to completing my necklace."

* * *

"Watch it" Mewtwo said as he passed the blue aura Pokemon. Instead of apologizing, the half fighting type stuck their tongue out

"No you watch it!"

"Are you mocking me?" His voice was calm, the other's... not so much

"Are you mocking me?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Shadow Ball!"

"Aura Sphere!"

"FIGHT!" yelled little Pichu

"You inconsiderate jerk! You and your almighty powers. I don't need a blankie from Mommy Mew at bedtime." The smashers in the dining room roared with laughter. Probably the most serious smasher in the mansion... had a blankie?

However, Mewtwo remained calm and smirked. "YOU said you wouldn't mention that, Annabel. And anyway it's a family heirloom."

No one actually got the second part. Half of them where gaping at the fuming Lucario who's eyes were glowing and her palms with a similar angry aura. All was silent until one single person dared to speak up.

"YOU ARE GIRL? WAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Wario. After he realised no one was laughing with him, Wario sweat dropped and gulped at the horrified faces the people were showing him. "Samus is behind me... isn't she?"

Ignoring the inevitable explosion coming from Samus' plasma cannon, Lucario humphed and glared at the clone legendary.

"Well maybe I would have liked to have kept that a secret." Yelled Lucario as she stormed off "And call me by my nickname and I'll use my final smash on you."

"She started it." Mewtwo said calmly as he shooed everyone away.

"I'm surprised this didn't have a huge affect on everyone. I was so sure they were going to go in hysterics." Jigglypuff said as she walked next to Mewtwo to grab a bite to eat.

"Considering that Marth actually changed gender recently, its not that big of a deal." the cat creature shrugged as he hovered two cafeteria trays for them. "You knew about Lucario as well, didn't you?"

"Maybe..." Jigglypuff began heading for a cafeteria table but her companion began heading for the formal dining room.

"Hey guys... what's up?" Roy asked as Mewtwo came towards him. The psychic cat used his mental abilities to turn Roy around and made him start hovering in the opposite direction. The red head kicked the air in confusion.

"Eh?"

"Trust me. You'll be a lot safer this way." The psychic said as he escorted Roy and Jigglypuff away. The red head looked behind to see the penguin, King Dedede looking around for a hamburger. Seeing as there were no more, he did the only mature thing a king of his status could think of. He ate Kirby's.

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled, the sweet puffball getting mad, before he started bashing up King Dedede. He kicked the penguin into Ganondorf, who then threw the red clothed penguin onto Pikachu's mini group's table who then began using their trays to hit other people over the head until eventually all the non-humanoid smashers were having a good bar-fight.

Yay violence!

* * *

"I'm home!" Pikana yelled as she skipped in with CrazyAcorn behind her "How are all my good friends today?"

"Fine Pikana!"

"Good! Because Albino Pikachu and KitskuneMiyake has taken everyone's paychecks again and burned them!" the blonde giggled. CrazyAcorn laughed wickedly as the others turned to the two boys and...

**The following scene is way too violent for my younger reader's eyes. Let's just say half the authors are now trying to kill Albino Pikachu and KitskuneMiyake for taking their beloved cash! Rest assured, they will be healed soon and all of the authors will be paid respectively... including **** Albino Pikachu in his 'Irish Cheese Puffs'... and 'Canadian Bacon' because we love him.

* * *

**

"Pr1nt1ng Perverted Vide0 please wa1t..." R.O.B. said followed by pair of sick giggling. Poor robot, Ness had crashed the internet again so the brawler was held against his will to burn copies of numerous sick videos the men had collaborated. Thankfully the process was never completed as Young and Toon Link ran past, knocking everyone over, with a leather bound book in Toon Link's hands.

"No! My diary! You little Link clones! Come back here!" yelled Zelda as she screamed blue murder and ran after them. It was after dinner and the brawlers without matches were having their usual heated arguments. Roy was about to ask Zelda something before a flash of blue light nearly ran him over. The light zipped over to Captain Falcon and zoomed around him.

"HI FALCON! WANNA RACE? READY SET GO!"

"Okay... who the hell put Sonic of coffee this time?" yelled Samus as she pushed Roy aside and stormed in and roared at the others. Bowser glared at the small black haired boy next to him who shrugged.

"We got him a drink at McDonalds... but it's not just coffee." Ness said as Sonic zipped around again.

"What do you mean he's not just on coffee?" asked Bowser

"... how many sugar cubes did you put in there?" asked Diddy Kong eyeing the boy.

"HIBYE!" Sonic ran past them again

"23 cubes."

"What the hell? Twenty... three... cubes?"

"HIBYE!" Roy began edging back as Samus looked like she was about to pop a vein. She raised her arm cannon and aimed for the speeding blur...

"HI whoops!"

DK had trotted out of his room when he crashed into Sonic. Thankful that he had stopped annoying the hell out of everyone, Samus lowered her cannon. Then Falco and Fox appeared with a bag of popcorn and sat in front of Roy.

"100 bucks on Ganondork!" Proclaimed Fox as he looked down the main, long hall. Upon hearing this, most of the smashers moved out of the way and into the various rooms lining it.

"Nah, the Ice Climbers will beat him. I'm betting 100 on Ice Climbers." said Falco as he took some of the kernels.

"Ganondork..." Nana said

"I'm not Ganondork I'm freaking GANONDORF! GET IT THROUGH YOUR PINT-SIZED HEADS!" The king of evil roared as he charged up one of his warlock punches.

"Oh Popo!" Nana said in a sing song voice as she giggled and danced out of the way. Roy noted the malicious intent in her voice and began heading as fast as he could to the medical ward; the only place where he thought he could be safe from this madness. Popo then appeared with Meta Knight's spare mask and a futuristic looking chainsaw. Samus grumbled but made no interference while Ganondorf gulped. "Ummmm... Bye?" Not wanting to risk his hand against Samus' weapon. The king of evil ran Popo and Nana after him.

"Damn..." said Fox as he forked over 100 to Falco. Roy shook his head and quickly made his escape. It didn't take him long before he arrived in the medical wing.

Taking care to be silent, he snuck in and sat on the chair next to Martha's bed. Giving a yawn he began stroking her hair again before he looked at her still face. He leaned forward so his face was directly over hers and... he jerked his head back in surprise.

What was he doing? Was he really just caressing her? Was he really about to move closer to her face to...

_'Get a grip Roy... seriously! What are you thinking? I can't do this... not to her. Even if I really want to I can't...'

* * *

_

I feel upset... no not Roy's feelings or my crap excuse for crack/romance but I have an English exam. :(

How the hell do you study for an English exam? I hate English! Damn essays all to the Shadow Realm!

Review!


	12. The last damn filler

Marth's Curse Reeditized

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me!

WARNING: LAST CHAPTER BEFORE SAPPY AND VERY DISTURBING ROMANCE! BE AFRAID... later.

Chapter 12

* * *

The sun shone and its warm rays streamed through the horizontal blinds and onto the blunette's face. Martha's sensitive eyes fluttered open and she gave a sleepy smile. Today seemed to be such a lovely day. She felt like she was so full of energy... perhaps after her brawls she would take a pleasant stroll by the beach. The day certainly called for it.

The princess tried to move out of bed but upon doing so, she felt something on the upper part of her legs. Hearing the slight moan, the bluenette sat up properly to see Roy, fast asleep with his head and crossed arms on her lap. Martha gave a small chuckle as she heard her friend's light snoring and patted him on the head. That was sweet. He must of carried her here when she fell asleep. How long had been here? It must have been a few hours if he was asleep.

"Roy, Roy, Roy... what am I going to do with you?" She said calmly playing with his messy red hair as he drooled slightly. He was funny. He made her laugh even when he was asleep. That warm feeling inside her chest and head seemed to just explode with contentment when he was around. Oh Ashera... what was she just thinking?

"You're an idiot you know that Roy?" Martha said to his slumbering figure, "A massive idiot. I should tell Lyn to properly teach you how to not mess with girl's hearts. Your mother, Ninian, would be upset from her grave if she knew what you were doing." She was joking of course, having never met the half-dragon, but she wasn't joking about Roy messing with her.

It was disgusting how she cold just melt at the thought of him. She could just kill him for making her seem weak, unlike her usual self, as she knew that his love laid with Lilliana. Not poor despicable her. She couldn't be mad at his perfect face though...

'Yune help me... I'm not just acting like a stereotypical girl... but a love-struck one as well," the woman groaned as she lay back down and stared at the ceiling- unwilling to wake the pyro up. Now that she was properly awake, she could tell that she was in the medical ward. Another smile wormed itself to her confused face when she thought about Roy bothering to carry her all the way from the motorcycle shop. She moved her hands to put them behind her head, brushing her pocket as she did so. Something fell out and landed on the soft sheets. Puzzled by its presence, Martha looked at envelope.

The lettering outside were cutout letters from a newspaper that were arranged to spell her true name. However, when she opened it -it wasn't like she had anything better to do with the red head log on her legs- a very familiar letter spilled out.

"Sheeda..." Martha said, puzzled by how the heck the letter, that was supposed to be in her room, got into her dress pocket. She didn't question it though, a lot weirder things had been happening recently.

_Dear Marth,_

_I'm really sorry I haven't written lately but I have exciting news. I can make the 13th so guess who's coming to the Super Smash Mansion._

_Your sister wishes she could come but she has your kingdom to take care of... she's breathing down my neck so I'll let you know that she wants you to come back as soon as possible. We're all fairing fine here._

_Everyone back at home misses you and the kingdom seems to be at peace for once. Maybe when you're around we get in trouble... I'm kidding!_

_Anyway, I can't wait for the wedding. It's is going fabulous, I can't wait for you to see what I have planned. I don't want to be secretive but you'll just love it. So sorry for such a short letter but I wanted this to get to you sooner rather then later._

_Say hi to all your friends for me and tell your friend, Ike, to try to put a bit more muscle on you! Nah, kidding. You're perfect the way you are._  
_  
See you soon Marth!_  
_  
Love Sheeda._

It finally occurred to Martha, just like a puzzle where she had placed every single piece, that she had completely forgotten about Sheeda. Did she still have feelings for her? Yes... of course she did. They were best friends forever. Then there was Roy and... there was so much to think about. She didn't know what to do.

"Is this the point in time where we both prayed and hoped we'd be Roy? Confused?" she asked gently and softly to the slumbering youth, her slim hands beginning to tighten, crinkling the short letter.

_'Somehow I knew that from the deepest reaches of my heart it'd come to this. The hardest choice would be the choice that... that could tear us both apart. I know I can't ignore all these feelings that I've felt over my time here. I hate it. I feel weak. I love him.'_ Martha thought, tearing up, clutching her fists and shutting her eyes as tight as she could '_I wonder why I never tried to tell you from the start_?' Of course she knew. She knew why she didn't say anything, even when it was so obvious. She just wanted everything to go back to normal. Back when she was a guy again and everything was less confusing. Heck, war was less confusing then this.

"Now I know what they mean when they say 'Love is war.' We have to keep our distance from each other," Martha said sitting up and looking down at her friend. She pocketed the letter again and wiped her tears up as quickly as she could, "just be friends. All we gotta do is just be friends. It's time to say goodbye to these treacherous feelings. Just be friends. All we gotta do is just be friends and everything will be fine."

Roy stirred a few minutes later and gave a wide yawn. Where he was a bit uncomfortable but he was so warm. He didn't want to wake up. Roy twisted his head where he was in an attempted get into a better position before he heard a weak laugh.

"Morning Roy. Sleep well?" The lord opened his eyes and jumped up in surprise. Martha smiled softly and swung to the side of the bed, feeling the ache of Roy's weight on her legs, and looked at the startled blue eyed figure.

"I... I'm sorry Martha! I mean..." Roy started before the bluenette smiled at him and shook her head.

"No need Roy. It is I that must thank you for rescuing me. I apologize. I didn't properly do that earlier." Martha whispered as she stood up shakily, face not meeting his eyes. Roy made a move to help her but his efforts were refused by the struggling warrior. "Don't worry about me Roy. I'll be fine. I just need a shower and I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes my friend... I'm sure." she said as she walked out of the room. When she was out of hearing range, Roy sighed and sat on the bed.

"She was crying..."

* * *

Pikachu had just arrived at Pikana's house and already he was sweat-dropping at the sight of the daily random occurrences here. For Albino Pikachu was chasing his girlfriend in a steam roller- waving a chainsaw in his free hand- while Mr. Pichu was chasing after him. The electric brawler figured it was just because that the white author had stolen his fedora.

Knowing Pikana would be upset with him for trying to interfere- she liked dealing with her own issues- the Pokemon walked inside the house to see Mr. Good and KitskuneMiyake working on a large metal machine. He gave the two a wave and made his way to the dining room where he raised his non-existent eyebrows at the tea party in the room.

"Hey Pikachu. Here for tonight?" Velcoraptor Girl asked as she ate a biscuit. The yellow mouse nodded and sat next to the Raichu who was nibbling on a cake.

"Hey cutie. I'm TheGreatRiachu and I can make your dreams come true," she winked. Pikachu didn't need to say anything for at that moment, a boot broke the window and hit the evolved form on the back of her head.

"Touch my man and I'll kill you!" Pikana yelled as she ran past the window, Albino Pikachu close on her tail.

"What did she do this time?" Pikachu asked as he took a biscuit.

"Who knows what she did to those two." Souldin muttered under his breath as he sipped some of his tea. "Usually PitFTW or Randomzzz would give us the information but they and Kellifer are still out."

"So... what's been going on?"

"Well... nothing really. Everything happens on the beach tonight," the human female said, "by the way, I'm Razcoolzle, legendary stone collector."

"Charmed."

"I'm so happy this is almost over," the dinosaur woman said, referring to Martha and Roy, "I'm kind of sick of all this cliche drama. First in they're in love and then they're sad. Then the they're in love again and then they're mad." VG sighed, scoffing in a few more biscuits.

"Then someone dies." Pikachu cut in, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Would you like some tea Pika?" CrazyAcorn asked holding up the teapot.

"Yeah... I need some bloody tea." The brown fox poured him some tea into a small white cup and handed it to him. Pikachu muttered his thanks and drank a bit of it before he almost vomited. "What is in this?"

"Blood. Ox blood if you must be specific." Velcoraptor girl smirked as she sculled her cup.

"Do I have to ask why?"

"When you ask for bloody tea, you're going to get it." Souldin smirked. Pikachu laughed as well as the others. All was good and well now- save for Pikana outside but they all knew she'll save herself later- and everything would be at peace.

Well... until the evening came anyway.

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." Link said, trying to understand what the large right hand glove was saying, "Pit got lost on the way here... from a place that is less then half a mile from where he started and he has been reported to be seen in the Sahara Desert?"

"Yep. So while Crazy Hand and I go find him, I want all of you to go to the holiday bunker by the beach overnight okay? You'll pack your stuff and leave in an hour. Any questions?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes! Why can't we stay here?" Ganondorf asked. Martha rolled her eyes, knowing the answer to the question. She, bored, looked over to see Roy giving her a small smile from across the room. She gave one back but quickly looked away, much to his dismay.

"Because last time I did that, three certain kings managed to destroy half the mansion. I'd rather you smash the beach houses then the one we live in. Any other questions?" The hand asked. After a moment of silence, Master Hand dismissed the smashers and all the assembled dispersed. Martha walked out by herself amongst the crowd. She wasn't alone for long, however, when Princess Peach leapt from behind her and grinned at Martha.

"What's up Martha? How have you been?"

"Quite fine." Peach raised an eyebrow, noticing that the bluenette's words didn't quite match her face and how Martha's eyes didn't meet her azure ones.

"Something is wrong, isn't it?" the blonde asked as they turned right towards the bedrooms, "you can tell me. I promise I won't say a word."

"I'm just surprised that just when I wanted to go to the beach today, Master Hand is forcing us all to. Could I borrow some swimwear? I didn't think of getting one when we were at the store and I really do want to swim today." Contre to what a lot of people thought, Peach was not an  
idiot. She could tell something was wrong and she could, intelligently, play on her own emotions to get what she wanted.

"Yeah you can..." Peach said suspiciously, "but that isn't on your mind now is it? Can you tell me what is really going on?" Martha looked up at the cute, yearning expression on Peach's face and, after realising that she wasn't going until she got some answers, she nodded.

"Fine... but only you and when we get inside your room, alright?" the giddy princess nodded and the other one's request and opened the door to the room, ushering Martha inside the pink and purple, floral room. Peach escorted Martha to sit on her rose-pink bed before she went into her walk-in-wardrobe.

"Just tell me everything, I can hear you from in here." she called as she began hunting for swimwear that could fit her friend. Martha shifted uncomfortably and sighed. After saying nothing, Peach called from the wardrobe again. "It'd be best if you told me. Keeping things bottled inside isn't always a good thing."

Martha was silent for a bit but, as Peach wanted, she began lifting the load off her chest.

"It's... complicated. Have you ever had that feeling like you can't breathe? When your chest swells up and you can't see anything but a certain person?"

"Ooh. Sounds like someone has been bitten by the love bug!" Peach giggled "No... not that one. Oh! Continue Martha!"

"Well there's this guy in the mansion that I think I might have feelings for. It's like I can't see anything for these last few days... nothing but him. It's like I'm addicted. I can't think without him interrupting me; in my thoughts, in my dreams and I know he doesn't return my feelings..." Martha turned over and put her face to Peach's pillow. Then she screamed.

"Are you okay?" The blonde immediately dashed out as the blue princess yelled in a very informal way. After a brief second, Martha raised her head and sighed apologetically to the pink-clad princess.

"I'm sorry Peach. I'm just... not used to being in a fight where I can't win."

"What? You can always find a way to win!" The princess said as she carried the two outfits over and placed them on the bed. She then gave the other woman a hug. "Tell me why can't you win this battle."

"My fiance is coming over soon and the person I have feelings for is a guy... a guy! I used to be a guy." Martha sighed, "What would he think? What would Sheeda think? Heck, I don't know what to think. I feel like I'm going in circles."

"Well... did you tell him how you feel? Or anyone? Are you close?" the blonde asked, getting some suspicions.

"No... how could I? He is so close to me and I don't trust anyone not to tell him. The worst part is that he knows that Sheeda is coming soon because I told him."

"Hmm... that is tricky. If you want my advice, then here it is... be honest."

"Peach..."

"Let me finish. Just talk to him like you did to me. If the guy is that close to you, then he'll understand your feelings. Besides, he might share them."

"That's just someone writing a bad fanfic. It doesn't happen in real life." Martha commented. "However... I'll try it. Thanks Peach, maybe I'll get to talk to Ro... the guy after all."

"That's the spirit!" Peach stood up and smiled, picking up the swimming costume. The blonde noted that- however obvious it was- that Martha didn't realise that pretty much the whole mansion (or the people who cared) already knew of her little crush. However, she wasn't one to say that, rather, she was going to help the poor soul feel better. "Now let's pick something out for you and then you can get to it!"

* * *

-  
Albino Pikachu quickly pulled out mine thrower and shot Pikana twice. The mines stuck to her and started beeping more rapidly with each passing second.

"DAMN YOU ALBI..." she started as she exploded. Mr. Pichu sweat-dropped as Albino Pikachu walked off from explosion, wearing sunglasses.

"Who's turn is it to revive Pikana?" groaned KitskuneMiyake.

"Okay guys! Gather round! Master Hand has given us the beach house rules and there are a lot of them." Mario called the smashers in his Italian accent that the authoress is to lazy to type. The group had been dropped off at the beach with their things and had all gathered in a thick crowd around the plumber -standing on a table- right in front of the beach house.

"We're staying for one night. How many rules can he make?" Bowser roared from the crowd.

"101."

"You have to be kidding!" Ganondorf yelled at the plumber, "Why do we need 101 rules?"

"Probably because last time we left the mansion as a group, we had to explain to the cops why we had eight traumatised kids, a stolen hippo and Yoshi's head on the couch." Mario and the said dinosaur shot a look to the king of evil who shrugged.

"Okay. Here we go..." Mario started.

"1. The microwave is not a theater for testing explosives, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't run up the microwave budget on your experiments with Coke and Pop Rocks, or eggs. I don't care what you saw on TV.

2. Candy is not meant to go in any orifice other than the mouth, no matter how it is shaped."

Red whistled nervously while everyone laughed at the poor Pokemon Trainer, after it had died down, Mario continued.

"3. Candles are also not meant to go inside the body (anywhere).

4. Glass is fragile. I cannot stress this enough. I hoped you all'd learn after seven jars of jam, fifty fine wine glasses, a pair of specs, my favorite old television, a clock, a computer, a millennium commemorative Mickey Mouse snow globe, and twelve light bulbs, but you obviously didn't,  
because having written this, I heard Ness break the china."

"Popo has lousy aim okay? Baseball is hard indoors!" Ness yelled out from the crowd.

"5. The phone is not a demon that can be summoned by entering a code, and is therefore not meant to dwell in hell."

"Come on! It was one time!" Mewtwo yelled, much to everyone's amusement.

"6. If you yell at our answering machine, it will not like you anymore. It will not EVER yell back, so stop. It's one-sided.

7. Needles are to be used for sewing, not voodoo. I don't care what the person did.

8. Barbie dolls are meant to keep their appendages attached, and they belong to Nana. They are not food for Kirby or chew toys for the Yoshi. They are also not to be used for voodoo.

9. The stove is not meant to serve as a bonfire, and you should not dance around it clad in a bed linen screaming 'Toga! Toga!'

10. You should also not dance naked around any stove, because we do have company.

11. The camera is not meant to take pornographic pictures of your or anyone else's body parts. No one wants to see them hanging on our fridge ever. Again."

At this, Samus broke a vein and kicked Snake as hard as she could before proceeding in breaking Captain Falcon's nose.

"12. The stuffing is meant to stay *inside* the pillow. If I find it on the floor one more time, you will. Clean. It. Up.

13. The fridge is meant to store food. This does not include any animal's brains, tongue, or hooves.

14. The fridge is not meant to store hostages. This includes any smasher.

15. This also now applies to Assist Trophies. I know you have Stafy hidden with you.

16. Clothes are the only things that go in the washing machine. Cats, dogs, and pickles should be left out of the laundry from now on."

17. People do not go in the dryer. Not even for five minutes."

"Yes... it does not make people shrink." groaned Luigi, shooting a look at Wario

"18. The lint filter is not meant to be worn as a loincloth.

19. The air conditioning is not 'the breeze from Hell coming to claim us', so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop staring down the vent and screaming at the top of your lungs.

20. The clothing iron is not a weapon, and if Olimar comes in with a triangular burn on his ass one more time, you will all suffer.

21. The clothing iron is not meant to be used on hair. Especially not hair that has just been doused liberally with hair gel, because it will explode."

"Guilty as charged!" laughed Wolf, causing Fox to attack him. It took a few minuted to pry the two off each other (and fix up Snake/Captain Falcon) but Mario was eventually able to continue reinstating Master Hand's rules.

"22. Speaking of hair products, the following items are not to be used as personal lubricants: hair gel, hairspray, foam mousse, shampoo OR conditioner, conditioning shampoo, tea tree oil, or that sculpting gunk that Peach keeps around.

23. The TV will not react if you scream 'Turn yourself on, idiot box!'

24. The remote is not to be used as *anything* other than a remote.

25. Batteries go in electronics. Not in people, no matter how annoying you may think they are.

26. Massagers and vibrators are not the same thing.

27. A cellphone on vibrate is also not a vibrator, and don't try to get cute and tell us it technically is.

28. The mirror is not a parallel dimension, and it is not a portal to said dimension. I'm tired of laughing at you guys running into mirrors, so I'd thought I'd let you know."

"It was in one of Pikana's fanfics!" protested Nana, going pink at everyone's laughter.

"29. Bunk beds are not to be used for torture devices.

30. No sex in the bunk beds. Ever. Again. We've already had to replace one set."

"ZeldaandLink." coughed Meta Knight

"31. The fireplace poker is not meant to be jammed up the ass of anyone who rings the doorbell.

32. The fireplace poker is not meant to be rammed down the throat of anyone who rings the doorbell.

33. The fireplace poker is not a weapon.

34. The cuckoo clock is not out to get any of us, and throwing it across the room results only in having to buy a new cuckoo clock."

"It is! It attacked Pichu yesterday!" Diddy Kong yelled.

"35. Pots and pans are not to be used as hats or helmets.

36. Kitchen utensils are not sex toys.

37. Especially not bread knives or steak forks or swords.

38. Especially not the electric carving knives.

39. Especially not the electric mixer. I'm still talking to you Zelda and Link although... Mario shouldn't get any ideas." the plumber whispered as everyone laughed.

"How many of these are directed at us?" Link asked

"Who knows..."

"40. The blender is not a killing machine. Frogs do not go in the blender.

41. Snakes do not go in the oven. Neither do people. EVER.

42. Thermometers are not 'stripping poles for chipmunks' and this should not ever be an opinion voiced when talking to children. So shut up King Dedede and stop watching 'Alvin and the Chipmunks the Squeakuel.'"

"That movie sucks." Ike said before the aforementioned penguin attacked him.

"43. The doorbell is not your cue to drop whatever you're doing, crush theater-blood capsules all over your face, and burst out the door screaming that you want people's souls.

44. 'Weenie roast' is not a sexual term.

45. 'Hot dog' is also not a sexual term.

46. When I call you, pick up the phone

47. When Crazy Hand calls, please do not pick up the phone.

48. Teapots are meant to house tea, not alcoholic beverages. It is not cute when you swap the tea with tequila and our guests are stupid enough to drink it."

Peach glared at Toon Link and Jigglypuff who whistled innocently and edged away from the lady-like woman.

"49. Curtains are not meant to be worn as togas or climbed. They are not meant to be used as blankets or bed linens, and will not be used to mop up the blood you 'have no clue as to how it got there.'

50. Please wait half an hour after eating. I do not need anyone getting ill/cramps while you are away.

51. Impaling the pillows on spikes of hair is nether funny nor amusing. Apologizing to Ike doesn't excuse you.

52. You should not put someone's weapon in between the windowsill and the open window and slam the poor window down. It is glass. It will break.

53. The flat-iron is not meant to be used in conjunction with anything flammable, including hair gel.

54. No body part is to be doused with water, placed against a steel butter knife, and the knife inserted into an electrical socket."

DK growled at Mr. GAW who shrugged.

"55. The electric sockets are not to have anything stuck in them.

56. No groping the women.

57. No going outside after dark. Sonic will get you."

"I only turned werewolf for one game! Come on!" the hedgehog yelled.

"58. The toilet did not swallow your most prized possessions, and it is scary to wake up at four in the morning to see you screaming into and clawing at the inside of the toilet bowl like a banshee.

59. The toilet is ceramic, and therefore can be broken with a sledgehammer. Stop killing the toilets.

60. No killing anyone!"

"BOOOOOOO!" everyone yelled, as if it was Mario's fault.

"61. The computer is not 'the porno machine' and is not meant to house solely download porn. Therefore, you should not delete every program but the image viewer in order to free up space for download porn. The computer here is purely for emergencies or the finding of information.

62. Body parts do not go in the printer.

63. Clothing does not go in the printer.

64. Animals do no go in the printer.

65. Body parts, animals, and clothing do not go in the shredder.

66. The letter opener is not a sex toy. It is also not a weapon or an eating utensil.

67. It is not cute to take a sharpie and scratch out the 'r' in CROCK POT. We do not appreciate eating out of a 'cock pot.'"

Again, Peach glared at the villains who backed away from the fuming princess.

"68. No fighting. Period.

69. The toaster is not a battlefield for GI Joe action figures and My Little Ponies. They melt and run up the toaster budget, and unless you feel like buying a toaster, stop it.

70. You are not obligated to kneel in front of the coffee pot every morning groaning your brains out onto our kitchen floor in need of caffeine. You are not a 'coffee zombie,' and I'd appreciate it if you'd lay off the theatrics. You scarred Lucas last time.

71. The ashes from the fireplace are not to be used as body paint.

72. The broom is not a sword, and you should not be spotted (by the press, *especially*) naked except for the pot on your head (see Rule 35) and the broom you are using to duel against a similarly clad enemy.

73. Putting powdered sugar, baking soda, and every other white substance you find in the cupboard into a roast pot and putting the whole mess into the oven will not result in drugs of any kind, be it heroin, methamphetamine, or cocaine. It results in a big, goopy, bubbling mess, and you will not attempt it ever again on pain of death.

74. No eating all the frozen food. Kirby and Yoshi, I have the fresh food stacked enough for one day.

"Doubt it." everyone muttered in unison.

"75. Backscratchers are not meant to rub the skin raw enough that it gets infected and you have to see Dr. Mario and have you treated for rabies because you decided that you had to catch a rat with it first.

76. Candle lighters are meant for lighting candles ONLY. They do not need to be used in experiments that involve bean burritos and Wario's ass.

77. Re: Candle lighters: Just don't touch them or I'm getting the childproof kind.

78. Running with scissors is not a way to 'accidentally' kill anyone.

79. It is not subtle to rip the chainsaw to life and chase away door-to-door salesmen, realtors and Jehovah's Witnesses.

80. It is not okay to find the only cockroach in the house and eat it. They may be high in protein, and you can argue a case for that, but they will not assist in the augmentation of any body part. Translation: Bugs do not equal steroids."

Everyone snickered at Captain Falcon.

"81. If something is glowing red, it is generally going to burn you if you put your face on it. Don't come to me or Mario screaming that the demon stove bit you again.

82. Chocolate syrup (not even with whipped cream) is not an accepted article of clothing. Alternatively, you can't try this on one of the girls.

83. The ceiling fan is not meant to be used for acrobatics.

84. Mouse traps shut suddenly. Trying to take the cheese off the trap is not recommended."

"My tongue still hurts" Yoshi mumbled as Pichu sweat-dropped at the prospect of traps.

"85. Filling up the closet with fur coats and barging into them does not transport one to Narnia. It gives one a concussion and nasty bruises when they collide with the wall, and we have to take the fool to the hospital.

86. Shovels are not meant to dig holes in the wood floor in hopes of falling into Wonderland. Or China.

87. Inhaling helium and saying that you're 'major rockstars' makes everyone think you are crazy.

88. Penguins are not acceptable house pets. Put them back where you got them. Preferably while they're still alive.

89. No swearing."

"What the..." started Ganondorf before Lucario slapped her paw on him.

"90. Putting one end of an extension cord in your mouth and plugging the other into the wall does not have the same effect as three cups of espresso, and listening to any of the villains will only get you in trouble.

91. Putting a helpless bumblebee up your ass will not result in you getting buzzed no matter what the villains say. It will result in YOU explaining to Dr. Mario how the bee stung you on the inside."

"What does that mean?" asked Lucas

"We'll tell you when you're older," Roy sighed.

92. Setting the minivan- that brought you here- on fire in other driveway with the excuse that you wanted to 'hot rod' is not cute and will get you punished.

93. Setting the house ablaze with disco music playing results in only us being extremely pissed. There is no 'disco inferno.'"

Charizard groaned and snapped his claws.

"94. Go to bed on time. I expect you to Brawl tomorrow.

95. The first aid kit will not give AIDS to the first person you touch. You shouldn't even touch it considering Dr. Mario is here.

96. There is enough food for every. I really must stress this Kirby and Yoshi.

97. White glue (or any other color of glue) is not a substitute for hair gel.

98. Superglue will get you in big trouble. Stay away from it unless you want to be explaining to the cops how Yoshi's head magically attached itself to the couch again.

99. Duct tape does not fix flesh wounds. I stress that all too much.

100. Crossword puzzles do not repel the 'vampires in your closet.' Especially if said vampires are your roommates set searching for clothing at seven in the morning.

101. Every single rule is important. Especially this one.

These rules are only the beginning. I somewhat trust your common sense. If the thought of doing whatever you're thinking about makes you smile, scream, or laugh for more than twelve seconds, just assume it will get you in trouble or it's going to be hell for you when you get back." Mario stopped reading and raised an eyebrow at everyone.

"Those were just weird." Martha commented.

"Well... considering that we actually break these rules everyday, it makes sense." Mario commented.

"I agree. Also, we should all lighten up and have our beach party... so don't do anything bad and you villains stop torturing the others." Peach said, acting like her motherly self.

"Look who's talkin'. You almost made liver." mumbled Wolf. Peach then picked up a vegetable from the ground and chucked it at his head.

"Oh boy... this will be one long day." sighed Martha, seeing it wasn't even 10am yet.

* * *

Yes it's another filler. The finale is coming soon though with the climax to boot!

Review!


	13. Beach day

Marth's Curse Reeditized.

Okay ladies and gents. I don't own anything.

Now... originally there was a RAPE scene but I got rid of it. Why? Because I don't want to write lemon. Muahahaha!

Okay! Here we go! After this it's all downhill drama D:!

But for now... HUMOR AND FLUFF! :3

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

It was arranged that the girls would go early to the beach to get all set up for the party... and the girls included Martha. Roy was the only boy there only because Kirby and Yoshi had kicked him out of his assigned cabin, in order to make space for the food the two gluttons brought from the mansion. Yeah... he would have to find another room by the end of the day or he'd be sleeping outside again.

"We are pretty much finished up here ladies," Zelda said, dusting her hands on her lavender bikini as Samus finally managed to (violently) set up the barbecue, "so feel free to do whatever you like until the others get here. They shouldn't take too long."

"Yes they will, they'll take ages as usual..." Jigglypuff pointed out, "Kirby and Yoshi are bringing all their food to the beach. If I know them, they can turn a two minute walk into a twenty minute one."

"True... so that's more time for us! We can go off, walk on the beach, do stuff... spend some time alone with people..." Peach said winking at Roy and Martha. The red-head widened his eyes and Martha giggled (getting an eyebrow raise from pretty much everyone, excluding Peach) and grabbed Roy's arm, looking at him with lively eyes and a super excited smile on her usually calm features.

"Hey Roy! I was wondering if you wanted to go for a swim before everyone gets here. You know, check if there is any sharks in the water," Martha said with a laugh. Roy looked at her excited expression and gave a weak laugh of his own. Ever since they had arrived at the beach Martha was acting... well... unusually happy. It didn't worry Roy though; it was kind of cute seeing her act like a hyper child.

_'Martha wants to go swimming out there alone with me...' _The thought brought a small smile towards his face.

"I can't say no to you." Peach failed to hide her squeal (Samus had to clamp her hand over the blonde's mouth to shut her up) as Martha smiled, let go of the red head, and practically skipped back towards the water. "Hey Martha! You're still fully dressed!"

"Whoops! Can't have that! Thanks Roy." Martha wasn't really fully dressed to start with, she just had a long sleeved, white shirt on and some borrowed pink shorts. However, Roy gawked as she then took of her shirt and shorts along with slipping off her flip-flops. Underneath her clothes, she was wearing the swimsuit that Princess Toadstool had picked out. It was a simple light blue bikini; nothing special, but… it accented her body perfectly.

Roy couldn't help but look at Martha's body, lustful thoughts licking at his mind. His mind was taunting him with Martha's body in several different... positions. Martha, however, paid no attention to Roy's face and the other girls' intrigued expressions. This new development was so… interesting…

"Come on lets go!" Martha said as she walked over towards Roy. Martha then helped the stunned swordsman take off his shirt and grabbed his wrist. Roy gasped as she pulled him towards the water, but went along with the giddy woman's actions.

"Hey... did you notice anything... well, different about Martha?" asked Nana innocently, looking up to the three older women. The others looked at each other while the pink Pokemon shook its head/body.

"Like ever since she took a step on the beach she's acting like she's sugar high? That difference?" Jigglypuff asked, her high voice pushing the boundary of sarcasm, "It's pretty much impossible not to notice."

Samus shrugged and took her hand off Peach's mouth, seeing that the woman had something important to say to her friends. The azure eyed woman took a deep breath and smiled sweetly at the others.

"Well... whatever it is, I'm glad it's happening. You see my dearest friends; I know that Martha likes Roy."

"Of course. They're friends aren't they?"

"Not like that, Jigglypuff, as in Martha likes likes Roy. As in, she sugar coats super special chocolately awesomely likes Roy." Peach erupted into a fit of excited, childish giggles. For a few long minutes, the others were quiet, trying to comprehend what the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was telling them.

"As in... hang on... are you trying to pull us into one of your evil schemes Peach?" Zelda asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You better not. Last time you told us you were trying to hook up Meta Knight and Jigglypuff, we ended up doing bathroom duty for weeks." Samus complained, ignoring the blushing face of the pink Pokemon at the memory of the odd scenario. Jigglypuff hadn't been able to say 'orange' in front of Meta Knight since then.

"No, really guys! Look at them acting so... cute! Besides, I'm never ones for lies anyway." Again, the blonde woman exploded into light giggles while the others looked where the pink bikini-clad princess was pointing.

Martha and a semi-reluctant Roy had started to play water tag. Martha had christened Roy 'it' and started moving away from him in a mix of swimming and running away from the pyro. It had seemed that Roy had also noticed the change in the princess as well. Only this morning she was ignoring him and now... now she was just acting down-right childish. It completely puzzled Roy... well... puzzled him more then how Marth usually did.

"Come on Roy! You're so slow! Afraid of the water, General?" Martha called, looking like she was having the most fun in a long time. Roy looked up after her and looked away. "Roy? Did I do something wrong?" The bluenette began slowly coming back to her companion and tried to look  
at his face, her face showing that she was seriously concerned. However, she gave a shriek of surprise as Roy looked up at her with a large grin and tackled her into the ocean.

"You're it!"

"You cheat!" she yelled as she reemerged from the water. Roy decided if Martha wanted to act like this, let her. Rather then try to stress all the time, actually relax. Not the best solution but it seemed to be working for some obscure reason. Roy began running away, with Martha chasing him from behind.

"What's your point Peach?" Nana asked.

"She thinks it's love..." Jigglypuff muttered, sitting down on a deck chair and putting on some sunglasses. "Everything in this world is such a romantic thing... every glance and word is expressing your love." Peach looked appalled at the Pokemon's negative view and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh shush. I don't think... I know it's love. Look, Mewtwo mentioned to Zelda that Roy was having dreams about Martha and thinking about her a lot. Right…?" Zelda rolled her eyes, but to the others' surprise, she nodded.

"Pretty much."

"And before we got here, Martha actually confessed to me that she has feelings for Roy! See! It all fits perfectly! Now we just have to get them together and there will be no more inner turmoil! See? No problems!"

"Actually, Peach, getting them together... if by some miracle that works... will cause more problems then it's worth. Trust me hon. If you looked at the big picture like you usually do, instead of being caught in the moment, you would see that there are so many errors with this the result of this scheme" Samus said, as she lied down next to Jigglypuff and began slathering on sunscreen. Peach frowned and huffed.

"Non-believers! Fine! We won't interfere... much…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

"Is everything ready, Randomzzz?"

"Of course Pikana, the girls and I just finished it. No help from those useless males."

"Hey! I helped!"

"You don't count as a man, Kitskunemiyake."

"Stuff you, CrazyAcorn!"

"Razcoolzle, how's Martha?"

"The formula should put her in the most hyper, fun-loving mood. That will loosen up that shy, mature woman the second her footsies touch the beach sand."

"Good. Are you sure you want to do this, Pikachu?"

"Of course. Saving your butt from 'The Big Boss Of FanFiction' is what I do."

"Sweet! Then we better get ready! Tonight's the night we strike!" Pikana cackled.

"Ten bucks she'll fail. Then she'll get her butt kicked by TBBOFF." Albino Pikachu whispered.

"Make that twenty." Mr. Good said.

"SILENCE FOOLS!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

The waves were getting huger by the second and it wasn't long before a humongous wave came. Roy lost his focus on what he was doing and ducked under the water, letting the force pass overhead. After the wave passed, Roy looked around trying to find Martha but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Martha! Martha! Where are you?" Roy yelled frantically, trying to look in the water for his bluenette friend.

Suddenly, the princess came out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around Roy. Roy yelped in sudden surprise as the bluenette girl tightened her grip around her muscled buddy. Her body's curves wrapped around Roy comfortably, causing the part dragon to shiver slightly at her gentle touch.

"Gotcha!" she yelled out. Roy laughed and he turned Martha around so she was facing him.

"Let me go!"

"Never," Martha slipped her hands around Roy's back. There they floated. Martha on his back while Roy rested on the shallow sandy base, looking into each other eyes, both of them turning a light pink at their close contact.

_'What am I doing? What am I feeling? This all feels weird! I shouldn't be like this. What about Sheeda! This should feel wrong but it feels so right! Damn it. I'm repeating myself. Sheeda... Think of Sheeda…'_ Martha thought to herself, her thoughts coming together normally for a crucially brief moment.

_'If only this was how things were! But damn it, she... no... he belongs to Sheeda and I to Lilliana! I have to stop thinking of her... him as a girl. It's distracting me... like her... don't look at her eyes... don't look... damn. I looked. They're so beautiful..."_

"HEY MARTH LOWELL! MARTH**A** LOWELL AND ROY PHRAE! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE! STOP YOUR FLIRTING AND COME BACK HERE!" came a familiar voice, "EVERYONE IS HERE NOW SO LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!" Ike yelled from the shore.

Martha and Roy were secretly disappointed yet relieved that the awkward moment had been averted and they had to go back. First, a light laugh and then, after getting untangled from each other, the inseparable duo swam back to land where Pokemon Trainer Red and Ike were waiting with clean towels for the two.

"The beach volleyball tournament, isn't it now?" Martha asked, drying herself off as she got out of the water first. The two guys eyed their good friend and then Roy who was lagging behind. Ike coughed and nodded.

"Yeah..." Ike said looking at Martha, particularly her small, rounded shoulders. A light blush formed over the faces of the two newcomers.

"Umm... nice swimwear." Red muttered awkwardly.

"Thanks, Peach got it for me." The bluenette chirped happily. It was evident that she had suddenly snapped back into her happy mood as she walked towards the spot where they had set up the net. Roy came up from behind the two and stared at Martha's back.

"Hey Roy, how the hell did you manage to loosen her straps?"

"What?"

"Look, her bikini top is slipping off. How did you manage to do that?"

"Shut up Red. Eyes off her." The red-head grumbled under his breath as he picked up a stray volleyball and walked off. For the umpteenth time since Marth was changed into a female, he was blushing.

"Oh... so Roy's jealous..." Ike laughed. "It's okay Roy. We wouldn't dream of touching your woman."

And so Ike was given a volleyball to his face a few seconds later. That's the story why Ike had a red face for the next few hours.

The end! Nah... joking!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

"So Pikana... why did you do this in the first place?" asked Souldin as he sipped his tea. Pikana raised an eyebrow and sipped her own. "We all know that you have an ulterior motive to turning Marth into a girl. So spill. Why are you doing this?"

"An ulterior motive? Do you honestly think that revenge isn't enough for me?" The others stared at her as the blonde Pikachu burst out laughing. "Yeah, you're right. I do have something else other then revenge in mind."

"Can you tell us?" asked TheGreatRiachu

"Sure. CrazyA, VG and Mr. Pichu already know, so I don't think it would hurt telling you lot." Pikana said solemnly as she stood up and took a book off a nearby shelf. She opened it and inside was...

"Okay, who the hell put a hollow book on my shelf?"

"I'm guilty! I NEED TO STORE MAH CANDEH!" Mr. Pichu said, causing PitFTW to crush her biscuit and smash it over the Pichu's head. The fedora wearer didn't complain as he managed to eat the shortbread off his head with lots of glee.

"Okay... I have a copy Pikana." CrazyAcorn said as she took out a book from her backpack and placed it on the table.

"Thanks. Okay..." the Pikachu started, opening a book to a picture of a woman with large, puffy fairy floss style, ginger hair and large rainbow wings. "This is the story about Restrina Faerie. My arch-nemesis and how she, TBBOFF and the moderators corrupted this site. It's also the story with no end. We decide if it ends as a fairytale or a tragedy..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

* * *

So far, the day was pretty fun. After enjoying a Bowser and Charizard charcoaled lunch -Ness and Popo accidentally destroyed the gas tank for the BBQ- the group of smashers began to wrap up the tourney. Martha watched with Red and the other girls as the final match got down to its most suspenseful points. It was down to the final two teams in the beach volleyball tourney: Mario and Luigi VS Roy and Lucario.

Roy admitted his specialty was usually serving. He wasn't tall like the aura Pokemon or his opponent Luigi, who usually blocked the ball or could jump and spike the ball. So he had to get this serve this in correctly.

Lucario tossed him the white volleyball and gave the red haired male a slight nod of her head. Roy took a deep breath to calm his quivering self. When he was ready, he did a small run up and hammered the ball...

Right into the Luigi's face.

At first, both in the unlikely team thought they had scored, but Mario quickly reacted and hammered the ball over the net, getting cheers from the crowd. Luigi scrambled back up to his feet, clutching his nose. The green plumber's eyes saying that he was still going to be in this game and he wasn't giving up.

Lucario dove and flicked the ball up where Roy jumped and slammed it. However, by then, Luigi had gotten back onto his feet and tipped the ball. DK flipped the score board to show the Mario brothers with another point and the advantage in the game.

"One-a more and we win-a Luigi!" Mario grinned as the crowd- mainly good guys, the villains were either asleep or eating- cheered their approval. The green board-shorts wearing Mario broher nodded and caught the ball as Lucario rolled it to the plumber duo.

Roy got himself ready to get the ball. This is it, no distractions. If he couldn't save this ball then he and Lucario would lose. He may have been a bit nervous with everyone watching him, but he was absolutely focused...

"Come on Roy! You can do it!"

Roy's blue eyes strayed to where Martha was cheering her support from the sideline. He smiled broadly at her. He was about to give a small, friendly wave to the beautiful, energetic princess when...

"Roy! Watch out!" Roy looked away from Martha only to see a flash of moving white sphere and then...

SMASH!

"The Mario Bros win! That was a hard ball to the face on Roy's part. Luigi managed to exert his revenge! Oh Roy is going to feel that in the morning about that tragic, stupid, idiotic loss and he's going to..."

"No one asked you to commentate, Wolf."

"Shut up, Fox"

"Oh it's on like… Donkey Kong!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

* * *

Pit was still in the desert.

The Shy Guys were now chasing him on the motorcycle.

Oh no! They had invisible automatic machine guns!

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

"... and so under her control, the rogue moderators of this site mutated into what we know today as 'flamers' and the first wavers/glitches began. That's why this has to go through perfectly. If we don't start this project soon, it's going to get worse and we may not have a dimension to reside in." Pikana finished. For once, everyone was silent, taking in the horrible story that the blonde Pikachu had just told.

"I've been to the Deviantart Dimensions, the ones alternate to our fair Fanfiction ones; it's also getting glitchier there. Not has horrible as it is here, but it is getting worse." CrazyAcorn finally spoke up.

"Youtube's dimensions is suffering as well. It's not much of a flamer problem but the channels are screwing up." Albino Pikachu mentioned.

"So we all see the seriousness of this. Weapon W is going to be the prototype to destroy all of these viruses that threaten all the universes. However, we can't make a robot otherwise others can use it for their own deeds."

"So we're using Martha's body to help us... and the process is really..." Pikana nodded, "that's just sick." Kellifer said.

"I'm an infertile being, otherwise, Pikachu and I would have sorted this out ourselves and we wouldn't need to get the Smashers involved." Pikana sighed. "The conditions I was set was that I had to use my magic in the process because mine is very easy to control yet it's pretty  
powerful. The gender swap put some of my magic in her body so it's very obvious why we're using her vessel."

"Don't you think it's wrong?" Randomzzz asked.

"Manipulating emotions is what I do."

"That's not answering the question." PitFTW said, yawning.

"My morals do not come into this equation. We have a duty to fulfill. To do the best we can to save every author, artist and filmmaker in existence. We're all the same and we have to save them. Even if it means breaking anything in our way."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

"Hey Roy... I wanted to apologize." Roy looked up to see Martha, looking at him with guilty, large blue kitten eyes. Eh? Since when could she pull off that cute look? Roy stared at her and the princess continued, "for distracting you earlier in the volleyball match. I know you could have won if I had didn't say anything."

"Oh... umm... it's okay." Roy said rubbing his head. It had been a few hours and Roy had been mainly resting on the private beach after the ball smashed in his face. It wasn't bad or serious. He just figured he needed a break. "I didn't even notice. Mario and Luigi are used to this game anyway."

Sitting next to a sleeping Dr. Mario and a sunbathing King Dedede, Roy could see everyone from where he sat. He was actually surprised Martha had managed to sneak up on him. Last he saw of her (however, he was thinking of her the entire time) Martha had been trying to stop Samus smashing Snake and C. Falcon for trying to... actually he didn't know but maybe that was a good thing. (When that bounty huntress was mad... oh Ashera... was that a tooth? What happened to no fighting?)

"Oh good..." Martha smiled. "So..." she was interrupted by the shrieks of the game behind her. She looked around and giggled that cute-yet-creepy-out-of-character giggle that brought the tiniest smirk to Roy's face.

While ROB and Snake were sweating over Bowser and Charizard (trying to keep the two conscious as the two beasts flambéed for a starved Yoshi and Kirby), most of the group were now playing beach volleyball in large teams and anyone else not grouped in that category were either asleep/sunbathing or swimming. The ball had flown over and spluttered sand into Ganondorf's face, causing the kids to laugh and run away from the enraged king.

"It's getting a bit noisy here... I really should take a walk and get away from it all one of these days..." sighed Peach as the blonde ran past to stop the angry red haired man. The two Fire Emblem characters looked at each other. The two obviously took the blatantly obvious hint that was clearly staring at them.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Shall we go?" Martha smiled and offered her and picked up her friend. Going in the opposite direction to Peach and everyone else, the two friends ran off hand in hand.

"Tee hee hee..." Peach laughed, watching the two as she held Ganondorf by the ear (the king cursing the lovely princess) "Everything is going to plan... now I let fate take its own path and everything will be fine."

"Peachy! Are you conspiring to pair up a couple of Smashers again?"

"No, Mario-sweetie!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Pit yelled as he was carried away tied to a pole.

The Shyguys on motorcycles with automatic invisible machine guns said nothing as they drove through the desert towards an ominous looking den.

"I am so screwed. Why does Pikana hate me so much?"

So anyway Ness and Lucas was recording Link and Zelda alone in a disabled toilet...

Hang on. Wrong scene... who wrote this in?

...

PICHO! PICHN! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK THEM!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

* * *

"So what are you doing?" Roy asked as the two strolled down the large yet isolated beach. Martha looked up from where she was squatting and smiled at Roy gayly... no not homosexually you morons. I mean happily, dammit.

"Digging a very small hole with my hands and getting covered in wet sand," Martha giggled, holding out handfuls of wet sand. Roy secretly wondered if her age was regressing as he squatted down next to the bikini-clad person and looked.

"It's all black striped," he stated.

Martha nodded and smiled as she put the sand back only over her so a small mound could be seen.

"Must be something to do with the sand," she replied.

"You're burying your feet," Roy said as another wave rolled up, rippling over their toes. "Are you supposed to do that?"

"There's nothing better to do with sand than bury your feet in it," Martha said calmly, yet with a charming smile on her face. She dipped her hands into the wet sand and pulled out another handful. Grinning, she slopped it over Roy's bare feet.

"Martha!" Roy exclaimed in surprise. The two laughed hysterically before Roy grabbed his own handful of wet sand and then he threw some at the bluenette who yelled in protest as it splattered on her.

"You jerk!"

Laughing, the two started throwing wet sand at each other. Eventually, Martha shoved Roy over so the red head was sitting on the sand. Another wave washed up, soaking him causing the two to start laughing again.

"Martha!"

The princess unroyally doubled over laughing. The pyro general grabbed her ankle and pulled her over. Martha yelled as she splashed into the next wave. Both of them looked at each other and started laughing again.

"You look really stupid," Martha giggled happily.

"Same to you!" Roy replied.

"Well that's not much a difference for either of us."

The two of them scrambled up before they could get even wetter and tried to scrape sand off themselves. As Roy was finishing up on his legs, Martha jumped up and hyperactively kept skipping in and out of the waves, letting them wash over her feet.

"Isn't it strange when you stand in them and it's like you're moving really fast?" Roy said from where he sat, watching her. Oh my Yune... she was just... pure. Even though she was acting so odd, she was still beautiful. The way here eyes sparkled as she watched the water wash in and out, the way her hair shimmered in the afternoon sun and how that bikini hugged her body. It was a bit small but he had a really good view of her backside and...

_'Don't even go there.'_ Roy shivered, looking away, his face going red.

"Roy! What's up?" Martha asked. The red head smiled and walked up to his friend, trying to fake that there was nothing wrong. Casually, Roy started picking up stones and shells, picking up the bluenette's interest.

"I always think it's disappointing," Martha said, looking at what her friend was holding, "that a wet stone can be really interesting but when it's dry, it's just... regular."

"You don't like regular?"

"I do... just not all the time. I wish I could be my 'regular' self now but having 'regular' days seem boring if I have them all the time."

Roy nodded and picked up an orangey shell, holding it up for Martha to see.

"This one's nice though," he said "I bet it's still cool when it's dry." Martha began giggling harder then she had all day. Roy looked at her, completely puzzled, as she spluttered, hugging her wet body.

"That's a crab claw," she chuckled.

"Ew!" Roy yelped and dropped it causing the princess to laugh even harder. Roy sniffed and carried on gathering up stones.

"This one's all purple," he said.

Martha shrugged and then bent over. She started tugging at a large stone, her face scrunched in frustration as she pulled the curio out. When she'd got it out, she turned it around in her fingers; her full attention was on the stone while Roy's were on her. Then, Martha then threw in back into the ocean.

"Now that's a pointless pursuit," Roy said, lobbing one of his stones back in too.

"Hey, it's fun!" Martha whined "I love making the water splash!"

"Well here you go!" Roy said kicking some water in her face. Martha squealed and splashed some back, trying to wet the other in a pointless game of fun.

Neither was sure about how long they played in the water, but both had fun. The sun beat down as the two played undisturbed for the longest time... well until Martha grinned and suddenly hooked her arm in Roy's, trying to tug him back to where the group was.

"Roy... I'm hungry. Let's go get some ice cream!" she laughed. At first, Roy was going to protest, but before he knew anything, the gender-swapped character was already dragging him back towards the esky. Damn, what happened to when she was in the attic? She didn't seem as strong as she was now.

Things back at the main area seemed... relatively normal. Yoshi and Kirby were dueling for the last sausage, people had swapped from volleyball to beach cricket and guys were still hitting on the girls much to their boyfriends' (or Samus') dismay.

"Hey Roy... how are you and Martha?" Ike muttered, giving a laugh as he ran after the cricket ball that had rolled near them. He obviously noticed Martha clinging to his arm and was getting... the wrong message of sorts. As Ike tossed the red cricket ball to Olimar, Roy stepped on the mercenary's foot.

"Shut up... we're just getting ice cream. There's nothing about us."

"Keep telling yourself that." Ike laughed as he ran off.

"That Ike..."

"Don't worry about him. Just go get her..." Roy saw a flash of blonde but he didn't have time to look at the person who said it as Martha pulled out the esky and showed the various tubs that the group had brought.

Martha chose a plain vanilla with a flake sticking out of it while Roy had one scoop of chocolate mint chip and one scoop of blackberry with a flake. By the time the two had chosen, they could hear vague laughter that -Roy could bet his sword on it- was about them. Martha crossed her brow and stood up.

"Come on Roy! I want to spend time with you!" she said. A few certain Smashers laughed (probably his so called friends) but Roy nodded and followed her. The two went back to the deserted strip of beach, licking their ice-creams cheerfully. By the shore, Martha's tongue dodged in and out of her mouth trying not to let any of her melting ice-cream touch her long fingers. Roy just licked his, letting the mess go everywhere.

"It's dying your tongue purple," Martha told him.

In response, Roy stuck out his very purple tongue and waggled it. Martha rolled her eyes and then made a dive for a bit of her ice-cream which made an escape attempt. Roy began laughing again but stopped when Diddy made a hit and sent a cricket ball by them. Apparently, they weren't as far as they thought they were. After throwing it to Fox, Roy pointed over to where flat stones jutted a little bit out of the water.

"Let's go and sit on those rocks," Roy suggested, "We can finish our ice-creams there."

The two of them went and sat on the rocks. It was just silence, but it wasn't awkward at all, more of a gentle happy silence then...

"Aw CRAP!" Roy yelled suddenly. The blackberry ice-cream had fallen off his cone and slid down his top into his lap "Aw, ouch! That's cold!"

Martha clung onto the rock to stop herself falling off while she laughed. She was practically in hysterics yet again as she watched Roy clean himself up. Roy continued to mumble cross swearwords.

"I liked the blackberry," he said.

"Yeah, but blackberry and chocolate mint chip mixed?" she asked "That's just seriously wrong."

Roy stuck his tongue out at Martha again who giggled.

"If you do that again, I'll bite it off,"

Roy promptly stuck out his tongue and waggled it. Martha playfully leaned forward and snapped at Roy's tongue. He pulled back and they both over balanced, falling off their rock and rolling down so Roy was on top and they were both half in the sea. Thankfully, neither of them were hurt. Just in a really awkward position.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

* * *

"Are we supposed to be watching?" Toon Link asked as he looked through his binoculars.

"Of course not... but Peach paid us to make sure they don't do anything... bad." Popo replied as he looked in his own.

"What does that mean?"

"How am I supposed to know Nana? I guess we'll know when we see it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

Roy tried to toss his hair out of his face without touching it as his hands were covered in sand and Martha laughed harder. Then... as if by instinct, he leaned over and swiped at Martha. The girl rocked violently and grabbed at Roy, meaning that the two of them wound up rolling into the sea again.

For a second the two stared at each other. It was gentle breathing for eternity...

Then... and then...

Then Roy leaned down and kissed Martha very gently on the lips. Martha didn't exactly respond but she made no effort to push him away. After a moment, they drew back from each other. Roy began blushing.

"Did... you mean to do that?" Martha asked after a pause.

"Yes," Roy said "No... I don't know."

They stared at each other, breathing heavily. They just stared at each other before Roy coughed lightly.

"Well you've certainly picked me at my most handsome time," Roy joked, gesturing at himself. Martha looked at her friend covered in ice-cream, wet sand and water. She started to laugh too. After a couple of minutes they stopped laughing and looked at each other again. Neither believed in looking in a lover's eyes for more then ten seconds (it was creepy) but somehow, as they looked, it seemed normal.

"Would you have liked to have meant it?" Martha asked quietly. It was if Roy's kiss had returned her to her normal self. Like some cheap fairytale... although whether that change was a good thing or not, neither knew.

Roy paused and shrugged.

"Don't know," he said. Martha frowned and looked aside as the waves lapped at their bodies. Instantly he felt bad and began blushing. Was she really...?

"Hey Roy?"

"Yeah..."

"Thanks..."

"Thanks for what?" he breathed, looking at her, filling her eyes with tears.

"For being... my best friend."

"You're welcome... and Roy?"

"Yes?"

"I... I... Hey, you are, um..." Martha trembled, uncontrolled, unrefined tears poured down her face. Roy tried to stop them, but Martha swatted his hands away. She had to be brave and say what she needed to. "I... I think that I... I... lo... I have special feelings for you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry... I hate it too. There's so much wrong but... but..." Martha began crying again, unable to keep her cold royal mask that she normally did in situations such as these. Roy sat up while Martha cried, hugging him. He rubbed her back at the OOC girl, unsure of what he should be doing now. He knew that it was wrong as well but... it kind of excited him that Martha had shared the same feeling for him. However, telling her the same words that she had said was hardly appropriate at this time.

"Martha?"

"What... is... it?"

He kissed her again, shocking the bluenette but she easily succumbed to his touch. Tongues mixed and passion soared between the seemingly innocent kiss and when they parted, all they could do was blush.

"So what now?"

"Maybe we could think about it," Roy said "And see what happens."

Martha nodded.

"Yeah… See what happens…"

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

"Ewwww... that's disgusting!" Popo said as he wrinkled his nose

"I think it's positively romantic." Nana said, elbowing her partner.

"No... I'm with Popo... that's disgusting. Does anyone else consider this to be... bad?" Toon Link muttered.

"You two are awful."

"Hey... reminds me of that song. Marth kissed a boy and she liked it, and all the honeys in the club got excited..." Toon Link laughed, earning an elbow in the shoulder from Nana "but seriously, do we report this?"

"I don't know," Popo muttered "but we can show and ask Peach. It was a good idea for recording this."

"I'm not doing out of the generosity of my heart. I'm doing out of the generosity of blackmail." the green hat hero laughed.

"Oh damn, Toony, avert your eyes! They're kissing again."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

"It's now late enough. Shall we start, Pikachu?"

"Yes, Pikana." Pikachu said lightly nipping her on the ear, "anything you say, Milady."

"Okay guys, get out of the room, switch on the machine, and leave us be!" The blonde chu demanded, after numerous moans and groans, the group exited, leaving the two Pokemon be. Gaming Good threw up his hands.

"So tonight... the machine allows Martha and Roy's bodies to copy whatever Pikana and Pikachu do, right?"

"Yes... we've explained this before." CrazyAcorn sighed, whacking him and KitskuneMiyake (because he was there) on the head with her cane.

"And they're going to..."

"Yep..."

"So three days later..."

"Pretty much."

"Oh God, that's just wrong."

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

All shall be revealed next chapter and/or the sequel. It may seem... etchy right now but eventually the shocking truth will be revealed.

Review... the end is near.

On a lighter note... FINALLY! THE BLOODY KISS! :3

Oh yeah... review :D We'll see Pit again!


	14. The epicly short awesome chapter

Marth's Curse Reeditized.

Okay ladies and gents. I don't own anything.

Alright, I did warn you that there may have been some things that would have ruffled your feathers. And now to answer a few FAQs (frequently asked questions) for all my anonymous viewers to see.

You're fifteen! Why are you having sex with Pikachu?

Because I'm a slut. Kidding... well... you don't care about a Pokemon's age when you shove them in the daycare with a ditto. Don't you?

You're breaking some crucial moral values.

Well... at least I made you think of them!

How does Martha *spoiler censor* in three days?

Magic! ... no seriously. That's what it is.

This chapter is dedicated to Souldin... he maybe non-violent, but he can still kick my ass.

* * *

"Souldin! Souldin you son of a..." Albino Pikachu yelled as he slammed the containment barrier.

"Language!" shouted Kitskunemiyake. The white Pikachu frowned and kicked the feminine boy who felt nothing.

"No one asked you."

"No one asked your mum!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The same thing as the spot on ya face dawg!" The two began to attack each other while everyone in the barrier with them *especially Mr. Pichu* face palmed.

"You guys... we have to get out of here." PitFTW reasoned as she wrenched the two apart.

"Oh what's the point?" asked Mr. Pichu "I don't even care about Pikana's plane and what happens to our world"

"You don't care?" asked TheGreatRiachu "Then why are you here?"

"Hello! There's free nachos in her kitchen!"

"You do realise, the longer we stay here, the longer you're not going to get those nachos." Randomzzz stated

"... LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Souldin shook his head and continued messing with the controls of the machine, his fingers darting around the keyboards. He was already late, Pikana and Pikachu had started a long time ago but it had taken too long to get Razcoolzle and Kellifer trapped so they couldn't interrupt his interference. He knew that the deed had to be done but if possible, he wanted for Martha and Roy to do it on their own, not for the act of love to be forced.

Souldin continued processing the right information to stop the machine outside, his usually calm face showing hints of worry as he tried to unlock the security of the system. He had to admit, that stupid babysitter Mr. Good was damn good with technology for a toad. He was working too slowly for his liking but he was getting closer to breaking the code.

Suddenly, he felt a disturbance. He stopped what he was doing and ducked, dodging the cane that was aimed for his head. Souldin rolled away from the scene and looked up to see CrazyAcorn looking down on him, tapping the cane in her hands.

"You know... I really don't want to hurt you. You're actually sane and you have a really sexy accent. I love British accents you know." CrazyAcorn said as she grinned.

"SCREW THE ACCENTS! I WANT MY NACHOS!" screamed Albino Pikachu.

"ME TOO! BRING THE BACON AS WELL!" Mr. Pichu shouted. Souldin and CrazyAcorn stared for a second before looking at each other. The other authors were silenced as the blonde and the greenette looked at each other.

"Thank you," the green haired elder said as he got up. After a short minute of silence and seeing the fox woman do nothing, he stepped forward only to be stopped by the cane going for his body. "Would you mind letting me pass? Your compliments aren't going to dissuade me from stopping this now."

"I don't think so grandpa..." CrazyAcorn said. The other authors in the background began laughing at the insult while Souldin gritted his teeth. "We've worked too hard to plan this and I don't want everything to come crumbling down."

"Well excuse me, but lady, you have moral issues." Souldin said in his usual calm tone, "If you would please let me explain..."

"Explain nothing. We know what you want to do." Her blue eyes narrowed

"Well then you would know why I can't..."

"Can't what? Let us do this? People are getting hurt out there in the real world and you're worried about two people who barely impact your life?"

"It's no different! It's still wrong! Why can't you see that?"

The blonde fox snarled and clutched the side of her head, her eyes unfocused for a split second. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, the antro suddenly snarled and lunged savagely at the other author. Souldin spun out of the way and skidded on the floor again, knocking over a small pot plant.

"She's not coming out!" screamed the usually docile... on occasion... fangirl, "You will not stop our plans! You hear me!"

"Wait a second... I don't want to stop..." started Souldin before he noted a flash of green in CrazyAcorn's eyes. The next second, he was flying over to the side as CrazyAcorn sent a kick over to his direction.

"Hey! What was that..." Souldin started before jumping back behind the couch as CrazyAcorn threw a knife at him from seemingly nowhere. The green haired author couldn't help but defend himself as he picked up a chair and blocked the cane from whipping him on the head.

"I was afraid this was going to happen..."

"What's wrong Velcoraptor Girl?" asked PitFTW. The dinosaur woman sighed before looking at where Souldin was dodging the mad swingings of the fox.

"It's CrazyAcorn's second side... her name is Jester. She's most screwed up bitch in the world; she's in love with the Joker, his ex-assistant before he got Harley Quinn and she's completely insane. Usually, CrazyAcorn can't become her unless she's in her human form but with the recent crumblings of the dimensions, Jester is able to take over when Crazy is... well... crazy. She's going to lose every single aspect of her sanity" The velcoraptor stated as she watched Souldin jump onto the coffee table as Jester swung the cane around.

"There's not much to lose then." Kitskune commented

"I have thirty on Souldin... going once... going twice..." said Razcoolzle, taking out a few precious stones and placing them on the floor. TheGreatRiachu threw a few dollars on the floor and pretty soon, all the authors that were trapped were making bets.

And before you ask, no, this did not help Souldin. In fact, it made the calm author even more irritated as he fought against the psychopath. He couldn't ask for help or set them free because... well... they probably wouldn't help him any way.

Souldin ducked and then came up for a surprise attack. Jester staggered back when he slammed his fist into her shoulder but she backflipped and bounced off the wall, kicking Souldin directly in the face.

"Come on old man... I want you to scream for me. I want you to hurt! I want to see chaos!" screamed Jester as she used her athletic abilities to flip over Souldin and kick him in the chest. Souldin gave another groan and managed to catch Jester's flying punch before flipping her over, smashing her on the coffee table.

Blows, kicks and punches were exchanged (mostly coming from Jester) and the house of Pikana was destroyed.

Souldin was panting. Somehow during the fight, he managed to pin Jester to the wall. Jester continuously struggled but Souldin managed to keep her down.

"Oh my gosh! It's rape!" said KitskuneMiyake getting hit by the other guys. "Why does hitting me have to be the running gag?"

"Shut up!"

"Now do you see why we can't let this fail?" Souldin snapped his head back to see CrazyAcorn staring at him. "Jester could have died when I deleted her... but these glimmers... glitches... she's inside of me."

"I was just going to try make sure it wasn't all forced sex."

"Really? That's it?" Everyone turned to see Pikana and Pikachu standing in the hall. "Whoa... if you just told us... we could have told you... AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TRASHED MY HOUSE!"

"Well you lot wouldn't have listened to 'the sane one'"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WELL STOP STANDING THERE AND LET US GO!" screamed the author's in Souldin's dome of prevention.

"Wanna go and grab some tea?"

"Sure."

"And biscuits."

"Yay!"

"YOU GUYS!"

* * *

"BROTHER! INTO THE CAVE OF EVILITISICAL SUGAR AND FISH PASTED JAPANESE HIPPIES! THAT'S WHERE THEY'RE KEEPING MISTER TWEETUMS CAPTIVE! I'M COMING MR. TWEETUMS! "

"Crazy! There must be at least thirty thousand caves in this entire desert. What makes you think Pit could possibly in this one?" asked the right hand glove.

"AHHH! OH MY PAULENTA! AHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHH!"

"... how did you know that?"

"MOTHER LOVES ME MORE!" Crazy Hand screamed before zipping into the cave.

"Will you stop reminding me?" muttered the right hand as he flew down.

"AHHH! HELP! EEEKKKK! AHHHH!"

"Hurry! They're torturing him!"

"MR. TWEETUMS!"

"We're saving Pit dammit!"

The two hands flew through the tunnel and burst through the wall where Pit's screaming came from.

"AHHH! AHHHH! Ooooohhh... that's it. A little lower... that's the spot."

Master Hand sweat dropped to see Pit being fed grapes and was massaged by the Shy Guys. The motorbike that had brought him here was being tuned and polished and both (Pit and the bike) looked like they were having a great time.

"Hey Master Hand, Crazy... how are you?" Pit asked as he ate another peeled grape.

"Uhh... Pit?"

"I'LL SAVE YOU MR. TWEETUMS!" screamed Crazy Hand as the left hand grabbed the angel and the motorbike before flying off really, really fast. "GLOVED ANGELS WITH MOTORCYCLES!"

The Shy Guys screamed and began to attack. Master Hand sweat dropped and began flying away as fast as he could, dodging the numerous spears being thrown after them.

"CRAZY HAND! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"MUM STILL LOVES ME MORE!"

* * *

_There was nothing but pulsating hate inside. It was a creature that should have never existed. It could be used to save and destroy us all.

* * *

_

The throbbing pain in Martha's head was unbearable; it felt like her head had been run over by a truck repetitively before being stuck in the tumble drier. Shuffling her weight onto her side, her eyes squinted open as the direct ray of sunlight shone through the window. Blinking away the sleep from her tired eyes, she let out a groan as the pounding sound of her temple pushed her over the edge of her sanity.

Dang last night was a hard night.

Slowly sitting up taking in her surrounding of the unfamiliar room, she wasn't sure was more shocking. The fact that she had no recollection of the previous night or the fact that she found herself in a room that was definitely not hers.

No... the most shocking things was that she didn't care.

She needed to have a drink.

Stumbling up on her feet, Martha slowly walked to the bathroom she could barely see through her half opened eyelids. It was cold that morning and the bluenette could feel her body shiver even faster as she placed her feet onto the tiled floor. The woman turned on the tap and splashed the gentle, running water on her face.

How did she get here? Uggh... she couldn't remember. She remembered feeling warm and good but that was it. Her head was still hurting too much to think straight. After cleaning her face properly, Martha fully opened her eyes and looked down at her body.

She was still a girl but there were a few small changes she noted.

First, her breasts felt fuller and heavier and secondly, there was a very noticeable bump on her stomach.

Oh, and she was naked but let's ignore that part you sick perverts.

Anyway, Martha's attention was all on the lump on her belly. It was... unusual. She didn't eat much yesterday, save for that ice cream, and she remembered herself having a flat stomach before last night.

Last night...

Oh god... she remembered that at about eleven O'clock at night, she somehow woke up on underneath her friend as Roy was...

She looked up to see Roy, peacefully asleep and naked in the bed she had just got up from. Did she and Roy really... without a condom? Kirby would be disappointed. But really... she was going to be sick.

Feeling the bile rushing up from her stomach she ran to the toilet and vomited her guts out, feeling sick physically and mentally. Martha looked down at her stomach again and looked in puzzlement. She could swear that it was poking out just the slightest bit more... as if it was growing before her and...

Kick.

Oh Ashera... was that really... was she really?

No... she couldn't be. That was almost impossible. It took longer then that.

Kick.

Feeling really worried now, slipped on a bathrobe and, now wide awake, darted for Dr. Mario's room.

* * *

REVIEW!

Sorry for the filllller! But this story is almost over! For all you Wrath fangirls... yeah :D


	15. Most of it is almost relevant

Marth's Curse Reeditized.

Okay ladies and gents. I don't own anything.

We're nearing the end! Eek! So randomness as I am bored! And I haven't been on this story in ages. I love it so much and yet the Circo De la Luna has been my distraction.

* * *

Pit groaned.

Why was he always at the bottom end of these things? It could have been anyone else being carried by Crazy Hand over desert, wedged between a motorbike and the glove, but it had to be him.

At least they were going home...

"CRAZY! CRAZY!" yelled Master Hand. The angel looked back to see the right hand glove, still being pursued by the Shy Guys, each one looking particularly murderous from underneath their masks.

"OKAY! I AM PSYCHO!" the left hand glove screamed, Pit (in some miracle flash of insanity) trying to comprehend how it screamed. The insane glove zoomed ahead, knocking Master Hand back and leaving him at the mercy of the shy guys.

"And that, Mr. Tweetums, is why mah brother doesn't let little red men into the mansion!" the left hand cackled insanely as it zoomed off into the horizon. "AND MOTHER STILL LOVES ME MORE!"

Well... not really the horizon.

It was more around the next big rock.

It was more of a bus with a horizontal line on it.

The insane left hand glove dropped Pit on top of the bus and flew into the driver's seat. Using its index and middle fingers, the left hand put the pedal to the metal and began driving off, leaving his brother behind and Pit to hold on for his dear life.

"Hey Crazy?"

"WHAT IS IT MR. TWEETUMS?"

"We're going the wrong way!"

"No we're not! Our homies are at the beach dawg!" the hand screamed, getting some mysterious, shiny gold 'bling' from seemingly nowhere. It was weird but it was Crazy Hand after all. You don't question the C-square. "SHIZZAM WE'RE GOING TO PARTY UNTIL WE'RE PURPLE! WE'RE GOING PLACES!"

"CRAZY! YOU FORGOT ME!" Master Hand continued yelling

"You did..." Pit stated

"...Or did I? MUAHAHHAHAHAH!"

* * *

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME! EEK! EW! EW! EW!" Pikana screamed as she hid behind the couch, glaring at the bookshelf.

The other authors stared at the mouse Pokemon as she screamed and yelled for dear life. They managed to ignore fifteen minutes of screaming... but three hours was too much. Way too much indeed.

"What's wrong?" Randomzzz finally asked.

"C-C-C!" she stuttered, shrinking back. Albino Pikachu walked up to her and stared at Pikana before he full on slapped her in the face.

"What was it?" the white Pokemon asked

"CAT! THERE IS A CAT! B-B-BEHIND THE BOOKSHELF!" she cried, causing everyone's eyes to widen before giggling, then the giggling to turned to cackling, then the cackling turned to laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny! GET. IT. OUT!" she squealed like a little girl. "Out! Out! Out!" she said, flinching when she heard the meowing.

"She doesn't like cats... which is weird seeing that she doesn't mind the one I have at home." Gaming Good said flatly. Kellifer the pigeon flew away from the bookcase while KitskuneMiyake went and pulled the cat out from behind the bookcase for all to see.

"Pikana, it's only my cat Zero. Zero Hero Latham! He won't scratch..." Souldin said as he took the cat off the girly boy to stroke him. The small, white cat purred as Souldin stroked his few black patches and his pure black tail.

"Awww!" cooed PitFTW and Razcoolzle as they crowded around the kitty "He's so cute! Come down Pikana!"

...No answer...

"Pikana?"

Velcoraptor Girl and the gang turned. Pikana was hyperventilating before she fainted.

"Oooookay... hey! Now nothing is stopping us between us and the fridge!" Mr. Pichu cheered before they all ran for the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey, Yoshi! Check out my Easter candy!" Kirby grinned at the dinosaur, holding a wicker basket.

"Whoa. CANDY!" Yoshi peered into the basket and started drooling. "What is all this?" He held up a yellow package and narrowed his eyes.

"Peeps. Marshmallow Peeps."

"MARSHMALLOW? CAN I HAVE ONE?" Yoshi drooled.

Kirby snatched the package away. "NO! MINE! MINE! MINE!" He panted a little, eyes wide. "It's my sugar, Yoshi. You aren't allowed to have sugar!"

_Yoshi pouted._

_It's not very effective_

_Kirby used glare_

_It has no effect on the wild Yoshi!_

_Yoshi used pout_  
_  
Super effective!_

Striding over to the basket, Yoshi looked at the Peeps as Kirby mumbled and question why his beloved, precious and old candy was being taken.

Yoshi ripped the package open and grabbed a Peep. "Ooh! Smushy!" He giggled manically and rolled the Peep in between his palms. "Oh well, I suppose I must put you out of misery. Good bye candy"

CHOMP!

Kirby fell asleep because this was boring!

"Hehe, who's next? Whoa, this tastes good!" Yoshi stuffed the rest of the Peeps down causing Kirby to hiss suddenly. The poyonesian was about to pound Yoshi when Lucas suddenly stepped in with a whole gang of people behind him.

* * *

  
_Five minutes later..._

* * *

  
"Great idea, Lucas! Kirby's winning by only two pies!" yelled Toony as he cheered for Kirby.

It seemed that most, if not all of the usual early risers were up and awake as they (consisting of mostly hyperactive children) screamed 'Go, go, go!' at Yoshi and Kirby hauling down steak, blueberry and kidney pies.

"That's it! I win!" proclaimed Kirby doing the hamster dance. It was so cute that even Samus had to hide a wide smile as the little puffball danced like crazy. The dinosaur stood up and grinned at the pink puffball, both had long forgotten about their marshmallows.

"Damn, close. But the rules were, 'Whoever eats fifty pies first, wins.'" They shook hands, smiling like good sports.

"Now for some more food!" Kirby and Yoshi cheered as they ran off to break the rules and eat everyone out of beach house and home. The crowd shrugged and walked off back to their beach houses in order to pack their bags. After all, they were getting back to the mansion soon and they had training to prepare for. However, one figure didn't.

Roy sat on the beach, fully dressed, watching the waves lick the sand on the shore; trying to get his head straight. He kissed Martha and, granted that she may of not be in her right mind, she kissed him back.

So where did that leave them? Just as friends? He wondered why she kissed him like that if they were "just" friends. So smooth... passionate... intense. He didn't kiss "just" friends like that. That was before he kissed her of course.  
Actually, forgetting where that left them, where was Martha? Where was she physically? He hadn't seen her since yesterday when he walked her over to their room. He was just saying goodnight to her when he blacked out and... well the rest was just a blur until about the when he woke up this morning with a headache.

He worried for her. Maybe she was upset about yesterday? Scared? Angry? Was he too fast? He didn't want to hurt her at all. What had happened last night? Everything was just very sketchy to him.

"Need to go find her..." Roy muttered to himself as he dusted off his pants and turned around to where Pit (who had just arrived) was probably saving him the few scraps known as breakfast. He wasn't really hungry though. He was just thinking about her, as if the bluenette was some mad obsession. He thought that admitting his... confused feelings would make him feel better. It ended up with making things even worse.

"Hey Roy! What's up?" asked Pit as he and Luigi looked at the red head. He gave a shrug, not really wanting to share his feelings.

"Nothing."

"This guy's LYING to us!" the angel exclaimed

"Tell me something I DON'T know!" the plumber groaned

"I open-mouthed kissed a horse, once." Pit said plainly "I also was kidnapped and worshipped as a God for Shy Guys!"

"What?"

"THAT was something you DIDN'T know."

"That's disgusting! Why do you have more fangirls then Luigi?"

As the two bickered, Roy gave a small sigh.

It was hard to slip into a cold, calculating persona like she did. One he used to pull when leading an army. It was hard to ignore the feelings inside him. He was back in that trapped prison known as 'square one'. He didn't know what to do.

He didn't know anymore.

He knew that he felt loved...

But why did he also feel like he finished his duty? What duty?

That wasn't important right now...

Roy faked a smile as he picked up his bag and began dragging his stuff to the bus. Maybe things would be better back at the Smash Mansion.

* * *

Martha had to get some basic facts straight. It was the only way she could think of... to retain her sanity in this insane asylum she called 'The Smash Mansion'. She had to get what she knew out on the table and examine them with her battle-ready mind.

1. 'She' used to be a 'he' before she accidentally kicked Pikana Chuster

2. From the time she was changed to now, was easily the worst period of her life

was in love with two people. Sheeda and Roy.

five pregnancy tests she just took, showed up to be insanely positive.

5. She had no doubt that Roy was the father.

6. Sheeda was coming over in four days

7. She was utterly screwed.

The bastard *pardon her language* took her virginity... and judging by the aching pleasure she awoke with... she liked it.

Martha scowled again and looked at the positive test in her hand before throwing it in the bin and walking back into the medical ward, nervously touching her long, strawberry-scented blue hair as she walked; trying her best not to touch her belly. It had been three or four hours since she had ran to Doctor Mario's beach house for help and she still couldn't believe it.

She was pregnant.

She had known that for... hours and she couldn't believe it. (s)he, Prince(ss) Marth(a) Lowell, got pregnant overnight.

Three and a half frikkin months pregnant!

Yune, shoot her down now. If Pikana wasn't damned behind this then someone shoot her now please.

At least no one knew about it yet besides the doctor and Mewtwo. The Italian man had woken up the half-awake cat Pokemon and managed to get him to teleport the three of them back to the mansion before Master Hand and Crazy Hand could get back. They were either still looking for poor Pit or taking the others back here.

If Pit didn't get lost, she wouldn't have been at the stupid beach party, kissed the retarded red head and gotten pregnant in a series of events she didn't even remember.

So in conclusion, this was Pikana's fault for making her a girl, and Pit's for getting lost.

They were so going to die. Roy had to too... but that went without saying. When she saw him tomorrow... POW!

Dr. Mario didn't need to ask anything, he just had to look on the mortified face of the princess to know what the results were. He had never even imagined this... case before but he had seen some pretty weird things here. The doctor made a mental note to ask Master Hand to give him a bigger paycheck as he indicated a clean, empty white bed and asked the woman to sit down on it who complied while she muttered about a headache.

Though she was feeling a bit ill, the bluenette looked up around at the two figures around her. Dr. Mario had his back to her to prescribe some off mushroom or another, but the psychic Pokemon was standing unusually far away from her... staring at her intently. She couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. Still... she looked at him.

Behind Mewtwo's stonic gaze... he looked afraid of her?

"Mewtwo? Is there something wrong?" Since when did her voice sound so hoarse? So feeble? She was fine earlier. "Mewtwo?"

_"Forgive me your highness," _the psychic mentally communed, cringing as he used his mental abilities on her _"I have just merely been observing the development of your child. Am I right to assume that Roy is the father?"_ the blush on her face told the Pokemon everything _"Well that was a bit obvious... and I believe I am correct in saying when you don't believe in abortion?"_

"Get out of my head," growled Martha, acting on her hormones. Mewtwo gave a light chuckle before he responded to the... testy princess.

_"Sorry. I did not mean any offense, I merely just wished to enquire on your future course of action. My ability of Future Sight has seemed to have left me and I am merely curious to know the outcome of your pregnancy."_

"I... I..."

"Regardless of her decision, she's still going to go through with this." Dr. Mario said as he placed two red mushrooms next to her and took out a really big chainsaw. The other two looked at the Italian in confusion as he revved it up and aimed for Martha's belly. Wait... hang on... was he just going to cut her open just like that?

"EEK!"

The bluenette woman screamed and closed her eyes, prepared for the worst... but, almost too close for comfort, the chainsaw suddenly stopped and the sharp metal shattered (each piece of shrapnel flying away from the woman) just as it was about to touch her belly. An unknown psychic force pushed the doctor back into the wall causing Dr. Mario to yell as he hit the wall and as Mewtwo gave a moan in pain.

Martha glanced at Mewtwo.

"Thanks for the save... I don't know what he was thinking! Who in their right mind would use something like..."

_"That wasn't me."_

"Nani?"

_"That energy was not from me. It's vile and unho... It was your own power."_ Martha was confused to say the least, _"or rather your child's. Whatever you have inside you, may seem like a human, but its far more powerful then one. Human embryos don't grow at that rate... or do what that thing inside you just did to the doctor."_

"Well that's just great." Martha sighed as she slumped into her bed and placed her hands on her belly. She couldn't support a baby... not now. What was she to do?

* * *

"Pack your bags boys and girls! Tomorrow we leave the video game world and get back to reality." Pikana said as she chucked her suitcase on the floor, in front of the front door. "Time moves faster in the human world so we're going to go and let Weapon W grow up there!"

"Yep! We have a child to raise and train to be the ultimate warrior!" CrazyAcorn sang as she dumped her pile of suitcases on top. "We need to cover education, fighting skills, super powers, mannerisms... and give him an ultimate fangirl drool-worthy physique! We need to train the perfect, awesome kid!"

"We just need to ask the others if they want to come over to the sequel and help us train the baby!" Velcoraptor Girl said as she pulled her stuff over. "We ladies can't do it all by ourselves! You don't trust three morons to raise the fate of the universes!"

"We have waffles!"

"We have cheesecake!"

"We are blatantly advertising for authors to join us in the sequel!"

"So tell us who you are or, if we already know you, tell us your coming along and help us save the world!" the three screamed, ending the chapter by saying 'Review' in a unique, yet pathetic, Pikana-style way.

* * *

Hell this chapter made no sense...


	16. One day till the end

Marth's Curse Reeditized.

Okay ladies and gents. I don't own anything.

OOOHHH! Angsty! But next chapter will be the long last one!

Oh yeah... screw OOC. We all know that with this kind of story, it isn't possible. *I do try keep them in character... with the exception of Marth, Roy and Kirby XD*

* * *

Usually when people came back from a rave party at the beach; they would go home, grab a snack and generally relaxed until they got their strength back. The smashers were usually more or less the same.

Please note the word 'usually.'

Because 'usually' Zelda, Ness, Lucas, Lucario and Ganondorf didn't start screaming in pain and then fall to the ground as soon as they arrived inside the Smash Mansion. At first the others thought of it as a not-so-funny-joke, but when they realised that their friends were actually suffering, the people who cared sprang into action and people began rushing the people to the hospital wing; reassuring the suffering people that they would be okay, despite their protests not to go towards the source of their torture.

There was a lot of confusion, but improvising was what Smashers did best. How else did they get through Subspace Emissary? There certainly was no child sitting in front of a TV screen with a guidebook next to them!

Roy was amongst the people caring, as he was helping Ike carry Lucas on his back, rushing to the medical ward. The teenager kept moaning and screaming, as if some imbalance had occurred inside of him. Everyone was slightly unnerved; so no addle chatter or time was wasted: not even a breath was spared.

The screams reached its peak when the group flung open the doors of the hospital wings: it was like they were dying from some sick, painful torture. Inside, Mewtwo was doing the same thing as Dr. Mario tried to nurse him back to health.

"Doctor, doctor! Help!" There was madness and confusion as the Doctor yelled orders to his friends. But, curiously, instead trying to get the suffering people to the operating theater so he could examine them, he stood still.

"Take her out of here. We will be fine as soon as that thing is gone," the doctor nodded to the Psychic Pokemon's private request and turned to the people trying to yell at him for help.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped, "Roy and Captain Falcon, get Martha out of the room to somewhere private and quiet. The rest of you, grab the injured and get them to a bed. Peach, get your nurse outfit on and lets move!"

Roy was confused with the instructions but he wasn't usually one to question orders. So he grabbed the metal handle of the bluenette's moving bed and began running off; in the midst of the flurry and confusion, forgetting Captain Falcon.

As you can tell, the authoress holds grudges on her ex-boyfriends.

"What happened?" Zelda asked Link (her carrier) as she suddenly opened her eyes, stopping her yelling, "the pain is gone. Did you do something doctor?"

Dr. Mario gave a solemn nod but said nothing as the other four screamers began to cease their agonic hollers.

* * *

"Roy... come here..." Martha moaned as she sat up, leaning over. After managing to find an empty room, Roy managed to watch Martha wake up like this. The red head moved closer to her bedside, feeling like his gut had been stabbed as he saw the pained expression on her face. He leaned over and looked at her paled face...

Before she punch him square in the nose, causing him to stumble back.

"What was that for?" he asked, sprawled on the floor and clutching his nose.

"That was for getting me pregnant you stupid, ignorant moron!" Martha screamed, although she clutched her well-rounded belly, "Why the hell... what the hell..." Roy groaned and came back near the bedside of his friend. He paused for a brief moment, taking in what his best buddy had just told him.

"Wait... I got _you_ pregnant? But... how?"

"You did!" Martha screamed suddenly. She had a lot of nasty things to say to her idiotic friend, but she hesitated, feeling a sudden pain vibrate in her body, "It hurts so bad Roy... It hurts..." Roy sat down on a nearby chair as Martha looked at him slowly, trying hold back what she really wanted to say.

"Marth..."

"The other night. At the beach house... we had unprotected..." Martha started to recall before biting her bottom lip to fight back tears.

"Can you blame me?" Roy edged closer. He resisted the urge to face palm. Of course she could blame him... hell... why did he say such a stupid thing? He could get his head rolling on the floor for this...

"Yes, it is entirely your fault I'm in this situation." Martha blamed.

"Well then, I blame the Pikana that turned you into a girl, and the other authors who caused it." Roy retorted.

"In that case, I wouldn't have turned into a girl, wouldn't have screwed you and therefore wouldn't have gotten into this mess," her bottom lip quivered. "How... why me? Why must I be the one with this bloody curse and this... thing inside me? "Yune-damn, why did I have to be me?" Martha yelled, trying to stretch out but doubling over again, going from sad to almost furious. Yet she was fighting to keep her voice level. Roy tried to put an arm around her to comfort the bluenette, but she merely pushed him away and looked out the third story window. "Its not my fault that I look how I do..."

"Marth..." Roy said, trying to use the true name to sooth the female, (the name seemed almost odd to use), "try to make sense when you talk. Its going to be okay. Just calm down..."

"Calm down? Calm down? Roy? Are you even listening to what I said?" Martha screeched again. She was going through about six months worth of hormones in the span of two days... and she wasn't taking the changes in her body nicely.

"Yes I heard. You're pregnant... but its going to be okay," the marques scratched his head, wondering how to talk this through calmly. The princess bit whatever she wanted to say.

"What are we going to do?" Martha sighed, her hyperdrive emotions ceasing momentarily to give her her usual rational demeanor.

"We? Well... I wanna keep the kid... but I don't have a say... don't I?" Roy said, eyes focused on Martha's covered stomach. He always did have a soft spot for children.

Wondering if it would make her laugh, he lifted up the blue shirt and nuzzled the flesh, making the muscles twitch. Martha didn't respond; she just gasped as she felt her whole body heat up at Roy's touch. It wasn't like she was embarrassed... she was actually heating up... but in a good way. The red head could feel it too and he let go of the stomach, causing the warm mystical aura to suddenly go away.

"What was that?"

"Mewtwo said our baby wasn't human."

"It's not WHAT?" It was Roy's turn to look confused but Martha managed to maintain her poker face.

"It's not human. Mewtwo couldn't telepathically tell what it was and all of the medical scanners were scrambled when the doctor was examining me yesterday. This creature inside me was the reason why Mewtwo and all the psychics were in pain. I'm guessing the good feeling was the baby recognising you when you touched me."

"Wow... umm... I don't honestly know how to respond to that."

"Then don't." Roy laughed at Martha's bluntness.

"Okay then your highness; where were we?"

"You have as much say as I do... in regards to keeping the thing... but we can't really look after it," Martha protested. She was trying not to be happy. She was trying to be serious but it was hard with these emotions...

"Can you stop referring to it as an 'it'? I'm sorry but human or not... it's still precious life."

"Sorry... but Roy. We're hardly the best candidates for parents. We're from different time periods for goodness sake! We have girlfriends and completely different lives. That thing won't ever be able to live." Martha cried as the bluenette sunk back into her pillow, getting comfortable.

Roy was silent for quite a while, simply stroking the hair, neck and shoulders of his best friend. He mused over his thoughts quite carefully, considering every possibility and consequence that could come from such a thing. The child would probably be killed by the others if they found out it was the cause of the other smasher's pain. The kid could be a monster that would consume them all... nah. He had to stop watching late night horror movies. Martha and Roy could end up being awful parents who did everything wrong. There might even be complications with the birth itself, or even before hand. Martha could change back to Marth. The baby could die before it'd even had a chance to be born... and yet if it was born. If it was born (in some weird perfect world where Martha and Roy could live together with no complications) there would be no doubt he'd be loved, and cared for by not only them, but also everyone in the place.

Yeah... now Disney happily ever afters were getting into his head.

"Are you thinking of aborting it?"

"What? Oh Ashera no. Oh, Yune, no, Roy," Martha said holding herself defensively. "No way in hell could I ever do that. Besides... it can't be killed. I have to go through this whether I want to or not."

"Do I want to know?"

"Dr. Mario tried to use a chainsaw on me. The kid made a shield and knocked him back."

"What? A chainsaw? Are you..."

"It's going to be okay Roy." Martha said, mocking him from earlier.

"Hey... that was uncalled for."

"Well... never mind," Roy looked at her inquisitively "I just wanted to say 'I hate you for getting us in this mess' and 'thank you' for... HOLY HELL!" She suddenly jumped, causing Roy to crawl back in shock.

"What? What is it?" The pyro said frantically

Martha didn't say anything for a while, holding a hand on her stomach with a very thoughtful and surprised expression on her face. "I think... I think it... the kid... is moving." She said slowly, almost as if she couldn't believe it.

"What?" Roy pulled closer slightly, reaching over the bed railing touch her rounded stomach. Indeed, when he placed a hand on the flesh, he could feel movement under his hand. "Oh my Ashunera." He breathed, a slow smile crossing his face. Again, there was a warm aura in the air as both royals connected.

"Damn, this feels weird." Martha said, going against her swear-free pattern of speech, placing her hand on Roy's. "Like worms or something."

"Don't call them worms." Roy scowled, but the smile was still on his face. He couldn't get rid of it, and he nuzzled the princess' stomach affectionately. "Hey baby." He cooed.

"Don't talk to my stomach, it's weird." Martha poked his head, ending up stroking the red hair. "Hey! Not so hard you moron! What is this, 'grope Martha's stomach day?' Doctor Mario had a fair go before he went mad with the chainsaw," the princess snapped, folding her arms on top of Roy's head. The general was a bit freaked out by the whole situation, but considering he had his usual battle-ready head on, he could come to terms with anything right now. Back at home, he always reacted calmly and tactically to news. To be honest, the idea of a child secretly excited him. "Hey! Why are you talking to my belly?"

"You're supposed to, I think." The general countered, "helps the kid recognise your voice or something."

"Still weird." The other grumbled, but didn't protest. "Just don't do it in public and... don't get too attached."

"When are we ever in public here?" Roy grinned, still rubbing his cheek against the bump.

"Everywhere really." Martha scratched the male's head lightly like the pyro was an overexcited puppy. "Fine... you can do it... only if you promise to do it ONLY when we're alone. No one else and no exceptions."

"I promise," Roy smirked again, glad to get Martha out of her hysterical mood. She had every right to be upset, but the general suspected that she had been moping all of yesterday and most of the morning. He didn't want her depressed after all.

"Hello in there," he giggled to the baby. Martha rolled her eyes but after a while of Roy mucking around, the general stopped and stared at his friend, eyes grave and serious. He got up again and looked at his friend. 'You really are scared... aren't you?"

"What was your first clue?"

"No... Martha, I..."

"Roy... can we not talk about it now. Talking with you is just confusing me," the princess sighed.

"Martha, I'm not leaving until you open up. You told me not to get attached to the kid just then. You told me not for emotions not to get in the way: but I want to know what they are."

"I said this to Nyna after I retook Castle Altea," Martha looked at Roy directly in the eye, "I am a prince, before I am a son or a brother. I am a prince, before I am a... mother. I have a duty to my people first. I need to finish this pregnancy and be well enough to see Sheeda in two days so I can prepare for my wedding!" Martha stopped. Shit. She may or may not have forgotten to mention his/her engagement.

Roy was calm to the news, though. He just stood up and bowed to the princess.

"I'm here for you Martha... Marth. I know this a tough time for you and I want to let you know I'm here for you. Just remember... you maybe a prince, but you're still human."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roy didn't respond. He just stood there for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Mamoru beki mono no tame ni, makerarenai. Marusu... Aishiteru,"

"For those whom you must protect, you will not lose..." Martha repeated as she watched him walk out. She didn't even want to repeat the last word Roy said... it hurt her inside.

The baby kicked again. Martha frowned and looked down.

"What are you kicking at?"

Kick.

"Don't kick at me like that kiddo. I'm only doing what I'm supposed to do."

Kick.

"Oww... that hurts..."

* * *

"She's going to what?" screamed Peach after she and some other smashers listened to Mewtwo and Dr. Mario's short talk.

"Die."

_"Well... technically_

"Thank you Mewtwo for that mental imagery we really didn't need." Luigi stated dryly.

"Okay... so we've established that Marth will die... but how is this possible?" Meta Knight asked quietly.

"I don't know how she's got that thing inside her... but the baby is like a parasite. Its leeching off her body..."

"Not her body... its literally leeching off her life force."

"Regardless, its making her weak and vulnerable. When its born, it will kill her." This was greeted with a loud, collected, gasp.

"How much longer?" someone asked.

Silence

"How much longer?"

"Martha will die tomorrow."

* * *

"WAHHH! THE GROUP IS FALLING APART!" Pikana cried as she, Velcoraptor Girl and CrazyAcorn hung on Albino Pikachu's and Mr. Pichu's flailing forms.

"I KNOW!"

Souldin sighed as he stroked Zero the cat. Mr. Pichu and Albino Pikachu had some issues come up in the real world and they had to deal with them. They told the group that they weren't going to help raise Weapon W because they simply didn't have time. Although they did promise to send a few author friends in their absence, there were still heartfelt tears as the original four said goodbye to one another.

"Pretty sad isn't it?"

"Yeah... I mean; good friends saying goo- why are you wearing a dress?" the greenette sweat dropped as he looked at KitskuneMiyake in a frilly pink dress.

"It's pretty sad right?"

"The fact you look good in that dress? Yes... very sad." KitskuneMiyake scowled and pointed to Randomzzz and Razcoozle in the corner, counting up all the money they won from the other author.

"What did you bet this time?"

"How many of the girls would throw themselves at the two... I said 'none' and they have three."

"Dang."

"I know... I hope this doesn't happen in the real world when we go..."

"I know. We don't want Weapon W becoming a sweet transvestite."

"Shut up."

* * *

Pain. Her insides were alight, scorching with fire. Pain, almost unbearable to hold inside of her. It was draining her life force, making her like a parasite sucking her energy from the inside. Sleep was the only escape. It was the only escape from this internal torture.

Shin no tatakai wa, korekara da. The true fight is yet to come.

* * *

Okay. Now some poll questions.

1. Does Gender-swap love count as yaoi/yuri? (Yes/Maybe/No)  
2. Did you enjoy the story? (Yes/No)

Reviews make me happy. Especially as you won't have much time to do it on this story.


	17. The thrilling conclusion !

Marth's Curse Reeditized.

**Okay ladies and gents. I don't own anything.**  
**Last chapter: wahhhhh! *cries so hard that the thank you note had to be moved to the end***

* * *

_It was only a few hours until she would give life._  
_It was only a few hours until she would die._  
_For the exchange of the dying host; she will give life to the killing knife._

* * *

Most people would be flushed in the face when they were ready to give birth. Most would be screaming or complaining of the pain when they knew the baby was arriving in a short period of time; but all the bluenette did was just give a weak nod, extend her hand out to the doctors and gave a sickly whisper.

"It's... c-coming..."

Roy and death were old friends from the battlefield... but war and bloodshed was different to watching someone so unhealthy die. Roy was clutching her hand, doing his best to stay strong. It was all his fault she was like this... he was the one who pressed her on the beach. Sure he may of been controlled at the time, but he didn't fight having her body under him. If he had just resisted... maybe... just maybe... she wouldn't be suffering.

Death was often portrayed as going to sleep. Roy would vouch for the fact that; that was absolute bull. It was horrible how she looked. Her red eyes had dark circles round them: half open and staring into blank nothingness. She looked like she was about to go rot in Hell and stay there for all eternity. She looked like she was going to be sucked up into a world of permanent blackness forever and there's no way anyone could stop it.

There were mixed expressions in the room. A life for a life. No one smirked or moved and the tears were silent. The sad feeling of knowing that they're going to be losing a fellow Smasher in only a few moments conflicted harshly in the supposed to be beautiful moment of a new life coming into the world.

Roy was the only one, besides the doctor and anyone else with a brain, that was allowed near the pained bluenette. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to regret this," she muttered.

"You'll be alright..." he sighed unconvincingly as he held her hand like fragile glass and kissed her knuckles.

Then _it_ happened.

Martha screamed a piercing shriek, and suddenly, tightened her grip around Roy's hand. People clamped their hands over their ears as her yells and roars of pain erupted in the room. Dr. Mario and plumber Mario (now dressed identically, it was hard to differentiate them) immediately sprung into action.

"Ahhh! Oh Yune, it hurts! I can't die like this! I have bloody boobs for Yune's sake!" she yelled as the doctors got into action- that no one wants me to describe. Well... you want me to describe but let's not get too descriptive... eh?

The creatures present were praying or wishing for the best as the red head tried to remain calm and not yell when his hand was crushed in the vice-like grip. He focused on her pained expression instead, ignoring as the doctors kept working.

"How are you feeling...?"

"It's like trying to push a watermelon out of my body Roy... HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" she screamed as she gave a hard push.

Roy could feel her slowly snapping his bones; already he knew his phalanges was nothing more then dust. "Come on. You can do this Martha!"

"Roy, I swear I am going to gut you as soon as I can move," another scream.

"Stop wasting your breath. Push harder. This one is having problems." whether Mario Mario or Dr. Carlisle Mario said that, Roy wasn't sure. He knew the princess heard because she had reduced her death threats and focused on... what pregnant women did.

"Is this scene appropriate for minors and reviewers in general?" asked Fox, cringing.

"Well, blame the authoress. She's the one that's completely bat-shit crazy." ROB beeped and recorded what was happening.

Martha could almost swear that her brain cells were dying with all this useless chatter. Not only that, she thought her legs won't even remember what walking was as soon as she was done. Next time Peach said she wanted a child; she was so going to encourage adoption.

"Ewww! That's a head and it's crying. OMG that is so messed up beyond belief. That's just... humans are disgusting!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Yoshi."

"I think I see it's belly!"

"What's that cord from the baby's tummy, Samus?"

"That's a... what are you doing here Toon Link? Get out now! You shouldn't learn this for another year!"

"Make me!"

"I will..." she growled as she picked up the green hero and all of the other younger smashers and pulled them out of the room despite their yells of protest. There was all this noise and all of this dreadful suffering...

"One more push! Come on!" One of the Marios yelled again.

"You can do it Martha."

"Damn it Roy! It's not easy! It tears!"

"You're strong! You'll live. Deep breaths... come on! Come on!"

"Well apparently I'm NOT going to live!" another scream, "Don't let me go!"

"You're crushing my hand! I couldn't if I wanted to!"

"AAHHH!"

* * *

"Spill. We specifically told you guys not to go in that room. Why did you disobey orders?" Ness and Lucas were silent but Nana did nothing but sob into Popo's shoulder. Toon Link (surprisingly the mastermind behind sneaking in rather then Ness) growled and looked up at the bounty huntress as she locked the door behind her.

"We found out Marth was dying," he mumbled making Nana wail even louder.

"He's helped us so much with our training," Ness said.

"He's always been supportive of us," Lucas pitched in. "Marth... is our friend and we all just... wanted to say goodbye." Samus' harsh features instantly softened as she bent down and sympathetically hugged them all.

"Look... guys. I know its hard. I know that losing our friend is hard but... things will work out..." she mumbled as the group of five melted into her hug, "I... hold no promises but we can hope for the best you guys."

* * *

"He's so beautiful..." Roy muttered as he held the tiny baby in his hands after Dr. Mario cut the umbilical cord. He couldn't believe that the sleeping thing in his arms was his baby boy. He looked at Martha who looked at him tiredly, a half baked smile on her face.

He knelt by her side and laid the baby in her open arms.

"He is... isn't he?" the bluenette said tiredly as she looked at the slumbering child. No words were spoken but a familial love was definitely present by the bedside. As if now broken out of a trance the brawlers, mainly Peach and Zelda, squealed at the presence of the baby boy and began crowding around the two Fire Emblem characters.

"He's so cute! Could I hold him?" Peach cooed, gazing at the wriggling baby. "Look at him, he has tuffs of purple hair."

"Awwww... I just want to pinch his cheek. So pink!" giggled Zelda

"If you can pinch it, can I poke him with this stick?" asked Pit as he held up one.

"If this a day that we get what we want; can I have my porn magazines back?" a few people gave a laugh as Ike rolled his eyes and bonked both the angel and the racer on the head.

"Can I hold him? He's adorable... Congratulations Martha," everyone stared at Ganondorf, "What? So the King of Evil can't show some level of compassion?" The mood was so much lighter with the child and all couldn't stop smiling and laughing.

"You'll all get a turn guys, but I haven't finished..." the bedded princess said with a light whisper.

Without the screams, the smashers were back to their original cheery selves and were now crowding around the baby.

"What's his name?"

"Okay... back off from the patient," Dr. Mario muttered as he pushed the others brawlers away.

"Well... I didn't really think of a name. We can't keep calling him 'it' or 'the baby' all the time, can we?" Roy asked.

"Well I think a good name would be..." Martha coughed loudly and Roy held her thin frame. She was still sick after all. "Uggh... as I was saying..."

Her grip slackened on the baby and Dr. Mario (or was it Mario?) quickly swooped in and picked up the infant. Instantly, it began crying, causing the cooing women to suddenly go into their natural nurturing mode and try calm him down. Martha gasped for breath and she clutched her heart. She began uncontrollably shaking.

"Roy..." she moaned "Oh Yune it hurts...". Before them all, her condition got worse. Her skin turned a bleached white and her face took a hollow, ghostly appearance. From her sitting position, she collapsed into the bed, her body rapidly weakening and her breaths becoming no more then airy puffs.

"Marth..." Roy muttered, his eyes widening in realization, "No... NO!" his grip tightened as he embraced her. "Please... don't leave me."

"Hey Roy... tell Sheeda... I'm so sorry..." she weakly coughed, blood coming out of the side of her mouth. Many people opened their mouths to say... whatever but her loud choking sounds filled the room and enforced quiet. Her head struggled to look over to where her child was and she forced a small smile at the snoozing infant. "Take care of our son for me..."

"No... you're not going... Please Marth... you can fight it! Live!" his eyes wouldn't stay dry. His tears flowed freely as Martha moved her weaken hand to hold his own.

"Goodbye everyone... thank you... for... for everything..."

Her eyes then lost their light and slowly, they closed completely. Her chest stopped rising and she was completely still.

"Bioscan complete. Marth Lowell's life depleted." ROB reported, much to the dismay of everyone present.

"No... she's not gone. She's not dead. Your scanners are wrong ROB!" Roy yelled as loud as he dared to without waking the baby. "She's asleep. She's going to be okay! Wake up... please... please..."

"My scanners are 100% accurate. Her body has ceased functioning."

"Roy..." Ike placed his hand on the crying general's shoulder, "She's... He's in a better place now." The mercenary turned to the others and gave a small nod, "... We should take a moment of silence before we say goodbye to..."

"Wait... anyone else hear clapping?" Pit interrupted.

It was true, someone was clapping... horribly, loud, slow, mocking clapping. The group turned and gave gasps of hatred and/or surprise at the approach of the wicked Pokemon authoress as she walked out of a swirling, electric blue portal.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Traffic is horrible." Silent stares. "Oh... she's dead already? That's a shame! We can't have that!" Giving a snap of her tiny fingers, Pikana laughed and with a wave of her tail, golden light enveloped Martha. Despite his immense hatred for the present authoress, Roy couldn't help but smile and muttered words of thanks as Martha's eyes flew open and colour returned to her skin. There were cheers from all as their friend was brought back to life.

"Roy? Uggh... am I dead?"

"Thank Yune, not anymore. I was so worried..."

"Well... well... well... man. I hate to interrupt this... touching moment but I have a lot of work to do. I'm impressed with you two especially, Martha and Roy. Heh... Weren't you taking full advantage of your womanly body, Martha?" the princess narrowed her eyes while Pikana gave a horrible grin at both the lord and princess. Roy drew his sword forward while Martha received and clutched her baby boy in her arms, "You've certainly busy haven't you? Congratulations on the little boy by the way."

"What do you want, Pikana?" hissed Martha as the authoress strutted closer. Did Pikachu know his bitch was here? (because contrary to popular belief, Pikachu was the seme) Maybe that's why the Pokemon was missing from their ranks.

"I think you've been a woman long enough Marth," Pikana laughed, "so I'm going to give you the antidote for your female qualities. I have already re-granted you life for your efforts..." A look of suspicion crossed the bluenette's face as Pikana made a small blue vial appear in her hand. No one liked or trusted the smug look on her face or the almost silvery sound in her voice... not at all in her character.

"There's no free gifts with you Pikana," Link said as he pointed his sword to her, "what do you want from them?"

"What do I want? What do I want?" Pikana laughed fearlessly as she removed the tip of the sword away from her throat, "My dear, sweet smashers. I, Lady Pikana Chuster, I just want to collect my payment."

"Payment?"

"Of course. All magic has a price and you can own my vial if you have the payment." Her eyes locked with Martha's. The princess saw the maliciousness in her eyes and she gasped as she looked down at her child in her arms quickly. Her head leapt back up to see the authoress nodding. "Are you going to pay up?"

"You will not take him," Roy growled as Martha held the child closer to her body. Everyone prepared their weapons as a frown crossed Pikana's face. From behind her, another figure stepped out of the portal. The doctor's supposed assistant... Razcoolzle. Roy snarled. "You..."

"I told you they wouldn't listen," the stone wearing girl sighed as Pikana took out her source of power. The smashers gasped collectively as they saw the bane of their existence; the dreaded plot book.

"Why... do you fight for something... you don't even want?" the blonde said as she looked curiously and aimed her pencil at each of them. "I know what all of you think... despite your smiles and artificial joy, you're disgusted by this baby because it is conceived of supernatural means. You are all afraid of it... it and its unmeasured power." A large smiled crossed her face, "isn't that right? You're afraid of how it can stand the great Mewtwo's power while it's an infant. You're afraid that it will get you. You don't even approve of it yourself, Mother Martha. So why do you want to keep it? What gives you this need to protect this weapon?"

"Weapon?"

"Pikana..." started Randomzzz, face palming as her small Pikachu hybrid head peaked out of the portal with a frown.

"I know! They're not supposed to know yet..." Pikana whined, much to the confusion of the smashers. Seriously... she was so bipolar, "but I'm a villain! I'm supposed to have these 'long, unnecessary, evil monologues' explaining my plan."

"It's true..." Wario growled sheepishly.

"But we don't have time!" Razcoolzle complained.

"But..."

"Look! I don't Yune-damn care if you want to spontaneously burst into a whole musical number... but I will never give you my child, Pikana!" Martha yelled back. Roy's sword burst into flames as he went to strike the deranged authoress.

She laughed as she licked her lips and span her traditional plot book with her tiny fingers before scribbling down something. At that moment, the unnamed baby began to cry as a chill went through his mother's body.

"Wow... that's so original. You freeze time to save yourself."

"Shut up Randomzzz; I didn't freeze time, I froze them. Hey! Aren't you supposed to find a playmate for Wrath now?"

"Fine..." the blue haired teenager said as she ran back through the portal. Razcoolzle raised her eyebrow.

"Wrath?"

"The name of the kid. I thought of it myself!" Pikana chirped proudly to the potion making authoress, "Wrath Isaac Pheare. Roy plus Marth equals Wrath and it explains his energy powers!" Razcoolzle face palmed at the pathetic reasoning of the baby's name as the Pikachu ran through the maze of smashers (kicking her ex-boyfriend's balls as she passed said racer) and morphing to a half human/ half Pikachu creature like Randomzzz. She picked up the baby as everyone watched Pikana. The smashers could not speak nor move but they could hear and see everything.

Instead of crying, the baby snuggled closer to the authoress' body. It recognised Pikana's powers, that radiated off her, from when he was in Martha's body and smiled at her touch. The blonde looked at Martha and saw the look of desperation on her beautiful features.

_'Please don't take him...'_

A flash of regret crossed Pikana's face before a blank mask replaced it.

"Razcoolzle, erase the memories of this incident from the smashers please... I've got to go take Wrath home..."

"Can do PK!" the stone collector laughed as Pikana left the room. She took her plot book out and began writing it but, before finishing, the authoress looked at the portal and then back at the frozen Martha. "She didn't give you the formula..." Razcoolzle slipped a new vial into Martha's now free arms and tucked it under the sheets before she whipped out her own bejeweled plotbook and rewrote all of them new memories...

And then she was gone too.

* * *

_I had been in hospital for a few days after the beach incident where I had fell and bumped my head. Apparently I had just woken up from a coma when Pikana came to me and gave me a potion._

_"Take your choice Prince Marth... drink and fulfill your duty or do what you want to do... and I continue to screw you up."_

_And then she was gone.

* * *

_

"Hey Roy..." The general jumped as he turned around to see the smiling bluenette walking up behind him. His heart nearly flew out of his chest as he jumped up, ran and practically tackled her down. The woman laughed at the slightly taller male as she collapsed on the grass. She knew he would find him here. Fiery or restless spirits often used the image or the feel of Rayquaza's lake to cool their minds off. "Martha! Oh my gosh, Martha! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Roy... now if you could just get off me I'd be better." The two laughed as Roy got off her and they sat amongst the blanket of green grass. Roy was quick to react to her sudden appearance. She had been in hospital for what seemed like ages and no one had a clue why. She had him worried sick.

"Martha! What happened there? Are you alright? Were you seriously injured? Did you go through surgery?" She had fainted, if he had remembered correctly and was absent for days on end. He had been nervous about her unidentified condition for ages.

"I heard you the first time. Don't worry Roy... I'm fine. I feel better then I have been in ages," the princess said, lightly laughing at the worried face. How could he be a general and lord when he had the face of a child? He was so weird like that. It took her a few minutes to reassure Roy before he flopped onto the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Ohhh... that's good." He closed his eyes and began to take in the sun's rays. The lady took a deep breath but was unwilling to shake him and tell him the news. How would he react? What would he say to her decision?

No... she couldn't act shy or gentle. She had to be the prince she was and tell him upfront. Martha slipped on her cold, unfeeling facial mask on and spoke to Roy.

"Hey Roy..."

"Mmmm?" he asked, not even bothering lift his lazy eyes.

"I'd thought I'd let you know... that I am going soon."

"Going?" She definitely had the pyro's attention now, as he sat up, sending a rainfall of grass behind him. "Going where?"

"Yeah," she whispered as she prevented tears from swelling in her eyes. It seemed harder then usual. Damn, was it always so hard to say goodbye? Why was she so sad? She wasn't even leaving the mansion... so how come there felt like a giant chasm in her chest.

"This is the last time you see me like this: so stop calling me Martha," she bit her lip before breathing again.

"Wait... so you'll be..."

"I didn't want to come down to this. Roy, I... I... I think I love you and... and I want to know if you love me. Not the girl you made love with or the one you professed your love to on the beach. I want to know if you actually love me. As Prince Marth..."

"What do you mean?" Roy spluttered out. "Did you find a cure for your curse?" Both of them cringed when he said that but for different reasons. For Martha, it brought back the horrible, icy voice of Pikana in her head. For Roy... he wondered if every good feeling over the last few weeks was really just part of some sick curse.

"There was a potion that... Dr. Mario found for me," the princess lied coolly. He didn't need to know about her deal with Pikana. "if I drank it; then between the next two to twelve hours, I'll be back to my old self again." Roy stared at her; boring his blue eyes into her side, making her feel slightly awkward.

"You'll be..."

"I might be Marth again." Nothing. No words or anything.

"So... you did take it?" Although it was a question; the tone Roy said it was like a statement. The swordswoman nodded, affirming the marquess' assumptions.

"There was no choice to start with. I had to let this life go... I have a duty to my previous one."

"You always have a choice Martha,"

"It's Marth."

"... Prince Marth... you always have a choice in things." The princess turned to her friends and shook her head, her face not giving away any of her thoughts. Roy stared at her for a while before he sighed and looked at the water. "If you already took the potion, then why tell me this now?" Martha wanted to stab herself right then.

"I needed to say goodbye," Her admission was made quietly, almost as if saying it any louder would make it false. "I could live knowing that you didn't love me and move on... that I wasn't the one to make you happy. I never meant this to be seen. I love you too much to cause you more pain." She had turned away from him as she finished, so she missed the look of surprise that crossed his face. Her blue hair swished gently in the Autumn air as she looked at the great forest that looked over the lake. "I'm not sure if ice can fall in love with fire."

Roy wanted to grin, but the muscles in his mouth refused to move. Fire and ice were terms they always used in Melee for each other but now, the carefree nicknames seemed like venom sucking the life out of him. "Fire is unpredictable. It does many things..." he touched her arm but she moved away from his radiance. "I... I still do love you."

"Fire may be a beautiful thing, but anything it touches, it devours. It burns and consumes, eating away at everything in its path. It lights the darkest souls with its inferno, and consumes the bravest hearts with its greed." It was like she had prepared this speech for him and him only. Her voice was platonic, it had no life as if they were empty and rehearsed. "Fire can empower a person... but it can also destroy a person. What happens when fire falls in love with ice? When it touches it? Ice melts, and burns, and perishes. That is why you, my dear General, can never be with me. Ice doesn't like change... you would burn me, tarnish me, consume me. Your fire would devour my poor frozen soul."

"Marth..."

"Roy! Wake up!" she suddenly yelled, causing him to jump back, "You can never be mine, and I can never be yours. We were never meant to be together and that's it! Just stop this... this... act! Just stop it!"

"So did you just come here to yell at me?" Roy yelled back, not prepared for the sudden wave of tears. He glared angrily at her and she did to him; neither one wanting to break gazes with each other and admit defeat.

"No! I came over here to tell you that now I think... no... I know I don't feel anything for you!" That was a slap in the face for crimson swordsman, "Lust and love is different Roy!" There was a punch to the gut, "I'm not sure if you remember who I am! I am Prince Marth! I'm not sure if you know which one is which! Wake up!" and there was the kick for a KO.

"Well maybe I should! So I can have the Marth who's so blind he can't see what's in front of him! Maybe you should wake up your highness! Why do you live life if you don't enjoy it? Why do you act like everything that happened... didn't."

"It's called responsibility Roy. We have duties and in time you will receive yours and be expected to fulfill them." Martha muttered before they were both quiet. "You... know that." It was an uncomfortable; awkward silence that neither wanted to keep or break. It took a while for Roy to break this ringing silence.

"Life sucks."

"Tell me about it..."

"Love is so confusing."

"I know... but you can't say I didn't warn you," she whispered sadly as she lay down next to him, feeling the self-shattered pieces of her heart penetrate her sides.

"Huh?"

"I can remember it... but the memory is so blur," she said, trying to call upon the mental image to her head with no avail, "I told you not to get too attached..."

"Fat lot of help your advice gave me."

"... aren't you mad?" she turned her head and found he was already looking at her, "Aren't you mad about anything? That this was..."

"I should be... and I guess I am. Just because you're so... so..."

"Close-minded?"

"You said it, not me.'"

Silence.

"Do you have anyone left to trust, to catch you when you fall, to always be by your side, to be your hero, your knight in shining armor, do you have someone left to love?" her tone was bitter, but equally fixed with awkwardness as she sat next to him. They weren't questions. They were things for them to reflect on.

"How could something that you held so close to your heart be gone forever, just like it never existed? Just when everything was perfect and flowing together, it all goes upside-down," the younger whispered as Martha turned away, not wanting to see the liquid flow off his face, "Just one change in your heart and you're torn to pieces instantly."

"Can you feel my love?"

Nothing...

"How can one person, just one person, change your life completely? How could that one person take you up so high, yet bring you crashing down into your most horrible fears?"

"Love sucks as well..."

"So let's get out of love," Martha said, feeling as though they were going in circles. By the way they were going; she wouldn't be surprised if they were going backwards. "Let's just be friends, promise to always be and move on."

Roy was silent before he sighed. "Fine... but don't say I will forget this."

"You should..."

"If things were different..."

"But they're not."

"Well..."

"Roy... I just came to say that you should take a good last look, my dear," she smirked half-heartedly, "say goodbye to Martha." She leaned over to kiss him on the lips, but just as there bodies mixed temperatures and skin was about to touch, she changed her target and changed it to a more gentle, friendly kiss on the cheek. Roy said nothing as he looked at the bluenette with blank, unblinking eyes filled with disbelief.

"Now excuse me, I have to prepare for Sheeda's arrival."

"Don't be mad..." Martha stopped, "please..."

"Bye, Roy. If you need me, I'll be in our old room until I return to normal," she finished as she picked herself up and left again.

"... Damn it. Just damn it all." the swordsman muttered as he touched the kissed cheek and stared at the calm lake.

* * *

* * *

"Such a shame they'll never remember Wrath," Pikana (now present in her short human form, Anna) sighed as the baby snuggled deeper into the blankets. "he's so adorable." She looked up her friends, now in human forms and gave a smirk.

"I know... and I hate children as well, so saying that is... ah! So cute!" CrazyAcorn squealed as the large blonde bounced over.

"He's a darling," Velcoraptor Girl cooed

"A little sleeping angel..." giggled Kellifer

"Wow... Wrath isn't even a day old and already he's surrounded by fangirls," laughed KitskuneMiyake.

"Yeah, yeah..." Souldin said to the dress wearing male as he took out the keys and opened the door. He gawked.

"Pikana..."

"Call me Anna!"

"... Anna, how much did this human world apartment cost?"

"I got it at a discount price from a friend of Albino Pikachu. Why?"

"Did you actually check the apartment before bringing us here?"

"I was out stealing Wrath, wasn't TheGreatRiachu supposed to?" Anna yelled as she walked in to see what was with all the commotion. She almost dropped the child when she saw the state of the minuscule apartment.

"She's getting the movers inside with the other authors..." CrazyAcorn's jaw dropped as well. The apartment was queen of appalling: filled with mould, roaches, ripped carpeting, leftover pizza from the old owners and lovely pealing paint to set off the whole room and compliment the boarded up windows.

"It's... nice..." Souldin said, straining to be polite.

PitFTW looked at the tap and causally switched it on, immediately, a brown, sludgy substance covered her and everyone else, but the authoress with the baby, from head to toe.

"PIKANA!" but that's all they did. Yell. No one actually tried to kill her. For what started as inevitable burning rage from some of the most violent authors (at the laziness of the authoress. Seriously, weren't yo supposed to check before purchasing?) was now replaced by simple feeling of contentment. The blonde frowned as Wrath began to cry and she gently began to rock him back and forth.

"I'm supposed to be trying to kill you Pika," CrazyAcorn muttered, "but why am I suddenly relaxed?"

"Wrath does that..." Anna shrugged as she kissed the baby and comforted him professionally. "It's just what he does," Anna laughed, "my friends. Thank you for signing up for this project. Now... heh heh... the next sixteen years will be... interesting... we have work to do!"

* * *

It was impossible not to like Sheeda.

Roy had to admit that as he watched Marth greet his childhood friend and happily introduce herself to all of the brawlers. She was everything a princess was expected to be (besides the detail that she was wearing pants now): kind, lovely, respectful and had that vibe around her that made it seem like no one could be upset with her.

She was perfect.

"And this is my best friend, Lord and General Roy Pheare," the red head looked up to see both bluenettes had stopped in front of him. The woman was practically glowing as she gave a cheery grin to the red head.

"It is very nice to meet you general, Marth has talked a lot about you." Roy hid the glum grin and bowed to her.

"Good things I hope," she laughed, "it is very nice to meet you acquaintance too, princess. I hope you enjoy your short stay here."

"I think two months will be enough general... a lot of things can happen in a short time."

Roy laughed and shot a half glance at Marth, who was now speaking to Snake, and nodded faintly at Sheeda. It had been an eventful few weeks recently.

"Yes, a lot can change..."

* * *

**This story really took a deeper turn then the original. And while it was more serious; my brothers and hopefully you guys found it more humor then crack. There were some very serious elements but lately I've been very deep in my thinking and I'm sad to say I'm not innocent anymore. I've realised the world is very complicated a cruel...**

**Never mind. Thank you and a huge thank you to all my reviewers and the authors who allowed me to use them. I don't need authors but I love meeting and getting to know you all. You're real people, not just cameo characters!**

**So just to verify, there are the authors who said they will be there and dedicated for the next fic... don't support and I'll kick you to Mexico and back to Australia XD:**  
**Me (duh) CrazyAcorn, Mr Pichu/Albino Pikachu, Velcoraptor Girl, Souldin, PitFTW, Randomzzz, KitskuneMiyake and Razcoolzle. I haven't had a recent review from everyone else unfortunately so PM or review me!**

**I think my writing has really improved! Let's see some story stats to prove it!**

_Chapters: Original- 9+ and this one... 17!_  
_Reviews as of last chapter: Original- 19 and this one... a massive 143 and counting!_  
_Words: Original- 16,452 and this one... 59,000+!_  
_Fav story: Original- 11 and this one... 26!_

**Thank you all for supporting me in this unethical, highly different and illogical (not to mention confusing) story! Until we meet again in the remake of Wrath's Journey!**

**-Pikana**

**For the final time review!**


End file.
